Swan Queen University
by thequeensprincess
Summary: AU. Regina Mills is a second year English professor at a small college in Maine. A once quiet and reserved woman finds herself slowly being drawn out of her world and into the world of Emma Swan, a first year student who breaks down all her walls.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so this is kind of an experiment. I was struck with the idea to write this story and I wanted to see if anyone but me would like it. This is my first story on FF and I would love feedback on whether or not I should continue! Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

_Okay Swan, last class of the day. You've got this._

Making my way through the crowded sidewalks reminds me of being in high school, except maybe a little more terrifying. My last class today is English, and the professor sounds like a real piece of work. Snobby. That's the first word I thought of when I read the email she sent out before the semester started.

"Be prepared. Be on time," blah blah blah. C'mom lady, lighten up. We're freshmen.

Finally, I make it to class with about 5 minutes to spare. Instead of individual desks or a lecture hall like I expected a supposed "fairly large" class to be, there were three rows of six tables, with two chairs per table. I chose the middle desk in the middle row. Sit too close and she's got a reason to pick on me, sit too far away and she's got an even better reason to pick on me. Whoever "she" is. I go to check my schedule for a name, but before I can unlock my phone, the door swings open and she walks in. I don't know her, but I know it's her. There's something about the way she walks, the tilt of her chin... Snobby? Definitely. The snobby I expected. But attractive? Definitely didn't expect that. And hot damn. Her hair is pulled back sharply at the nape of her neck and she's wearing a plain brown shirt and slacks. I have no idea how she managed to make that so attractive, but I can't help but stare as she lifts her sunglasses on top of her head. I am slack jawed.

_Shit, Swan. You are in deep, deep shit_. I slink down in my seat a little and try not to make eye contact. I can feel the blush rising from my neck to my cheeks and I know my pale skin is giving it all away. _Please just don't look at me, just don't fucking look at me._

"Good afternoon, everyone. We're going to go ahead and get started," she's firing up her laptop and turning on the projector as she's speaking. She seems like she's been doing this for a while, but my god she looks so young.

"Let's go around the room and I would like you all to tell everyone your name, your major, and your favorite... Something. It doesn't matter what, I don't care. Book, tv show, video game, hobby... Just pick a something," I smile a little. The boy sitting directly in front of her begins, and we continue on like that. I find myself staring at her, watching her expressions, her posture, appraising her in every way. I'm so busy analyzing her, I nearly miss the fact that the girl sitting a whole desk away from me has just finished and now everyone is expectantly looking at me. I am a generally confident to the point of cocky person, but something about her eyes on me makes me feel like a puddle of jello. I stand shakily and face her directly, supremely glad I decided to dress a little nicer for the first day of class.

"Hi. My name is Emma Swan, I'm a photography major, and my favorite hobby would have to be taking pictures," I go to sit down and then tack on, "especially portraits" as an afterthought. She looks surprised for a moment, checks off my name on her roster, and then her gaze averts to the boy next to me. I'm offended but not surprised. When the last person is done, an obnoxious boy sitting in the seat as far back as possible, she looks up from the roster and pauses for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, that was great. Since I had you all introduce yourself, I will do the same. My name is professor Mills. I was an English major in college, with a minor in education, and like I'm sure you've all assumed, my favorite hobby is reading."

That elicited a few giggles, myself included, and she looked quite proud of herself; a small smile curling her lips, a faint blush on her cheeks, and a little spark in her eye giving it away. I was already smitten.

She opens the syllabus up on the computer and to my utter dismay, proceeds to read every line of all 19 pages. She looks completely serious when she tells us every absence is 10% off your final grade and I am falling out of my chair in disbelief. Who even does that? 3 late arrivals count as an absence. Why?

No longer able to focus on the words coming out of her mouth, I let my eyes wander again. I know she catches me staring once or twice, but I am far too embarrassed to wink or even smirk. Badass Emma Swan has been turned to a puddle of jello by a gorgeous, stuck up English professor. Damn.

By the time she dismisses us with an, "okay, that's it", I'm darting from the room. Jogging down the stairs and out the door, I take in a deep breath of fresh air; this is the first breath I've taken in almost two hours. It clears my head enough to remind me that she is my professor and I don't have a shot. I could handle being smitten.

"It's only a few months." I mutter to myself as I make my way back to my dorms.

**Regina's POV**

_Day 1 is over. Congratulations professor Mills_. I smile slightly to myself as I make my way to my car. It has been a long day of saying the same things to far too many students. And of course there was that blonde... That Swan girl. Nobody has ever stared at me like that. Shaking my head, I brush it off as nothing.

By the time I get to the school, I know I am late picking my son up. Henry is one of the last kids left at parent pick up. He wants to walk home by himself, he is ten after all, and I think soon I will cave. His little face lights up when he sees my car pulling up and he eagerly climbs into the back seat. I turn and kiss his cheek, grateful when he doesn't fuss.

"Hi mom!" his beaming face in the rearview mirror warms my heart.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" and that is all he needs, as he launches into a detailed description of everything that has happened today.

He has only gotten to talking about recess with his friends when we arrive home. Without hesitation, and in the middle of a story, he runs upstairs to change.

"Henry!" I call after him, "Please shower and wash up! I'm going to start dinner!" and I hear a faint, "Okay mom!" from upstairs.

Shaking my head, I slip my shoes off in the foyer, placing them neatly on the mat next to the door, and pad into the kitchen. I promised Henry I would let him have chicken nuggets tonight if he promised to eat some broccoli too.

As I put his nuggets in the oven, I hear the shower turn on upstairs and I sigh with relief. It used to be such a hassle getting him to shower, and it used to make me wish his father was still in the picture. Of course, that was only a fleeting thought. I poured myself a glass of wine, the fleeting thought still stuck in my brain. I wondered where he was.

I must have been sitting for a while because before I knew it, Henry came running into the kitchen ready for dinner and the oven began to beep.

"Mom! Can I have a sleepover at Gracie's house this weekend? Pleeeeeease?"

His puppy dog face kills me, but I hand him his plate saying, "I will call and speak to her father and we'll see. Okay?" he nods his head, knowing to not argue with me. I sit him at the table as he yammers away about his teacher, Ms. Blanchard, and how nice she is. Everyone knows Mary Margaret Blanchard. She's like the Snow White of Maine.

Henry inhales his food, as usual.

"Can we play video games tonight?" he asks when he's done eating. I smile at his request.

"Sure. Why don't you go set it up while I finish eating, and then you can help me with the dishes before bed? What do you think?" he nods enthusiastically, always a good boy when it comes to compromise, and goes to put his plate in the sink before washing his hands and then darting out of the room. I quickly finish eating, depositing my own plate into the sink, and then head into the living room.

When Henry was little, he used to sit in my lap when he played his little boy games, but now that he's all grown up, he asks me to play sometimes and we sit at opposite ends of the sofa.

"Okay little boy, you ready?" I affectionately ruffle his hair before taking my seat.

"The real question is if you're ready?" he smirks at me, the same way his father used to, and hands me a controller.

Forty-five minutes later and I have allowed Henry to kick my ass. He grins widely, double fist pumping, and then tackles me against the sofa. I'm surprised by his affection, but it turns out he's just in the mood for a tickle war. I quickly stand from the couch, scooping him up just barely and hoisting him over my shoulder. He kicks and screams and giggles all the way up the stairs. I deposit him in my bed, kicking and thrashing, and tickle him mercilessly until he caves, both of us gasping for air.

"Ready for story time?" I ask.

"Okay!" He goes to my bookshelf to pick a book.

For the last two years, I have had Henry read to me every night. He can pick a different book every night if he wants, but they're all chapter books, and he has to read me at least one chapter each evening. It helps him in school, and it keeps me involved in how quickly he is learning to read. Tonight, he picked a book from the _Magic Tree House_ section. Those have always been some of my favorites.

Over an hour has passed by the time Henry has decided he is done reading tonight. It's already 7 p.m.

"Wanna come help with the dishes?"

"Sure!"

As we walk down the stairs, there is a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting someone, mom?"

"No, honey. Go in the kitchen and clean your plate while I answer the door," he nods and runs into the kitchen, eager to be allowed some extra video game time before bed, I'm sure.

Looking through the peephole, I see my best friend Katherine on the other side of the door. Laughing, I swing it open.

"Gina!"

"What're you doing here, Kat? I didn't think you got back from your trip till tomorrow! How did you get here from the airport?"

She's laughing as she walks in, giving me a hug like only Katherine can.

"You know they make these things now called taxi cabs? The little yellow cars? People can ride in those."

"Aunt Katherine!" Henry comes racing in, throwing his arms around Katherine. She swings him around and then releases him, ruffling his hair.

"C'mon in, Kat. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm gonna walk home. Just wanted to stop by and see my best friend and her adorable little son." Henry giggles.

"You sure?"

"Positive. We'll get together later this week and catch up. Say... Friday?"

"Sounds perfect."

We all say good night and Katherine walks down the front steps and out the gate. She lives two blocks away and sometimes it feels like she actually lives here.

"Did you wash your plate, young man?" I ask Henry as he begins to walk up the stars.

"Yes mom."

"Good boy. I expect you washed up and in bed by 9. Understood? I'll come in to tuck you in."

"Thanks mom!" and he is off, sprinting up the stairs. Soon he will be in college and it'll just be me. I can't bear the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I promise not to make a habit of posting a note before every chapter, but I just want to thank everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It's very humbling and nerve-wracking to be writing a story for other people. I hope you all decide to stick with me and don't forget to review and share my story with other people if you really like it! Happy reading!

**Emma's POV**

"Goddamn this woman. Is she out of her mind? I should personally fucking strangle her."

My roommate has requested I throw out a disclaimer every time I work on English homework because I turn into a raging bitch and she needs time to evacuate the room or get a pair of headphones. It's hard to believe we're finishing our second week of school. I think the irony of all ironies is that I am wildly attracted to the one professor that actually just makes me homicidal.

"Jeez, Em. Take it easy. You're good at English," my roommate, Belle, tries to comfort me. I haven't told her that I'm fawning all over my professor yet, but I'm sure she can tell that I'm working way harder than I should be. "Why don't you take a break for a little bit? I was going to go to the clubhouse and get a milkshake, why don't you come with me?"

"Fine, but when I come back I have to finish this work. I would really like to go to bed on time tonight."

We make our way down to the clubhouse and order our shakes. While we're waiting, a table opens up so we quickly snag it before anyone else can.

"Can you believe we're entering our third week of college? Time flies."

"It sure does. Especially when you're drowning in work."

All this work has made me snarky. Not to mention the sexual frustration.

"So... How hot is she? I've never seen you get this worked up about math homework." The smile on her face tells me that she knows everything. I have the decency to at least blush and look down. "Emma Swan blushing? Wow. She must _really_ be something." I laugh at the way Belle's Australian accent draws out the vowels in really. I hesitate for just a moment, and then everything I've been holding in just comes tumbling out of my mouth.

"She's... God Belle she's gorgeous. But what a pain in the ass! She says "sure" instead of yes or no and doesn't say bless you when someone sneezes and the work load is ridiculous and seriously? 10% off for each absence? Is she crazy? Who does that? And would it kill her to wear a different shirt for crying out loud!" Belle is covering her mouth with her hand, trying to conceal her giggles.

"Oh, Swan. You've got it bad."

My head drops into my hands, "I know Belle... I know. I can't help it. I've felt this way since the first day of class. She's just amazing. I can't put my finger on what it is."

Belle shakes her head, "Do you think you've got a shot?"

"Are you crazy? I'm her student. Of course not."

I can't help the feeling of despair at the thought.

**Regina's POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you, Katherine? I am not going on a blind date." I am going to be late for work if I don't hurry. I've just dropped Henry off at school after a rough start for a Monday morning. Of course, Katherine always chooses the best times to want to gab.

"Come on, Regina. You haven't been out in-"

"Ten years. I know, Kat. I'm busy and uninterested right now."

"And there's nobody at work? Come on, there has to be at least a few cuties."

I pause for just a moment, a small smile gracing my lips, but immediately correct myself.

"No, Kat. Just give it a rest," I hear her gasp through the phone.

"You paused! There is someone! Who is it?" I'm immediately grateful she can't see the blush creeping up my neck.

"I paused because I'm driving, Kat. There is nobody."

"Liar liar, pants on fire!"

"Jokes on you, because I'm not even wearing pants," she gasps again and I recognize my mistake.

"You're wearing a dress!? There _is_ someone!"

Mercilessly, the exit for the college is next. "Katherine, I'm pulling off the highway. I'll talk to you later. And no blind date."

"Oh Gina, I would never do that. Not now that I know your secret! Love you!"

She hangs up and I am infuriated.

**Emma's POV**

_She's wearing a dress. Oh holy hell. I thought her ass looked nice in pants but this is a whole new level of attractive._

Metaphors; today's lesson is metaphors. She's writing all over the board, and her ass has never looked better. _I wonder what prompted her to wear a dress today._ I watch as she writes along the edge of the board and then rests her left hand against the wall next to her, and suddenly I'm imagining pushing myself against her ass, grinding into her, hearing her moan, her head tilted back in pleasure...

I immediately stand from my seat and walk out of the room, not daring to make eye contact with anyone, not even my new friend Lacey.

"Shit." I say as soon as the door is closed behind me. I walk down the hallway to the bathroom and splash some water in my face. "Shit!" I say a little louder, this time with more force and more frustration. _How is she doing this to me? Oh god she has to know by now. Damn it Swan! Why!? _

After I allow myself another groan of frustration and a moment of indulgence into my accidental fantasy, I forcefully push the thoughts from my mind and focus on going back to class. "Metaphors. It is important that I learn about metaphors."

When I slink back into class, she is looking at me, almost expectantly, like she had noticed I was gone. _Probably because I'm the only one who answers her questions._

My self-satisfied smirk receives a raised eyebrow from her and I quickly wipe it off my face. We don't communicate besides questions in class, though I think that's normal for her, but we definitely use facial expressions. Most of them occur when she catches me staring, but I stare anyways.

"Okay, I have a Ted Talk I want you guys to watch. When you're done you're going to answer a few questions, and then you're free to leave. Good?"

Everyone enthusiastically nods their heads, hopeful to be getting out of class early.

"Can someone please turn the lights off for me? August? Sure, thanks."

The lights go off and I feel the electricity flowing through me. Glancing up at her, I can feel the heat raise from my belly and spread through my body. I feel like I'm on fire looking at her. And then she's looking at me and I'm not sure if I can breathe. My eyes dart away, towards the projector, desperately trying to grasp whatever this man is saying. When I chance a look her way, the most surprising thing of all happens; I catch her staring at me and she's biting her lip.

_Oh please. She's probably staring at the clock. Probably has a boyfriend to go home to or whatever. _

The thought actually pains me and I shake my head a little, not wanting to dwell on it. The voice is persistent though.

_She isn't yours, Emma. She'll never be yours. You're pathetic, pining away after this woman. She'll never love you. Your own parents didn't even love you enough to keep you._

When the video is over, the lights turn back on and I'm eternally grateful. I quickly scribble the responses to the questions she's put up, collect my things, and, without even a glance in her direction, walk out the door. Downstairs, I wait for Lacey. A few minutes pass before she comes down, asking if I want to go to lunch.

"No," I quietly respond, "I think I'm just gonna go to Starbucks. You okay eating alone? We can have dinner together later tonight, if you want."

"That's fine, Em. You okay? You look a little out of it," I smile, attempting to hide the turmoil I'm suddenly feeling.

"I'm fine, Lace. See you later?"

We part ways and I make my way over to the Starbucks. It's just across the way from my class, so within 10 minutes I'm seated outside, sipping a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

That's when I see her. She sashays out of the building, and that's really the only way to describe her walk. As she gets closer to me, her pace slows, and then she goes into Starbucks, and I can't see her anymore. I don't realize I'm holding my breath until it whooshes out of my lungs and I slouch back into my seat. Pulling my legs up to my chin, I try to focus on deep, calming breaths.

"Ms. Swan?"

The breath I had been taking in suddenly gets stuck in my throat and my eyes shoot open. She's standing right in front of me. Professor Mills. _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god._

"Professor Mills?"

For some idiotic reason, I stand from my seat. She looks surprised and stands back a little bit.

"I saw you sitting out here alone and I thought I would come say hello."

"Hello," I say kind of awkwardly. She giggles an actual, honest to god giggle, and now I'm beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi," she looks down at the ground for a moment, and I will her to look back up.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Her eyes completely light up and she nods before setting her drink down on the table and putting her laptop strap across the back of her chair. I'm watching her in awe, not sure what to say or do.

"Thank you," she smiles politely.

"Of course. What're you drinking?"

"Oh, just coffee. Black with two sugars. And you?"

"Hot cocoa. Whipped cream and cinnamon," I blush, realizing how childish that sounds, and glance down at my hands. She laughs again and I'm growing to love the sound.

"My son, Henry, drinks hot cocoa the same way. It's his favorite."

My heart drops into my stomach. A son would mean there's a father. Shit.

"I didn't know you had a son. How old?"

"He's ten," oh god. Ten!? I'm feeling sicker as this conversation continues.

"That's," I pause, trying to think of an appropriate reaction to this information, "great. That's great. Henry is a great name. How did you pick it?"

"He's named after my father," she takes a sip of her coffee, her eyes closing momentarily and she moans softly, effectively ruining my underwear. Oh what I would give to be that cup, "And you, Ms. Swan? Where does Emma come from?"

"I- I actually don't know. My parents gave me up when I was a baby. I've been bounced around in foster care all my life."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I'm proud of who I turned out to be."

The surprise etches its way onto her face and I smile a little.

"Well then, that's really something. And what made you go into photography?" I'm shocked she remembered my major. I said it the first day of class, and that was two weeks ago.

"I just love capturing the essence of people. There's something really amazing about catching someone at just the right time. You have a window into their soul sealed into a picture, something that could last forever."

"Well, Ms. Swan, I am impressed."

"You would be an amazing model," I accidentally blurt out. She stares at me for several beats before laughing nervously. "I'm sorry," I splutter, "I have a severe case of verbal diarrhea."

"Oh dear, it's alright," I can tell she is trying to stop laughing at my expense, so I take a sip of cocoa. Suddenly, she's leaning forward in her seat and begins wiping whipped cream off my lip. She pauses mid-wipe, realizes what she's doing, and starts to pull away, glancing at my lips and then back to my eyes. She sits back in her seat, not a word exchanged between us.

"I-" and then her phone is ringing and she is standing from the table to answer it, a finger in the air motioning she'll only be a minute. I can't hear what she's saying, and I don't try. My fingers trace where hers once were and I'm dumbfounded. _What was that?_

When she comes back, she begins lifting her bag off the chair and says, "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, I really must leave. My son will be home from school soon and I don't want him to be home alone too long. It's his first day walking home," she seems flustered and worried, emotions I've never seen on her before.

"Sure, absolutely. I'll see you in class tomorrow, professor Mills. And please, call me Emma."

"See you tomorrow, Emma," and then she walks away.

**Regina's POV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. What was I thinking? What was I fucking thinking!? Am I crazy? I just sat and had coffee with her! I told her about Henry! She's my student! Damn it Regina. Pull yourself together. This isn't a big deal._

When I pull into the driveway, I see the silhouette of my son standing in the dining room, placing his binder and book on his desk. It must be math homework.

_Wait. He's doing his homework?_ I watch him sit down at the table and start writing. I can't believe what I'm seeing._ Henry never does homework unless I tell him to._ I am overcome with a feeling of pride. My son is growing up.

Suddenly, there's a knock on my window. I turn my head, a scream stuck in my throat, until I see Katherine outside. I turn off the car and step out.

"What're you doing here, stalker?" she throws her head back and laughs.

"I was gonna come check on Henry and make sure he got home okay."

"He's inside... Doing homework."

We both turn and glance at the window. My son is still sitting at the table, writing away.

"Wow, Regina. He's really growing up."

"I know. I can hardly stand it."

"Well, he's growing up, and now you've got a new love interest to play with. I say you're both getting along rather well," she's smirking at me the way only she can, and I feel the blush rising up my cheeks.

"Kat, come on," I know I'm pouting, but I want her to drop it.

"Who is he, Gina? I'm your best friend. You've known me since we were in diapers. You can talk to me. It's okay to move on, babe," I feel guilty, and I know it shows on my face. "He was an asshole, Regina. What he did to you..." she doesn't finish her sentence, "He isn't coming back, love," I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"It's a she," Katherine stares at me for a long minute.

"Did you think I would stop being your friend if you told me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay. It's just her."

"Who is she?"

"My student." I don't realize I'm crying until she wipes the tears off my cheeks and pulls me into a hug.

"And you really like her?" I nod my head slowly.

"I had coffee with her today," I mumble.

"Oh really? And how was that?" she's still hugging me, even though I'm pushing her away. I can't have this conversation. I can't talk about this.

"It was coffee, Kat," I mumble again. I push myself defiantly out of her arms, finally getting her to relinquish her hold on me, and take a step back, leaning against my car.

"You look beautiful, Gina," she says it quietly, looking me up and down. "I haven't seen you this dressed up in such a long, long time," she softly runs her fingers through my hair. "Even your hair is down. My god Gina. You look like a queen," her eyes have clouded a little, and I am desperate to try to veer away from this conversation.

"Well don't get used to it," I smile a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I won't," she winks at me, for once catching my drift and letting it go.

"Wanna come in? You can help with dinner."

"I would love to."

We walk with her arm draped over my shoulders up the porch steps, and I am filled with relief. Katherine and I will figure this out. We always do.

**Emma's POV**

"What the bloody hell do you mean she wiped whipped cream off your lip?!"

"Sit down! I'll show you!"

Belle and I have been going back and forth over my exchange with professor Mills for over an hour. I reenact exactly what happened for her, and she is staring at me wide eyed.

"Emma, I can't believe it. I can't bloody believe that happened. She's so into you, Emma!"

"She has a ten year old son!"

"Emma, I'm not saying she wants to marry you. But she definitely wants you, and you want her. You should go for it! Flirt with her!"

"Belle..."

"I know. I know Neal fucked you up and you don't trust people anymore. Emma you've got it bad for this woman. For fucks sake, you imagined fucking her against the wall in class today! What more proof do you need?"

"It's not about proof. It's about-"

"Okay stop. You're over analyzing this. Let's do best and worst case scenario. Okay?"

Belle knows I'm all about best and worst case. I've learned it's better to weigh the risks sometimes, instead of just jumping in. I nod my head, allowing her to continue.

"What's your worst case?"

"I don't know, Belle! I don't know!"

"Okay, fine. So worst case she just wants to sleep with you. Is that worst case? She tells you she just wants to fuck and then you go back to being the student and the teacher?"

"Don't you think worst case scenario would be I approach her and she turns me down? Wouldn't that be worst case?"

"Babe, she isn't going to turn you down. She wants you. That's established already."

"Okay, if you insist. And best case scenario..?"

"She wants something real with you."

"I want something real with her too."

"Okay. So best case, you maybe pursue a relationship. Worst case you get to sleep with a woman who ruins your panties every time you see her. How bad could pursuing this really be?" I bite my lip.

"It could be really good."

"She wants you, Emma. That much is certain. You just have to convince her to make a move."

**Regina's POV**

"Hold on, Kat. I just got an email. Let me check it really quick."

Henry has just gone to bed and Kat is refusing to leave until we thoroughly discuss my situation.

"You're not getting out of this, Regina. I'll stay here all night until you talk to me."

"My students have a project due next week. It might be someone asking a question. It'll only take a second." I head into the dining room to grab my phone. "Oh my god. Katherine come in here," Katherine comes running in.

"What!? Are you okay!?"

"It's from her. Kat it's from her."

"The girl? What does it say? Did you open it?"

"I can't. You do it. Please Kat," she rolls her eyes and clears her throat dramatically, taking the phone from me.

"Professor Mills. I was wondering if you could take a look at my paper for the project due next week and let me know how it sounds. I really value your opinion and expertise. I can bring it in anytime that works for you, please just let me know. I understand that you can't do this for everyone, but like I said, your opinion means a lot to me and I would just love to have you look it over. Thank you. Emma Swan." I'm staring at Katherine slack jawed. "Oh" is all I can manage to say.

"Emma Swan... Nice name. And boy has she got a crush on you."

"You think so?"

"Oh baby. She's got the hots for you."

We go and sit in the living room, bringing my phone with us. I recount our entire interaction and she is laughing by the end of it.

"Regina you are so awkward!"

"Shut up! I know! She's just" I take a deep breath, "so amazing. She's smart and funny and witty and I don't know. She's just amazing."

"Okay, let's get a response to this girl. Yes?" I nod my head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to the guest who pointed out my error in Belle's accent; I went back into chapter two and corrected it! I want to say again how amazed I am by the response I've gotten and I'll always make a point to respond to your reviews personally. You guys are great! Enjoy and keep reviewing! I love hearing your opinions!

**Emma's POV**

"She responded! Belle, wake up! She responded!"

It's nine in the morning and I know Belle is going to be very pissed. Very, very pissed. She is grumbling already, trying to ignore me. I throw my pillow across the room.

"Belle! I have to read this to you! C'mon, you can go back to sleep in a little bit!"

"I hate you, you love sick Swan."

"Ms. Swan. Thank you for the kind words; you know how to ask for help in the proper way (flattery will get you everything!). You're welcome to come in during office hours on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday this week if you are ready. I would be happy to look over anything you have to give me. Just let me know when you'll be coming so I can expect you. Thanks. Professor Mills," I tack on a delighted and high pitched squeal at the end. Belle sits up in bed.

"Shit, Emma. When are you going to do it?"

"Thursday. Thursday is a good day. Maybe I'll let her know today after class. It'll give me an excuse to talk to her."

"Good idea. Can I go back to sleep now?" I laugh.

"Yes, Belle. Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"She's basically in love with ya, Em. Good night," I giggle.

"Night, Belle."

I am practically sprinting to English, even though I know I'm 10 minutes early. I take my usual seat and Lacey shows up a few minutes after me. Professor Mills isn't here yet.

"Hey, Emma. How you doing? You look great," I beam.

"Thanks, Lacey!" I have donned my favorite red leather jacket and a pair of skin tight jeans. My ass looks fantastic. "Listen, I've got to stay behind and talk to Professor Mills after class, but I'll meet you in the café, alright?"

"Sure," she winks at me, knowing my frustration at the overuse of the word in this room, "Everything good?"

"Everything is great. I just need to confirm something with her."

Just then the door swings open and she saunters in. A hush falls over the room, with the exception of Lacey and I. Everyone is too intimidated to speak when she comes in, for what reason I am unsure. Am I swooning over her? Absolutely. But intimidated? Hell no. I think she's shorter than me. Her eyes meet mine briefly and I smile. She returns it slightly and then starts her usual task of setting up her laptop and turning on the projector. It's the same pattern every day and I am ridiculously smitten with it. I begin taking my notebook out, humming an old tune as I'm getting set up for class.

"I love that song," a quiet mutter reaches my ears and I shoot my head up when I realize it was professor Mills. My eyes widen a little.

"Me too," I mutter back. Lacey kicks my foot, causing me to glance up. She is staring at me wide eyed and then arches her eyebrow and pointedly glances at professor Mills. I nonchalantly shrug my shoulders, and turn my attention back to the front of the room where our lesson has just begun.

"Okay, class dismissed."

Everyone quickly rises from their seats and the class begins to empty out. I take my time, putting everything away one item at a time. Lacey nudges me, waving goodbye and telling me she'll meet me at the café. I nod and then turn my attention back to professor Mills. It suddenly and painfully dawns on me that we are alone in here and, unbidden, I imagine her pushing me onto a desk and kissing me heavily. I flush, taking a moment to collect myself before speaking.

"So," I clear my throat again, feeling as if my voice is stuck there. "Is Thursday good for you?"

"Sure, Ms. Swan, Thursday is fine. Anytime between 12 and 1."

"Great. Uh. Thanks," I collect my things and turn to walk out the door. In a moment of courage, I turn back to her.

"Professor Mills?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, maybe after our conference, like to go to Starbucks and, you know, actually plan to sit together?" she looks completely dumbfounded and I find myself immediately regretting my split-second decision to ask her out.

"Come to my office at 12:45," is that a no? Crestfallen, I nod. "After we're done, I'll pack up and we can go over."

"Really?" she arches an eyebrow at me and I blush, "I'll see you Thursday then," I try to hide the beaming smile that's attempting to break out onto my face.

"Thursday," she nods her head minutely, but I can see her smile is brighter than the sun. I slink out the door and when it shuts behind me, I sink down against it for just a moment and then pop up, running down the stairs to meet Lacey for lunch.

When I arrive at the café, I'm surprised to find Lacey and Belle sitting together chatting quietly. My good mood immediately deflates when I see the looks on their faces. Lacey looks shocked and Belle is whispering to her urgently. I approach them slowly, slipping my wallet into my backpack.

"Hey guys. I'm surprised to see you both here. What's up?" Belle smiles a guilty smile and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Emma, I'm sorry. It just kind of slipped out. I figured she knew. You guys have class together 4 days a week!" I stare at her in horror.

"Belle!" I turn and look at Lacey. Suddenly, they both look at each other and bust out laughing. I stand in front of the table, staring at them.

"We're sorry, Em!" Lacey is wiping tears from her eyes as Belle continues to guffaw into her hands. "We just wanted to see your face! Oh god why didn't we tape that?! Take a seat baby. Tell us how it went."

"I am so royally ticked at you both right now. You especially," I look at Belle pointedly.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I saw Lace and she told me you had stayed behind to talk to professor Mills and we had a hilarious chat about your monumental crush on her."

"Lacey, you knew?"

"Emma, darling, I saw you wipe drool from your mouth when she bent over the other day to pick something up. Your eyes never leave her. It's hard to miss unless you're blind," I blush again.

"So? Tell us how it went!"

"I asked her out!" I blurt out. They both stare at me.

"Like on a date!?" they say in unison.

"I asked her to go to Starbucks with me after our conference!"

"I can't believe you had the balls to do that Emma! You've got a date with a smoking hot professor!" Lacey cheers.

"Yeah, she is pretty fucking hot."

**Regina's POV**

"What do you mean she asked you out!?"

"Would you keep it down!?

Katherine and I took Henry to the park after dinner so he could play with his friends and we could catch up.

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe she asked you out!"

"I can't believe I said yes. This is so inappropriate."

"Listen. For now, it's just coffee. You both know you want more, but for right now, just pretend it's a cup of coffee with me."

"Katherine-"

"Don't you dare try to bullshit me. You want her. You want her in you, on you, around you..."

I flush deeply, embarrassed because she's right. I've never wanted someone like this before.

"So," Katherine interrupts my thoughts, "What're you going to wear?"

**Emma's POV**

"BELLE! WHAT DO I WEAR!?"

It's Wednesday night and I've put this off for as long as possible. Now it's time to face the music.

"MY CONFERENCE WITH HER IS IN THIRTEEN HOURS."

Belle, instead of helping me, is taking Snapchats of my anguish and sending them to Lacey, giggling like a school girl. There's a knock on the door and I turn, dressed only in my underwear in front of my closet, and check the peephole.

"Oh, thank god!"

It's Lacey, and she's brought our new friend Ruby over, too.

"Woah, Em! Ever heard of pants? Or, you know, just clothes in general?"

"Help me decide what to wear! This is a major crisis!" They're all rolling their eyes and laughing, but I guess one look at my unusually distressed face has them singing a different tune.

It's now almost one in the morning and my outfit has been picked out.

"What're you gonna do? Are you going to sleep with her?"

Lacey and I are sitting in my bed while Ruby and Belle share her bed. I think they have a crush on each other, but I don't want to ask Belle just yet, in case she takes it the wrong way.

"I- I don't know! I want to."

"You really think she's hot?" Lacey asks me.

"There's just something about her. I don't know what it is. And no, this isn't an abandoned parents thing _or_ a Neal broke my heart thing. I'm attracted to her. Period," they all squeal in delight.

"Who would have thought Emma would be the first out of all of us to get laid," I turn a deep, deep crimson.

"Guys, come on. It's not like that. It's not just getting laid."

"But we all know it's going to happen," Ruby counters.

"Okay," Lacey hops off my bed. "This girl needs her beauty rest. And god knows she needs a lot of it," I pretend to be offended, but it's hard to cover up the giggles. Ruby jumps off the bed too, followed by Belle and I to see them out. I hug them both separately and then stand back as Belle does the same.

"You're going to look amazing, Emma," Ruby reassures me. "Seriously, she won't even know what hit her when you swagger into that room."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she drooled a little," I laugh at the thought, high on the feeling of being desired.

When they leave, Belle and I climb into bed, turning off all the lights as we go.

"Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Emma. Try to sleep okay? The sooner you sleep, the faster the day will come."

"Gee, thanks mom," we both snicker a little

An hour and a half later, I'm still wide awake.

"Pssssst! Belle. Still awake?" she grumbles, and I can tell she's turning over in bed.

"You okay?"

"I can't sleep," I can practically hear her eye roll.

"Go in my fridge and heat up a little bit of milk. My mom used to do that with me when I was little, maybe it'll work now."

I hop out of bed and begin reheating the milk. Belle sits up when I turn the lamp on.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shake my head.

"I just wanna sleep," I sit on the floor quietly, sipping the warm milk.

"Don't stress, Em. Go in there and be yourself. You're gorgeous and you know she already knows you're intelligent. Your paper sounds great, she said yes to going out with you, what more could you need?"

"I just don't know if this is a good idea," I sound pathetic.

"Emma, come over here," Belle pats her bed and I clamber into it. Not usually one for physical affection, I welcome the warm embrace. She kisses the top of my head softly.

"I've known you a long time, Emma. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about her hurting you. But, that being said, I wouldn't encourage you if I didn't think it was a good idea. You light up when you talk about her, Emma," I nod my head, smiling a little. "Look, there you are. I haven't seen you like this since Neal. I know that hurts to say. I know you don't want to trust her. But she's different; she's an adult. Neal was just juvenile. I won't let her hurt you," her grip on me tightens and I snuggle deeper into her.

"I love you, Belle," she's the only person I've ever felt safe enough to say that to.

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

When I wake up the next morning, I hear my alarm going off and reach my arm out to turn it off, only to find it out of reach. I fell asleep in Belle's bed. She's sound asleep, snoring lightly, and I watch her for a moment. Feeling a bit like a creeper, I slink out of bed and turn off my still blaring alarm. How that doesn't wake her up, I'll never know. I check my phone for any notifications and then I see the day. Thursday.

"IT'S THURSDAY!"

Belle bolts up right in bed at my scream, and I am immediately running for the shower, a trail of clothes being strewn behind me as I go.

"Emma Swan!" Belle calls after me. I pause at the bathroom door, turning to face her. "Relax. I'm proud of you, kid. Today is going to be amazing," we both share a smile and then she nods her head and I run into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Today is going to be amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoy! This is my favorite chapter! Don't forget to review! :)

**Regina's POV**

"It's Thursday." I whisper quietly to myself. I'm alone in my room, getting ready for work. My usual routine isn't feeling sufficient today, but I've already worn my nice dress and I don't have another one. I should have asked Katherine if I could borrow something of hers. Too late now. I am so nervous I feel like my whole body is vibrating. Its 7:30 and I have to go wake Henry for school, so I quietly pad into his room, opening the door and sitting on the end of his bed.

"Henry, baby, it's time to wake up. Come on sweetie," I ruffle his hair and rub his back. I know he should be able to wake up on his own, but I like this. Some mornings I get a mushy, snuggly little boy, and I wouldn't trade those days for anything.

"Okay, okay," he grumbles. Today is obviously not one of those days.

"Would you like eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Go wash your face and brush your hair, please. Then come on down."

He slides out of bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and teetering a little bit on his still tired feet. I follow him out and head downstairs to make breakfast.

As I'm whisking the eggs, I think of all the possible outcomes for today. Number one, we have a nice chat over a drink and go our separate ways and never do this again. Number two, she asks me out again. Number three, I ask her out again. As I'm going through my list, the phone rings. I snatch it quickly, seeing Katherine's name on the screen.

"Good morning sunshine!" I giggle a little, despite myself.

"Good morning Kat," I deadpan.

"Well rested?"

"Yes, mom," I tease.

"Don't forget to pay for her drink. Just do it. She'll be putty in your hands. Pull out her chair. Compliment her outfit, it doesn't matter what she's wearing. Tell her she smells nice. Ask her lots of questions."

"Okay, okay."

"Mom! I'm hungry!"

"Kat, listen, I'll call you later this afternoon."

"Hi aunt Kat!" Henry is dishing food onto his plate, getting pieces of egg everywhere, of course.

"Hey! Hey, I got it. Go sit down. Give mom one second, please. Patience, young man," he rolls his eyes, putting his plate down and walking over to the kitchen table. "Attitude!"

"Okay, sorry! I'm hungry."

"I'll talk to you later, Gina. Good luck! Be yourself! Love you!" the line goes dead.

Emma's POV

12:37; its 12:37 and I'm standing outside the building where her office is. I have once again donned my red leather jacket, but have opted for a skirt and tights instead of jeans. She could be impressed by this. I read my paper over again. Of course, it's a little too late to change anything short of writing on it myself, but I need something to pass the time and keep me from throwing up. I've never been like this at school. I do well, but I'm a slacker. I don't like work or rules or structure. But this woman makes me feel like a completely different person. She makes me want to be something. In my canvas bag, I have my camera. I've had it for years, sometimes I can't adjust the zoom just right, but it's mine all the same. I take it out and take a few shots of the door that leads into the hallway her office is in.

12:43.

I think I can go inside now. I step in, clutching my camera. I scan the doors until I find her number. 2002. Her name is listed above the number. I take a snap of that too, before sliding it back into my bag as quietly as possible. I can hear papers rustling on the other side of the door and my breath hitches a little. Her foot must be tapping on the floor, because I can hear the reverberations. Taking a deep breath, I knock quietly but, hopefully, assertively.

"Come on in," her voice is like a siren call and I turn the handle, focusing on walking with as much confidence as possible. One look at her and my heart begins to beat a wild, unsteady rhythm. She's wearing an aqua, spaghetti strap tank top, her bra strap sticking out in an annoyingly adorable way, and tight jeans. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail as usual, and her smile is warm and welcoming. I try to return it as best I can.

"Hi." I feel like I stuttered through that whole word.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. Have a seat," she gestures to the chair next to the desk. I feel like I'm frozen, watching her gaze move from my face down my body and back up again. When her eyes meet mine, I glance away quickly. It's then that I realize how small the room is. There's her desk, my chair, and a big bookshelf, mostly empty. I gape at the room, suddenly feeling like the four walls are closing in on us.

"Ms. Swan..?" her voice interrupts my train of thought and I realize I haven't taken my seat yet.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so... Small in here," she laughs a little and I'm relieved.

"I agree. Second year professors like me don't get the big offices until much later," I smile a little, glancing around the room again. "Let's take a look at your paper."

Oh yeah. The whole reason I'm even here. I open my bag and retrieve the folder containing my paper.

"Here you go," I slide the paper over to her, careful not to let my touch linger. _Stay calm, Emma. Stay calm._

"You brought your camera?" I turn beat red.

"I, uh, always have it with me. Whenever the mood strikes me, I take a picture. Well, mostly whenever."

"And when do you refrain?" I bite my tongue, stopping myself from telling her how badly I want to photograph her.

"Oh, you know, the usual. In class mostly, eating out, stuff like that," she seems satisfied with my answer.

"Okay," she turns her attention to my paper and begins reading quietly to herself, her pen following each line. I watch her face mostly, desperate to take a picture. Her lips press together as she rereads a sentence.

"Bad?"

"No," she glances up. "I like it. Very insightful. I like the metaphor."

Metaphors. I recall the day we learned about metaphors, the day I imagined fucking her against the wall and, against my will, I blush again.

"Thank you." she continues reading quietly to herself. She writes little notes as she goes, most of them content oriented, some grammatical.

"Okay. So, general consensus, this is an amazing paper. You kicked ass."

I feel my heart clench at the genuineness of her voice. I kicked ass. Emma Swan, ass kicker. Damn that feels good.

"Th-thank you," I stutter, my heart now racing. "Thanks," I repeat myself for clarity purposes, and also to feel less lame.

"I want you to be a little more specific in this paragraph. You see how in the first paragraph, you defined this word? I want you to go with the same kind of concept here. I know it seems redundant, but it helps with clarity and consistency. That's good for your paper."

"Okay, yeah I see what you're saying."

"Also, comma splice here. I'll take off for that," her voice is stern, but she's smiling. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with her she's so cute.

"Comma splice..?" I tried to recall if she had taught us that, but I couldn't.

"Okay, look at this half of your sentence before the comma. It's a complete sentence, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, that's an independent clause. Now look at the half after the comma. Independent clause?"

"Yes."

"Yes. So, that's a comma splice. You can put a semicolon there, or a period if you would prefer. That would depend on how you want it to flow."

I am completely blown away by all of this. She's just so intelligent. I can hardly stand it.

"Okay, yeah. I got it," I can't think of anything else I can say except okay. My heart is still pounding and I just feel like I'm stumbling all over myself.

"This makes sense, right? You get it?" I nod my head again, more eager this time.

"Totally. Thank you for doing this. You just really know your stuff and I love that so much. It's really refreshing to listen to you," it's her turn to blush now, as she turns away from my gaze. I slide the paper back towards me and move to put it away.

"I'll pack up my things and then we can go. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, dear. Thank you though."

I watch her slip her papers into her laptop bag and sling it over her shoulder. She pulls her keys out of her purse before putting that strap over her laptop one and then shuts down her desktop computer.

"Okay," I hear her take a deep breath. Could she be as nervous as I am? Or is she dreading this? Did she say yes out of pity? _Swan. Keep it together. She isn't Neal. She isn't your parents. She isn't trying to hurt you. She's a good, kind person. Just go with it._

"All set?" I ask. Her eyes raise to meet mine, and I'm struck with the domesticity of it all.

"Yes, I believe so," I open the door for her and she slips by, the faint smell of her perfume trailing after her. She smells like apples; maybe it's her shampoo. She locks the door and her sunglasses, always on top of her head, get slipped onto her face. God she's precious.

"After you, professor," she smiles one of the most genuine smiles I have ever seen, all wide eyed and toothy.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

We make our way down the narrow hallway, me just a few steps behind her. She holds the door open for me when we get outside and we walk in companionable silence. Every now and again her hand brushes mine and a shiver runs down my spine. I can't tell if she notices, or if she's doing the same, but I glance at her every so often as we walk. Her hair in the sunlight is a rich brown and the natural flow is just barely subdued by the ponytail. Her face is round, her body all curves. I'm struck again by her natural beauty. She's wearing little or no makeup. _Damn._

When we get to Starbucks, she stands ahead of me in line.

"So, hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon?" I blush.

"You remembered."

"Of course. Henry drinks the exact same," oh right. Her son.

"And you. Black with two sugars," she smiles and a giggle comes out too.

"Usually. I think today I might try something a little sweeter."

"I hear pumpkin spice lattes are all the rave right now if you're into that kind of stuff," we're both laughing now and I'm monumentally relieved.

"Well, I'm not so sure for myself, but my best friend Katherine is crazy about them."

"Yeah, Lacey, from class?" she nods her head. "She's obsessed. She waited in line for like half an hour the day they started making them here so she could have one."

"I figured you two were friends."

"Yeah, we hang out a lot."

It's her turn in line and she walks up to place her order.

"I would like a grande hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, please. Also, a grande vanilla latte. Scalding, please." I reach my hand out and lay it on her shoulder, trying to stop her.

"Professor Mills-"

"No, no. I insist," I can't help the blush spreading all over my body. I'm swooning.

"I really don't-"

"Sh. Maybe I'll consider letting you pick up the tab next time," I nearly squeal in delight. Next time. She already wants there to be a next time! She pays for our drinks and we stand off to the side to wait for them.

"Thank you," I whisper quietly, looking down at my feet.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Swan."

"You can call me Emma, you know? Or Em. Or I guess whatever you want," she's laughing now.

"I'll work on it, Emma."

I hear the barista call out "Regina!" and she's moving towards the counter to retrieve her drink. _Regina? Her first name is Regina. That's fucking gorgeous. _She returns, clutching her drink in her hand.

"It smells delicious."

"Sure does."

A moment later, they call my name, and I take my drink.

"Where would you like to sit, Emma?" I smile at the way my name sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Maybe somewhere a little quieter?"

The Starbucks was crowded and noisy. I already felt like people were staring.

"I know a nice place. Follow me."

We only walk for a minute and then I see a small set of tables under towering oak trees. "How's this?" she asks, concerned perhaps.

"Lovely," I walk toward a table directly under a tree, setting my drink down before moving to sit. She pulls my chair out before I get the chance. I stare at her.

"Sit, Emma. It's just a chair," she's teasing me, but she looks anxious somehow.

"I'm sorry. Thank you," she tucks it in as I sit, sliding me into the table. After she's seated, we both release a heavy sigh.

"You look so nice, Emma," I think I've died and gone to heaven.

"Thank you." I spend far too much time blushing around this woman.

"So do you, professor Mills," she seems to be hesitating, biting her lip.

"I think you could call me Regina, if you'd like. After all, I did just buy you hot chocolate," she winks at me and I immediately burst out laughing.

"Regina..." I try the name out, and I notice her shiver. "Are you cold?"

She stares at me. "What?"

"You shivered. I thought maybe you were cold. I was going to offer you my jacket."

"Sure, I'm a little chilly." I stand immediately, shrugging off my jacket and walk around to the other side of the table to help her into it. My fingertips brush her bare skin and I feel as if they're on fire now. I walk back and sit down, appraising her in my clothes.

"That's a very nice color on you, Regina," another shiver and I realize she isn't cold. _Oh damn, is it possible she's affected by me too?_

"Thank you," now she's blushing and my god the pink in her cheeks. I'm so attracted to her.

"How's your semester going?" I'm a little thrown by the change in pace.

"I'm enjoying it so far. I love this campus, it's beautiful to photograph. Very inspiring. And my professors are all pretty good. Nobody tops you, of course," I wink at her and she laughs, the kind where her head falls back. "The work can be a bit crazy and my schedule sometimes overwhelms me, but my roommate Belle is my best friend in the whole world and she helps me through everything." I've never volunteered so much information to anyone in my lifetime, besides Belle.

"My best friend Katherine and I are like that. She lives two blocks down from us and is over all the time. Sometimes I think she actually lives in our home," she laughs, seeming to recall a memory.

"And Henry? You said he was ten, right?"

"Yes, ten. He's growing up so fast. And he adores Katherine. She's helped me raise him since he was a baby."

"Henry's father?"

"Non-existent. We had a falling out within a month of Henry's birth. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left almost 10 years ago."

"I'm so sorry," I'm supremely uncomfortable now. I can't believe I brought him up.

"It's okay. Henry understands, I think. As much as a ten year old can. And we've managed just fine all these years."

"You seem like a great mom."

"I do my best. I love him so much."

"It's very, very obvious."

"What about you? You said you've been in foster homes. Have any of them stuck?"

"No, not really. I've been to 8 homes, but they were always parents with tons of other kids and they just wanted the extra money. It was always temporary for me and I usually ran away so they would move me. I met Belle when we were eight. I was on my third home and I ran away and went to the playground. She was sitting on the swings and I was sitting in the sand crying. She came over and started talking to me and we've been attached at the hip ever since. She's an English major and I'm babbling," she smiles.

"You're perfect. I mean, you were fine. I'm interested in hearing about your life," she's stammering through all of it and it's so, so cute.

"Oh. Thank you," we both pause to sip our drinks. "How's the latte?"

"Actually quite good. Hot."

"Well, you did ask for scalding."

"I like two things scalding: showers and coffee."

"That's a good motto," suddenly, I feel her foot brush against mine. I pretend not to notice, but subtly kick her back. I've never played footsie, but I think this is it.

"What about your parents?"

"My father died many years ago of a heart attack and my mother… Well, we aren't on good terms. She's appalled that I'm an English professor and a single mom. She thinks I'm too good for that."

"She sounds like a..." I trail off. A snob. The same thing I thought of the brilliant, gorgeous, quirky woman sitting in front of me just a few weeks ago.

"Bitch?" she lightly taps my foot again. I jump.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah that's what I would say," she laughs lightly, but there's a hint of sadness and heaviness in it.

"I know. I struggle with her at times, but mostly we just never talk."

"I'm so sorry. I know how you feel," the silence is back. She nudges me again, this time running her foot up to my calf and I blush, making eye contact with her.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years, Emma?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess. I would like to be married, maybe have a child. I guess it's kind of complicated because I want to travel the world and take pictures of fascinating people, but I also want to settle down and have a family. I thought about maybe photographing people for magazines and stuff like that. And now I'm babbling again. I'm so sorry," she laughs again.  
>"Emma, I asked. I like hearing about your life and your goals and your ambitions. That's what dates are for, right?" I can feel my heart start racing. She called it a date. I call it a date and now she called it a date. <em>God, Swan. You are swooning so hard.<em>

"Okay, so can I ask you now? Do you still see yourself doing this in ten years? How did you decide to become a teacher?" she pauses, looking up at the tree above us.

"When I got pregnant with Henry, I thought my fiancée and I would get married and have Henry and I don't think I thought too far past that. When he left, I knew I needed to take care of my son, so I went to school to get my degree in teaching and I hoped I would change someone's life in the classroom. As long as I can keep my job here, I think I would stay. But I haven't thought about marriage or even dating really in 10 years."

"What made you change your mind?" I pray she'll answer me the way I want her to. I feel her foot brush mine slowly.

"I think we'll save that for later, "suddenly, something dawns on her. "What time is it?" she checks her phone. "Oh shit. We've got to get going or we'll be late for class." I stand hurriedly and take her empty cup, depositing both of ours in the trash. We collect our bags and start walking towards class. I see Lacey coming up the walkway and immediately turn and walk the other direction. I laugh.

"Something funny, Ms. Swan?"

"No, not at all, professor Mills," we're both laughing. Before we enter the building, she stops me.

"Emma-" she pulls me away from the building, out of earshot of other people. Her touch on my skin is electric and my whole body is on fire. I gasp slightly when her hand slides down my arm and squeezes my hand. "I really enjoyed this with you. I want you to understand that if you're not interested in pursuing anything, I understand. But, that being said, I would like to do this again. Or something like it. Maybe somewhere off campus?"

I can hardly breathe. My heart is racing and my ears are pounding and I'm not sure if I'm imagining this or not.

"You're... Asking me out on a date?" she nods shyly, glancing down at her feet.

"Is it too soon?"

"No, Regina, definitely not. I would love to go out with you," she's beaming, absolutely beaming. For the first time, I let go of my self-control and giggle like a child.

"We should really go inside. You go in first," I nod and turn to walk in. "Emma!" I turn back to her. "Your jacket," she shrugs it off her shoulders and hands it back to me. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. Even though I wasn't cold," she winks at me and I giggle again.

"Anytime you get cold, just let me know," she's cracking up.

"Go inside, go inside."

I jog up the stairs, internally screaming. When I bust through the door I see Lacey expectantly waiting for me. She stands from her chair and runs to me and we both run down the hall out of earshot of anyone, especially Regina when she comes upstairs. _Regina. I can call her Regina now. Oh god yes._

"Emma Swan she was wearing your jacket!" Lacey is squealing and shaking my shoulders.

"I know. She was cold! Actually she had a shiver that I mistook for cold. And I can call her Regina now and Lace oh my god she asked if I wanted to go out again sometime!"

"Emma no way. No fucking way. Oh shit!"

Never in my life have I felt more alive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I'm kind of taking a chance with this one, I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know how you feel. I'm still playing around with where I'm going to go after this, and I would love feedback. Enjoy reading!

**Emma's POV**

Back at the dorms several hours later, the four of us are all congregated in my room. I have just told them the whole story of my epic date with Regina Mills, in detail, and everyone is in awe.

"Emma, if I didn't know better, I would think this is all a bunch of bullshit," Ruby is still reeling.

"Seriously, when I saw you two walking up the path together, I just about shit my pants. I couldn't believe it. And in your jacket!"

"She looked ridiculously hot in it," the absolute and complete glee I'm feeling is so hard to contain. "I can't believe she wants me. She asked me out. Like actually asked me out. On a date."

"Emma, you're glowing," Belle crawls over to me and sits in my lap, throwing her arms around me. "This is the best day of my life."

Everyone in the room has tears in their eyes as she snuggles into me, sniffling a little.

"I have been waiting for this day for ten years, Swan. Ten. And now it's here and I don't even know how to express my gratitude to this woman for lightening your spirits and changing your outlook on your life. I'm so proud of you, Emma. Thank you for taking a chance on her." I smile, tears streaming down my checks. It's late, but I have a sudden need for fresh air.

"Would you guys mind if I went for a walk? I need some fresh air and I think I'm gonna go take some new photographs of campus."

"Of course, Emma."

"We'll wait around till you come back. Text us if you get into trouble please."

"Thanks guys. I love you." I kiss Belle's head as I stand and grab my camera, putting it over my neck, and slip my shoes on. "Be back soon." and I shut the door behind me.

**Regina's POV**

I am aching to tell Katherine. As we sit at the kitchen table eating dinner, she continues to eye me, one eyebrow arched. Emma is all I can think about and my body is like a live wire with every thought. Her touch, her smell, her intoxicating laugh, everything about her has me completely smitten. I never thought I would be smitten again.

"Mom, I'm full. Can I go play video games?" I start to refuse, telling him we should go over his homework, but Katherine interjects.

"Go ahead, Henry. In half an hour we'll come in and do a homework check before story time. Okay?" he nods adamantly and puts his plate in the sink before darting off to the living room. Katherine is at my side in a heartbeat.

"Spill. Every last detail," I recount the entire afternoon, blushing through the entire thing.

"Gina," she hugs me tightly, "I'm so proud of you! You asked her out!"

"Where should I take her?"

"Ask her if there's any clubs she likes!"

"Clubs? Kat, I don't go clubbing."

"Regina. Think about this. It's a chance to go dance with her. Hold her in your arms, grind with her. It's like sex but not as good." I'm smiling despite myself and flushed.

"I'll ask her if she wants to. I can't believe I told her so much. I told her about Daniel and about my mother. I haven't felt anything like this in so long and I don't know why."

"You like her, Gina. Really like her. Don't overthink this. Just go with it. You're both on the same page now. It's all okay."

"You're right," I think for a moment. "Would you mind babysitting Henry tonight?"

"Sure, where you going?"

"After he goes to bed, I'm going to go back to campus."

"You're not gonna go looking for her, are you? Because that's weird."

"No! God, no. I want to go to the performance hall. I need some quiet time."

"Of course I'll watch him."

After Henry gets tucked in, I clean up a little and then head for the door.

"Don't be too late, Gina. You know how I feel about you wandering around campus late at night."

"I know. I'll be back soon. I just really need to do this."

"Drive safe," she kisses my cheek and opens the door for me.

When I get to the school, it's practically deserted. I park in the parking garage where I usually park and then walk across the street to the performance hall.

Katherine doesn't know this, nobody does, but I come here at night sometimes to use the piano in the practice room. I love playing piano. Ever since I was a little girl, my father used to play for me and eventually taught me. It was the one thing we did together that mother approved of. I slipped quietly into the giant room, flipping the spotlight on so it shone only on the piano. Within minutes of playing, I was immersed in my song. All that was left was me, the music, and a dream of Emma Swan.

**Emma's POV**

It's dark and a little chilly, a crisp breeze reminding me that fall is in the air. As I walk, I stop and take snapshots of the trees. The way the moon is shining tonight is enchanting. I think about Regina as I wander, wondering what she's doing and more importantly, if she's thinking of me too. I've wandered over to the performance hall, where I see a light on in one of the practice rooms. It's late, and I wonder who would be in here at this hour. I slip in quietly, shutting the door lightly behind me. That's when I hear the soft whispers of a piano floating in the air. I draw closer, the sweet melody becoming louder. It's powerful and moving and I can tell from out here that it's a love song. When I peak my head in, a breathy gasp releases from my throat. Regina. It's Regina. Her fingers are flying across the keys and she's arching into the music. I turn the flash off on my camera and pray the spotlight shining on her will be enough. I start snapping away, trying to get as many angles as I can in this limited space. When I'm sure I've got enough, I set my camera down on the floor and watch her intently. She's absolutely flawless.

All of a sudden, the music stops, and I'm flooded with panic. She's turning and our eyes connect.

"Emma-"

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I saw the light on and – and god you're just so good. I couldn't help myself, I'm so sorry," I move to take a step back, but her hand comes out, stretching towards me, halting me.

"It was for you. That song. My dad always told me to play when I felt alive or alone. I would make the most beautiful music then," I am speechless. Completely speechless. She stands from the bench, approaching me slowly. She's still dressed in her clothes from earlier, as am I.

"It's beautiful," my mouth has gone dry and my palms are sweaty.

"Not as beautiful as you, Emma," she's inches away from me, her breath blowing into my face.

"Regina-" and she's kissing me.

I hesitate for just a moment, and then melt into her. I mold my body to hers, kissing her feverishly, my hands tangling into her hair, pulling the rubber band out so her hair falls loose and I can run my fingers through her soft, wavy tresses. Her hands are cupping my cheeks, thumbs rubbing circles across my cheek bone slowly. Her tongue runs against my lips and I grant her entrance right away, our tongues battling for dominance.

Before I can stop myself, a deep and guttural moan rips from my throat. I'm kissing her. Regina Mills. I'm kissing Regina Mills! Our mouths disconnect just long enough to catch our breath, and then her lips are back on mine in an instant. They trail from my lips, down to my neck, where she sucks hard, eliciting a gasp followed by a deep groan. I pull on her hair, urging her to meet my lips again. She kisses me again, this time wrapping her arms around my waist and guiding me towards the piano. _Oh god. Oh god the piano._

She pushes me against it and the cool top makes me shiver.

"Emma, I've never felt like this before in my life," her admission has me gasping and I pull away from her lips to look into her eyes.

"Neither have I, Regina," she moans and reattaches her lips to my neck, alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm throbbing and soaked, desperately ready for her. I have no idea how this escalated so quickly.

"I trust you, Regina," her hands are at my hips, her fingertips resting just under the fabric of my blouse. She breaks our kiss to pull the blouse over my head and toss it across the room. Her hands wander up my stomach to my ribs, where her hands trace the light indents of my rib cage. I break out in goose bumps and shiver.

"Touch me," I guide her hands to my breasts, where I encourage her to cup them and knead them. The gasp that escapes her lips sends another shot of heat straight to my core. I kiss her again, deeply, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. Her hands move slowly to my back, where she deftly unhooks my bra, tossing that as well.

"Emma. Oh Emma, you're beautiful," I blush. "You don't know what you do to me."

It suddenly occurs to me that she's completely clothed.

"Let me touch you," I beg. She bites her lip nervously, but nods her head. I kiss her lips sweetly before making a line down to her neck. She's receptive and exceedingly sensitive at her pulse point. I bite it gently and her hips rock into mine, causing me to moan as well.

"Fuck, Emma," her breathing is labored. I slide the tank top straps down her arms one at a time, kissing my way down each arm as I go. Finally, I pull it off her, slowly revealing her to me. I'm overcome with emotion, so I run my hands from her neck down her chest to her stomach. It quivers beneath my touch and I look up at her, our eyes connecting.

"You're perfect. So perfect," I can hardly breathe.

Suddenly, she reaches behind her and undoes her bra and I watch in disbelief as it falls to her feet and I can see her full breasts. I flip her so she's pushed against the piano and immediately latch my mouth onto her nipple. She cries out and laces her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to her.

"Emma! Oh god, yes. Oh fuck."

God I love that she's so vocal. I suck hard and release her left nipple with a pop, nipping it slightly as I pull away and move to the other one. She's moaning continually and I feel each and every moan deep in my core. I need her. Her hips buck again as I nip her right nipple and her knee makes direct contact with my clothed sex.

"Ah!" I cry out and my hips immediately begin to grind down, seeking relief. "Regina," I pant, "please touch me."

The next thing I know, she's on her knees, pulling both my skirt and my stockings off so I'm down to my panties. She stands again and begins to undo her pants.

"Let me," I kiss her again, unable to help myself, as I slide the zipper down and undo the button. It's my turn to kneel and I help her shimmy out of her pants. I kiss my way up her right leg, stopping just above her pubic bone and sucking the skin I find there.

"Fuck! Emma!"

She yanks me up and kisses me roughly, biting my lip as our teeth clash. Her hands return to my breasts where she pinches my nipples repeatedly.

"Gina!" her name comes out as a breathy gasp and I'm putty in her arms. I can't believe this is happening. Her lips find my nipple now and I groan.

"Fuck, baby."

Her skilled tongue is swirling around my nipple and her left hand is on my other breast, giving them equal attention. I lace the fingers of her free hand with mine, grounding myself.

When her lips come back to mine, they're millimeters apart, and I feel as if she's breathing life into me. On instinct, I bring my knee up to her core and push, causing her to throw her head back, a choppy moan leaving her lips. She grinds onto my leg, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Emma. Emma I want you," she's gasping, sweat beading on her forehead. I gather up my courage and halt her grinding, extracting my leg from between hers. She whimpers, but it soon turns to a moan when my fingers replace my leg. I slip my hand into her panties and rub her clit, gently at first and then harder. Pushing her gently, I turn us around so she has her back to the piano again. Her hands fly back to grip the piano and she lays her head back, leaving me access to her neck. I pepper her in love bites as my fingers rub her mercilessly. Her hips jerk forward and I can tell I'm building her up. She stands straight and pulls me to her so every inch of our skin is connected.

"Make love to me, Emma. I want you inside me. I need you to take me."

Her words are my complete and utter undoing. I kiss her briefly but soundly and then kneel and pull her panties down. She kicks them away and, on my knees, I get a good look at her. She's gorgeous; head thrown back, chest heaving, gloriously naked, and mine. All mine.

"Sit. Sit on the piano," she obeys immediately, pulling herself up.

"Spread your legs. Let me see you, my queen."

As she spreads her legs, I am completely breathless. She's gorgeous and glistening. Her juices are coating every inch of skin.

"Emma," she whimpers. That's all I need. I kiss my way up her thighs, inhaling the heady smell of her arousal on my way up. I take my first tentative lick and we both groan in unison. She tastes so sweet. I take another long, slow swipe, and her hips tilt up.

"God, Emma, yes. Just like that baby."

I direct my tongue to her clit, flicking it roughly. She cries out again. _Oh god she's so good_. I bring my fingers to her entrance and tease it slowly. Her hips tilt forward again, trying to force me in. I indulge quickly, and sink a singular digit into her pulsing sex. She is soft and wet and tight and I am in complete awe. I begin to pump slowly and she matches my rhythm immediately.

"Emma, oh god Emma, Emma!" my name falls off her lips again and again as I slide in and out of her.

She grabs for my arm and tries to pull me up with her. I scramble up, never breaking pace, and our bodies mold together as I pump into her. She once again shoves her knee between my legs, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. I grind against her mercilessly.

"Regina, oh god," I feel like I'm on fire. I pick up the pace and add another finger, feeling her pulsing around me.

"I'm so close, Emma. Oh shit, yes!" I curl my fingers inside her and, without warning, she is shuddering around me, her walls clamping down on my fingers. Her face is absolutely stunning, her orgasm washing over her, consuming her. I coax her through it slowly, watching her every move. I clamber off her, pulling my fingers out slowly, and replace them with my tongue. I clean all her juices off until she whimpers, pushing my head away. I help her off the piano and kiss her gently, so she can taste herself on my lips.

"Emma Swan," she breathes my name, collapsing into my arms. I bring us down to the floor gently, where I cradle her to me.

"Regina Mills. You are stunning. Absolutely stunning. And I will never get enough of you."

"Good, because now it's my turn."

**Regina's POV**

I've never been taken like that in my life and now this gorgeous young woman is looking down at me with giant doe eyes and a thrill runs through my body at the thought of pleasuring her.

"Gina," she whispers my name as I gently kiss her cheek. Her eyes close and I brush my lips over their lids before bringing my lips to hers again. She moans long and low and our tongues play a lazy tango. I bring my hands down to her breasts and palm them. They fit perfectly into my hands. I swipe my thumbs over her rosy nipples and they harden instantly. She breaks our kiss to throw her head back and whimper. God she's so beautiful.

"How do you want me to take you, Emma?" I'm suddenly feeling daring. She groans.

"Regina," she's panting, her chest still heaving.

"Tell me, Emma. How do you want me to take you? I want to please you. I want you to come hard for me."

"Fuck, Regina. I can't think with you talking like that," I kiss her again, more forcefully, and she responds eagerly. She breaks the kiss again and brings her lips to my ear.

"I want you to fuck me Regina. I want to scream your name," a new wave of arousal courses through my body and I respond immediately, pushing her onto the floor and sitting astride her. In one quick motion, I rip her panties off her body. She gasps and her hips slam into mine, creating a delicious friction.

"Ah! Shit!" her eyes slam shut as I position us so our clits rub together with each shift of my hips. "Regina, oh my god," I smile, giggling a little, and then rock against her forcefully, feeling an electric sensation in my body. The smell of our arousal mixing together is intoxicating. We rock together, both of us moaning incoherently. Her hands are running up my stomach to my chest where she pinches my nipples, causing me to rock harder.

"Regina. Regina please, I need to come," she's begging and I am soaked again. "Inside me. I need you."

Without hesitation, I slide a finger into her and then two. Her head slams back and she moans loudly.

"Yes, just like that. Oh my god," I pump her furiously while grinding on her now slick thigh. Her moaning is only making me wetter. "Shit, I think I'm gonna come. Regina!" her screams are reverberating around the room. I curl my fingers in her once, twice, three times, and then her walls clamp down and she screams my name one more time, her juices completely coating my hand.

"Oh, Emma. Good girl. Breathe baby, just breathe," she lets out a gasping breathe and, after helping her ride out her orgasm, I slowly slide my fingers out. She watches me carefully as I suck them between my own lips, groaning at her taste. She pulls me to her and kisses me. When I pull away, there's a wicked glint in her eye.

"Let me taste you."

Oh fuck. She lays down flat again and pulls my legs so they straddle her head.

"Come to me baby. Let me see you."

Her hands push my legs further apart and then, without warning, her tongue is digging through my folds and she's sucking my clit. I try with all my might not to thrust my hips, but her tongue is working magic on me.

"Emma. Holy- oh! Oh yes! Right there," I start grinding down on her face, desperate to come again. "Emma, please!" I suddenly feel her hand kneading my ass before a harsh slap is delivered to my left cheek. "Oh fuck!" and I'm coming again. My vision blurs and I feel Emma already tugging me down before I can fall over. My orgasm is still washing through me and I quiver as the waves pass. _God, how the hell did you do that to me? _

"Regina, my sweet, sweet Regina," she's kissing my head and whispering to me. Our bodies curl together on the carpeted floor and she runs her fingers through my hair. After a few moments of silence, I finally find my voice.

"Emma, that was amazing. You're amazing," I watch her blush.

"You are, Regina. And so, ridiculously beautiful," now it's my turn to blush. "Can I photograph you?" I turn my head sharply towards her.

"What? Now?" she nods her head shyly, peeking up at me. "Go ahead," she squeals with glee and launches herself off the floor and over to door. God, I could watch that ass all day. She turns to me and immediately snaps a picture.

"Emma! I wasn't ready!" she's laughing.

"That's the point, baby. I want to see the real you," she looks guilty for a moment.

"Emma Swan, what aren't you telling me?" still standing, she looks down at her feet, wiggling her toes.

"I took a couple shots of you while you were playing. I couldn't help it. You looked so free and just gorgeous," she sits down next to me, our bare skin touching as she leans her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry. I can delete them if you really want me to," the sincerity in her voice is heart breaking.

"No, baby. Keep them. But those and whatever we take right now don't go anywhere but us. Got it?"

"You're being such a professor right now," we both start to giggle and she leans over and kisses my nose. "Good thing I find you so damn hot."

She flips the camera, "Kiss me," she demands. I oblige and the camera starts to click. I pull away laughing and it keeps clicking. "Okay, this time smile okay?" our heads bump together and I hear the shutter of the lens.

"Satisfied?" she smirks at me.

"Not quite. Would you go stand by the piano? Lean against the end of it?"

"Emma-" I start to say no.

"Please I just really want to remember this. Forever."

How in the hell could I say no to that? Despite my trepidations, I lean against the edge of the piano.

"Ass out, please. Pop that booty!" we're both laughing so hard, I don't even notice she's taken pictures. She stands and joins me, depositing the camera onto the piano and then wrapping her arms around my waist.

"As much as I would love to stay like this forever, Belle is going to start to worry. We've been locked in here for quite a while," I nod, though I don't want to leave our music room bubble.

"I agree. Katherine is home babysitting Henry. I'm surprised my phone hasn't rang."

We both began the hunt for our clothes, slipping them on quietly.

"Do you regret it?" she says it so quietly, I almost miss it. I stand upright after slipping my panties back on.

"Emma Swan. Look at me," her eyes reluctantly meet mine. "I am insanely attracted to you, in case you missed all the lovemaking that just happened? Would I have preferred our first time to be a little later on and maybe a little more romantic? Sure. But this is how it was supposed to happen and it was perfect. You were perfect. We were perfect," she beams and then launches herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"When can I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow night? Is there a club you like that we can go to?"

"You want to go to a club with me?"

"Put that eyebrow down, young lady. Yes, I want to go to a club with you."

"Well, I know just the place. Meet me outside the library at 10 tomorrow night."

"So bossy."

"I know for a fact you like it," she winks and gives me a quick peck. My heart is pounding. _I just agreed to go to a club with Emma Swan._

When we both finish dressing, Emma collects her camera and I take my purse and we make our way outside. The air has gotten cooler and I shiver.

"Here, take my jacket. You can give it back to me later," she slips the jacket on, glances around us and then pulls me to her by the lapels of her jacket. My breath gets caught in my throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispers seductively and then kisses me chastely, her lips lingering on mine, before she turns and saunters off. I'm swooning all over the place.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody! I can't believe I'm up to 90 followers! This is so exciting! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter; thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next one and I hope you enjoy this too! Leave me a comment, let me know what you think or what you want to see happen next! I take everyone's comments into consideration! Happy reading! :)

**Emma's POV**

When I finally wander back to the room, I hear a scuffle behind the door as I turn my key.

"Emma!" Belle hops off her bed as I come in. "Where have you been!? You've been gone for hours!"

_Hours. We made love for hours. _I realize I'm staring at Belle, and she is staring at me. Waiting for an explanation.

"Emma, you're a mess. Look at your hair. What have you been doing?" Ruby and Lacey are still here and have approached me. A wolfish grin appears on Ruby's face.

"I think the real question is who Emma has been doing," and then I explode.

"I JUST HAD SEX WITH REGINA FUCKING MILLS."

Everyone collectively gasps and then I am surrounded by hugs and squealing.

"No!"

"What happened?"

"How did you find her?"

"Where did you do it?"

"Was she good?"

"Hey! Too many questions at once. Can I change first and then we can talk about it?" they all nod their heads eagerly.

"Hurry up! It's after midnight and some of us have class in the morning!"

I run into the bathroom with my clothes, a shit-eating grin on my face. _How did this happen?_ I can't believe it. As I divest myself of all my clothes, I see the marks she left on my skin. My neck is peppered in love bites and, turning my back to the mirror, I see my back covered in scratches. There are subtle bite marks peppering my stomach. I will keep these to myself.

"Okay," I walk out of the bathroom and discard my sex clothes into the hamper. "Sit down ladies. You aren't going to believe this."

"So she's incredible in the sack," I blush and start giggling. Ruby is a very straight forward person.

"Yes, she's amazing. She's gorgeous."

"Okay, okay. We don't need all those details. Some of us have to see her in class Monday morning and try to not picture her naked," Lacey is pretending to gag across from me.

"I just can't believe it happened. I didn't expect her to kiss me. I didn't think she was going to make the first move. She was so passionate though," my fingers trace the bumps of all the hickeys.

"She tore you up, Em."

"Those aren't even the best ones!" I wink and we all fall into a fit of giggles.

"So what club are you going to?"

"I think the Rabbit Hole? I know it's a little grimy but it's my favorite and nobody will know us because it's so far away and it's dark and we can dance and have fun," I'm grinning from ear to ear. "And! I forgot to tell you guys she has my leather jacket. She was cold when we left so I let her wear it. Also, I have pictures of her naked on my camera."

"WHAT!?" everyone screams and Belle leaps into the air, lunging for my camera.

"No no no!" I hop up too and rip the camera from her hands. "No way, Belle. No way. They're private."

"Aw, Emma, come on. Can you just show us something?"

"Okay, okay. I have some beautiful ones of her playing," I connect my camera up to the computer and the files load. Selecting just the right one, I tilt the screen so they can all see.

"Damn, Em. I'm straight and that's fucking gorgeous. It's so weird seeing her like that."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"That's a beautiful picture."

Her head is tilted toward the sky and her eyes are closed.

"So you're seeing her tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night. I already can't wait."

**Regina's POV**

I turn my key in the lock as quietly as I can, hoping Katherine decided to crash in the spare room and is already sleeping. I'm dying to tell her about this, but I also want to curl up in a ball and drown in the memory of tonight. I close the door gently behind me and kick my shoes off in the foyer. I turn slowly and then the hall light flicks on. _Shit._

"Sneaking in is so unbecoming of you, Regina. Where have you been?"

"I uh," I pause, unsure how to say this, "Emma found me at the school."

"No way. What happened?"

"I kissed her..." before Katherine can start squealing with glee, I raise a finger, "then we had sex."

"You. Did. WHAT!?"

"Shhhh! You're going to wake Henry up!"

"You slept with Emma. I can't believe you did it," I blush, looking away from Katherine.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I ripped her panties off her and I kind of stole them," she gapes at me and then throws her arms around me.

"You fucking psycho. I love you."

I start laughing and suddenly tears start streaming down my face and I'm sobbing into her neck.

"Gina… Oh, sweetie, what is it? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm so happy, Kat. I can't even believe how happy I am. I'm wearing this hideous leather jacket because she loves it and whenever I'm cold she gives it to me and that's the sweetest thing ever. She's gorgeous and sweet and absolutely amazing. We're going out tomorrow night. I don't know where, she's surprising me," I'm still crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I never thought I would be this happy again," and then I can't stop smiling. "I think she breathed life right back into my soul."

"I hope you say that in your vows when you two get married," she winks at me and starts dragging me up the stairs. "I want every dirty detail," I groan.

Upstairs, I divulge every detail, even showing Kat the marks she left on my skin.

"She ate you alive, babe. You didn't stand a chance," I laugh, my fingers brushing over a particularly large hickey directly on my pulse point.

"She was seriously amazing. I have never felt that good before. It was exhilarating."

"I would like to point out two things. The first being you initiated this. You kissed her first, you made things sexual, you made this come to light. I'm so proud of you I could cry. The second being you let her take pictures of you naked. I had to coerce you into taking some form of a profile pic for Facebook, but doe eyed Emma Swan has shots of you naked on her camera," I'm beat red as she says this, remembering the way it felt to be looked at so hungrily.

"And actually, I have a third thing," I roll my eyes teasingly. "She spanked you and you fucking loved it," we both start to laugh and soon it turns into full blown cackling, both of us covering our faces with pillows.

When we recover from our laughing jag, Katherine scoots over to me on the bed and hugs me tightly.

"You have done an amazing thing, my dear. Go shower and get in bed. You're gonna have a late night. I will be here at 8 and we will prepare you for a night on the town. Tell Henry in the morning that he can have that sleepover with Hansel and Gretel," we both giggle at Katherine's nickname for two of Henry's closest friends.

"Okay, bossy pants."

"I'll let myself out. Good night dearie," she kisses my head and then disappears out the door. I can hardly wait for tomorrow.

**Emma's POV**

Its 9:45 Friday night and Belle, Lacey, Ruby, and I are all sitting together outside the library waiting for Regina.

"Listen, when she pulls up, please don't go up to her okay? I don't want to spook her. She'll know I told you guys. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Okay, okay. We promise."

I smooth out my dress again, a form fitting red number matched with black boots. I was reluctant to wear heels, so the girls compromised and allowed me to wear a pair of Ruby's thigh high boots. The dress is mine and I'm so proud of it.

"You look hot, Em. Relax. She's already fucked you. She knows you're flawless," I blush at Lacey's words.

Suddenly, I see a 560 SL Mercedes Benz pull up in the pick-up/drop off area.

Ruby whistles, "Damn. Hot car. Think that's her?

I'm not sure, so I hesitate, "I don't know, I don't know."

Then I see the person in the driver's side get out of the car and the street lamps shines directly on her. My beautiful professor. Everyone squeals when they see her.

"Hush! Keep it down, she can hear you!"

She walks around to the passenger side and opens the door, gesturing to me. I wave goodbye to everyone, grab my clutch, and make my way over to her. She's stunning, absolutely stunning. Her hair is down and cascading to about shoulder length, curled slightly at the ends. Her makeup is subtle and sophisticated. I can see hints of eyeliner and mascara the closer I get. She as well has a tight dress on, but hers is black. I'm surprised to see my leather jacket as an accessory to her outfit. She looks me up and down as I'm approaching and then she glances behind me to my friends.

A smirk forms on her lips and, when I reach her, she pulls me to her by my hips and kisses me soundly, her arms encircling me. I can hear the hooting and whistling behind me and we both break apart giggling. I want to be embarrassed, but there isn't a single inch of me that thinks that's possible.

"Hi," I whisper, kissing her nose before I slide into the car. I see her turn to my friends after she closes the door and they all go wide-eyed. When she gets in, I turn to her.

"What've you done to my friends?" she laughs heartily.

"Nothing, dear. You look breathtaking," she leans into me and kisses me again, this time slowly and languidly. Her hands slide into my long, blonde locks and massage my scalp slightly. When she pulls away, she takes a moment to collect herself and then puts the car in drive.

"Direct me, baby. I'm at your disposal."

"Get on the expressway," I say quietly. She nods her head and begins driving.

"You're staring, Ms. Swan," I glance away quickly, feeling awkward, and she giggles.

"I'm sorry. You're stunning, Gina. I can't look away," she smiles brightly and then reaches over and laces her fingers with mine, kissing my hand lightly.

"Take exit 112."

"Okay."

"Where is Henry tonight?"

"Sleepover with his friends. He's been begging all week."

"How nice."

"You'll meet him one day."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. And Katherine. She came over and helped me get ready tonight."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Why not, Emma?" she glances at me sideways and I turn my head to look out the window.

"I don't know, you could definitely do better than me."

"Emma dear, you're who I've chosen. Katherine is already your biggest fan, after me of course," we both laugh a little.

"Belle is yours too."

"Is that so?" I nod my head, "She's been waiting a long time to see me happy with someone," we both fall into a silence, her thumb rubbing my knuckles as she drives. I don't realize we've been driving for almost twenty-five minutes until the car begins to slow as she pulls off the expressway.

"Take a left at this light and a right at the second light. For the record, I think you look amazing. Though I prefer you with nothing at all," she turns for a moment and opens her mouth to say something and I wink at her. Her laughter fills the car.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she looks at me again and winks back and I blush furiously. My panties are already wet. When she turns at the next light I instruct her to park in the first parking lot to the right.

"Where are we, Emma?"

"Listen, it's a bit of a dive, but the music is good and it's dark and way off campus and I really like it. If you hate it, we'll leave. I promise," she looks worried, pulling at her lip with her teeth. "I'll take care of you, Gina. Just relax and trust me," I hop out of the car and run around to her door and open it for her, offering my hand.

We walk up to the Rabbit Hole together, my arm around her waist. She's left my jacket in the car and our bare skin is connected at the shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine. When the doors open, it feels like a completely different world. We both get carded and I am given a stamp because I'm under twenty-one. No drinks for me, but I bring Regina to the bar so she can order something.

"A shot of tequila," I stare at her.

"Really?"

"I think I'll need it," I wrap my arms around her and draw her close to me.

"You'll see the real reason I want you here as soon as you take your shot."

As soon as it's set down in front of her, she throws it back. Shaking her head a little, she turns to me.

"Let's dance," she offers before I have the chance. I hold a finger up and quickly place money on the bar for the drink.

"Don't protest," I say forcefully. She raises an eyebrow at me but acquiesces. Grabbing my hand, we move towards the dance floor. It's packed with people, but I pull her as far in as we can go.

The bass is heavy and I push my body directly against hers and pull her lips to mine. She kisses me heavily, her hands wandering from my face down to my hips and down to my ass where she squeezes roughly. I break our kiss and turn in her arms, grinding my ass into her. Her lips are on my neck in an instant, sucking, kissing, and licking.

"We could have done this at home, baby," I groan loudly as her hands move up my stomach to fondle my breasts. My head tilts back onto her shoulder and I moan into her ear. I turn back again so I'm facing her, slipping my thigh between her legs and sucking her earlobe into my mouth. She's grinding on me and I can feel her soaked panties on my thigh.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she nods her head.

"I imagined fucking you against the wall in class one day. Grinding on your ass and kissing your neck. I imagined you screaming my name."

"Oh, fuck, Emma," I smile, eliciting the exact response I wanted.

She kisses me again and we move to the music. It's so easy with her, something I didn't expect.

As the song changes, she turns her body around, her back to me. I take a chance and give her a gentle slap before grinding down on her.

"Goddamn it, Emma. I have no idea why that turns me on," my only response is to kiss her neck.

We stay like this for several songs before she turns to me and tells me she'd like to sit down. We're both hot, sweaty, and aroused. I grab her hand and we wiggle our way out of the throng of people. Already it feels cooler.

"There are some booths in the back, maybe we can grab one."

All the booths are filled, so we just stand by the bar. It's quieter back here, so we don't have to shout and there's cool air blowing directly onto us. She moves behind me and slips her arms around my waist. We move slowly despite the beat of the song. I turn in her arms after the song ends and slip my arms around her neck, my fingers digging into the hair at the base of her head and pull her head close to mine.

"What do you think?"

"It has its perks," her voice sounds like pure sex and I'm ridiculously turned on.

"I know this is the part of the date where I'm supposed to ask you deep and personal questions but to be perfectly honest," I lean into her so my lips are at her ear, "all I can think about right now is fucking you," she takes in a sharp intake of breath.

"Shit, Emma," she immediately grabs my hand, pulling me in the direction of the door.

"Gina! Where are we going?"

"Now it's my turn to surprise you," I'm shocked by how forceful she's become. It's hard to believe that only a few days ago we never even spoke to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, so I'm still playing around with chapter 8, so the next update will probably be on Tuesday. Tomorrow is going to be very hectic! I can't believe my story has reached over 100 followers! I am so honored! Thanks to everyone who reviews; you guys crack me up and I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading! :)

**Emma's POV**

It doesn't take me long to figure out we're going to the beach. I move to take my boots off, but she stops me.

"I want to. Later," _oh fuck_. My panties flood again and now I know they're ruined. The beach is empty, the cool air driving everyone away after dark.

"Come with me, Emma," she whispers it quietly, seductively. I get out of the car and watch as she pulls several towels out of the trunk.

"Did you plan this?" I ask in disbelief.

"No, baby. I keep towels in here so that if Henry and I ever come here, we won't forget towels. We're very bad about that for some reason," I smile and take a towel from her.

"That's ridiculously adorable," I mutter.

"What?"

"You. You're adorable," she giggles. "See? Like that. That's adorable. Like holy shit you're cute," I kiss her nose and move towards the boardwalk to the beach. She closes the trunk and follows behind me. I try not to think about the fact that we've come here to have sex, because I know I'll get nervous.

"This way, Emma," she leads me to a small grove. There's a little pond and lots of trees surrounding it. The sand is softer here.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"I've lived here all my life. I've had a little time to explore," she's laying towels down and I give her the one in my hand.

"You've lived here all your life?"

"Yes. And my father and I used to come here a lot before he died."

"This is beautiful," the moon is full and I sigh in contentment.

"Sit, Emma," she's already seated on one of the towels, her legs crossed at the ankles, leaning against a tree trunk. I scoot in next to her and throw one of my legs over hers, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Is this okay?"

"Perfect."

She tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. I rest my forehead against hers as the kiss ends and close my eyes. Our breaths mingle as we sit there, our fingers laced together.

"I meant what I said last night, Emma. I haven't felt this way in a long time," she's whispering and her voice shakes. I pull away a little and see a tear sliding down her cheek. I wipe it away quickly and then kiss her forehead.

"I promise to make you feel this way for as long as you'll let me," her eyes meet mine and then she pulls me to her and kisses me passionately. I immediately sit up and swing my leg all the way across her lap, straddling her.

"Oh, Emma," she sighs and it turns into a groan when I lace my fingers into her soft, brown hair and tug lightly.

"I want you to feel like a Queen, Regina Mills, because that's exactly what you are. My Queen."

**Regina's POV**

Being straddled by Emma Swan will always be one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Her fingers are laced in my hair and her lips are attached to my neck. I can't stop the groans coming out of my mouth. I feel like a teenager again.

"Emma, baby. Oh god," her hands have found my breasts and are kneading them roughly as her hips grind down on me. I run my hands up the backs of her thighs and under her dress, squeezing her ass. She detaches from my neck to yelp in my ear and bites on the lobe. I feel like a ball of electricity, fire shooting through my veins.

"Clothes. Off," she demands. I immediately divest her of her dress, leaving her in her undergarments and boots.

"Stand," I say forcefully. She dismounts from me and stands tall. Her legs are miles long and she looks so sexy in black lace and black boots. "Fuck, Emma. What I wouldn't give to have your camera right now," she laughs quietly, looking down at me. I get on my knees, kissing just above her underwear. She threads her fingers into my hair and pushes my face into her pussy.

"I am so wet for you Regina. You do the wildest things to me," I take a deep breath, smelling her arousal. I nuzzle her through her panties, eliciting a deep groan from her, and then move my attention to her boots, unzipping them slowly and kissing every inch that's exposed to me.

When both boots have been disposed of, she kneels down in front of me and kisses me slowly before tugging my dress off as well. My undergarments are red and I blush the same color.

"We match," she smiles wryly.

"Sort of," we both giggle a little.

Now both only in our undergarments, I push her backwards so I'm on top of her, straddling one thigh and pushing one of mine between her legs. She groans and it sends a thrill through my body. I lean down, sweeping my hair out of the way and kiss her lips before moving down to her neck and finally her chest. Not bothering to unhook her bra, I just pull the cups down so I can quickly take a nipple between my lips and suck, pinching the other with my two fingers.

"Oh, fuck! Regina, god that feels so good. Shit!" she slams her leg up so it pushes against my core, relieving the pounding and pulsing for only a moment. I can't believe how turned on I am.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, baby," I can't believe I just said that, but one look at Emma's dark and desire-filled pupils and heaving chest tells me it was a good idea.

"Take me, Gina. I'm yours. All yours," I smile and quickly pull her underwear off before sliding down her body.

"Open your legs baby. I can't wait to taste you," her legs fall open instantly. "Oh, Emma. You're so wet."

"All for you," she pants. I nip the inside of her thighs and let my nose brush the neatly groomed patch of now dark blonde hair, making her groan. "Please, Regina."

"Please what, Ms. Swan?"

"Oh fuck," she lets out a deep groan and I feel my face heat up more. _That turned her on?_

"Please what, Ms. Swan?" I repeat. Another moan.

"Fuck me!" she finally gasps. I quickly part her folds and slide two fingers deep inside her.

"Oh god!" she thrusts her hips immediately and we set a grueling pace. Repositioning my fingers, I suck her clit and place my tongue flat against it, applying as much pressure as I can.

"Regina! Oh my god! Right there, right there baby," I add a third finger, stretching her. Her back arches and I only pump my fingers twice when her walls clamp around me and she comes, my name falling off her lips like a chant. I lap at her juices as she comes down from her high until she pushes me away with her hand and releases a soft grunt. I crawl up her body and mold myself to her side, resting my head on her chest. I kiss her pulse point.

"Hi," I say quietly. A lazy smile stretches across her lips, her eyes at half-mast.

"Gina," she sighs. She pulls me in closer and I am content in being held like this forever. I lose track of time as we sit wrapped up in each other.

"Emma?"

"Hm?"

"Why me?" I peak up at her and she begins to sit up, bringing me with her.

"What do you mean, why you?" she leans back against the tree with me and uses a towel as a shield for our naked bodies against the cool night air.

"Just… Why?"

"If you're asking me why I think you're attractive, I'm going to be so sad," she pauses and I choose to not make eye contact. "Regina Mills. Look at me," I reluctantly glance up. "Babe, you're incredible. Seriously you have been soaking my panties since the first day you sauntered into class."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"I saunter?"

"Babe you have swagger like no other. Your ass should be on display 24/7."

"I've never thought of myself like that," my heart is pounding as Emma talks. All my life, I've felt so insignificant. Suddenly this girl comes along and changes everything.

"You're flawless Regina," when her lips brush mine, I feel as if I've entered another dimension. "I will never, ever let you feel anything less than that again. Every time I look at you I see so much beauty. And I'm not just talking about your amazing ass," I giggle despite myself. Emma always seems to know how to do that. "You're a good person. You're a wonderful mother and a fantastic teacher. You're compassionate, nerdy, unbelievably intelligent, a little quirky, very funny, and very misunderstood. Something tells me you've always felt a little misunderstood and I'm here to tell you that won't happen anymore. You're going to be part of my world, baby. You aren't alone and you aren't an outcast. Okay? You're my world," I can't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Instead of speaking, I launch myself up and kiss her fervently, straddling her, and desperately hoping to convey everything I'm feeling, even the things I can't identify.

"Let me make love to you, baby," I smile, nodding my head. The towel has fallen away and her hands roam my bare body. I feel vulnerable, like I'm on display. But I trust her.

Her lips trail down from my lips to my neck and then down to my chest, where she takes an already hard nipple into her mouth. I take in a deep breath and hold it as she sucks furiously.

"Fuck!" she bites down lightly and swats my ass simultaneously. "Emma," I pant, "Emma, please."

She releases me with an echoing pop.

"Please what, professor Mills?" I don't know why that's so hot, but oh damn.

"Touch me," her hand travels to my stomach where my muscles noticeably quiver under her touch.

"Here?" she teases. Frustrated and panting, I grab her hand and place it over my throbbing sex. I've never felt so powerful in my life; so confident.

"Here," I say assertively. The answering groan she lets out sends out another rush of wetness. Her fingers swirl teasingly at my entrance and then move up to my clit.

"Like this baby?" she moves her fingers in indiscriminate patterns, varying in pressure.

"Ms. Swan," her eyes close and her head falls back against the tree. "Do I have to demonstrate?" her head snaps up and, before she can reply, I remove her fingers and replace them with my own, sinking them in deep. "Oh fuck," I begin riding my own fingers. I can feel her eyes on me, but the sensations force my eyes to remain closed.

"Gina," I pry my eyes open and she's staring wide-eyed at me, her mouth gaping.

"Would you like to try now, Ms. Swan?" I ask between pants and moans.

"Pull your fingers out. Now," her voice is hard and rough, eyes clouded with desire. This is a new side of Emma Swan. I think I like it. As soon as I remove my fingers, she sits forward.

"Kneel facing the tree, hands on the trunk," my mouth goes dry and I oblige immediately. "Ass out," I want to feel embarrassed, but all I feel is arousal and need.

"I'm going to spank you for misbehaving, professor," I groan. "I want you to count out loud. One to ten. Understand?" I nod my head.

"What was that? Use your words, professor."

"Fuck. Yes, Emma. I understand." _Now I understand why she finds that so hot._

"Good girl. Ready?"

"Yes," I whisper. I can hardly stand the anticipation. When I feel her gentle touch on my right cheek I take a deep breath, anticipating the blow. When it comes, I let out a cry.

"One," _how am I enjoying this? This isn't me._ Another blow.

"Oh fuck! Two!" suddenly the blows are raining down and I struggle to keep up counting, my arousal consuming me. She is moaning behind me.

"You're mine, Regina."

"Yes," her hand falls across my ass one final time. "Ten!" I am gasping for breath and shaking all over. Her hands are at my waist and suddenly I feel her hot pussy grinding against my ass.

"Mine, Regina."

"Oh god, Emma. I'm yours. Please take me. Please," I don't beg but my god if she doesn't touch me soon I think I might implode. She continues grinding, but slips one hand between my legs and thrusts three fingers into me without warning. She gives me a moment to adjust and then sets a punishing pace. Soon all I can hear are her moans and mine coupled with the sound of her fingers pumping into me. She's still grinding on me and I can tell she's getting close.

"Harder, Em," I encourage through gritted teeth. "I want to come together," she lets out a cry and thrusts harder. "Oh fuck! Yes baby! God yes!" her thumb circles my clit as her fingers curl inside me.

"Oh Gina. Baby I'm so close."

"Yes! Yes! That's it. Come with me," and then I'm hurtling over the edge, screaming out her name. I collapse against the tree, spent and sore, and Emma falls forward onto me. Uncomfortable, I shift us around so we're lying on a towel.

"Fuck that was good. God, Gina," she kisses my shoulder blade.

"You're amazing Emma. I'm intoxicated by you."

"I wish we could snuggle in a real bed," she whispers.

"Let's go home, Emma. I'll bring you back to campus before I pick Henry up in the afternoon," her answering smile warms my heart.

**Emma's POV**

Regina's house is exactly the way I pictured it. Its 1:30 by the time we finally get home, but even in the dark, her house is immaculate. There's a wrought iron gate at the top of a few steps leading to the walkway to the front door. To the left there's a giant apple tree filled with dark red apples.

"That's a beautiful tree, Regina," our hands are clasped tightly and so I stop us both to look at it.

"Thank you, Emma dear. My father helped me plant it. I've kept it alive for years," I smile at the thought of Regina as a young girl, studiously caring for her young tree.

She pulls me forward and we walk into the house. I'm not surprised, given the way it looks on the outside. The foyer itself is grand, and there's a huge staircase leading upstairs.

"Leave your shoes here," she says quietly. We both discard our shoes and then she takes my hand and leads me up the stairs.

"Henry's room is here," she points to a door to our left, "then the guest room, then the bathroom. And here's my room," she opens the door and walks in, me trailing behind her.

"Would you like pajamas?"

"No," I shake my head, "I think I'll just sleep in my underwear if that's alright with you," she blushes slightly.

We both go into the bathroom and she unwraps a spare toothbrush for me, running it under the water and handing it to me with the toothpaste. We both stand in front of the mirror, brushing our teeth, and I grin at her. _I'm brushing my teeth with Regina Mills. In her bathroom. _She smiles back, spitting into the sink and then depositing her brush in the holder. We both take turns washing our faces and then walk back into the bedroom. For a moment, I'm intimidated by the thought of getting into bed with her.

"It's just a bed, Emma," she says quietly. I smile at her.

"It's your bed."

"Come on," she pulls her dress off over her head and then climbs under the sheets. I watch her closely and then do the same. We snuggle close together. I allow her to be the big spoon and she cradles me in her arms.

"Do you think we're rushing into this?" I ask. I feel brave because I can't see her face. The silence seems to fill the room quickly, and by the time she responds I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Yes," my heart sinks, "but I can't find it in myself to have a problem with that." I turn in her arms.

"You mean that?" she nods.  
>"Why don't you stay for the day? You can have dinner here with Henry, Katherine, and I."<p>

"I- really?"

"Do you have other plans? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were free," I shake my head quickly.

"No, I just can't believe you want me to meet your son and your best friend," I sit up quickly. "Shit! I have to text Belle!" I jump from the bed and over to where I deposited my clutch on the dresser. I open up our messages, "_Belle, I'm so sorry! I know it's late and you're probably up worrying, but I'm totally fine. I'm in Regina's fucking house! I won't be home until tomorrow night. She invited me to have dinner with her here! I promise I'll tell you everything when she drops me off tomorrow night. I love you so much."_

"All better?" Regina asks.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry. I knew she would be up worrying," my phone illuminates. _"WTF. Emma, you stud! Be safe and if you need anything text me! I love you xoxo" _I smile and put my phone on silent before clamoring back into bed and snuggling into her arms.

"You are so damn cute," she whispers, kissing the top of my head. I yawn. "Ready to sleep?" I nod.

"Good night, Gina."

"Good night, my sweet Emma."

We burrow deep under the covers. The last thing I remember is her arms wrapping around me and the smell of apples and cinnamon overwhelming my senses.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up soon! I haven't even started it yet, but I promise I'm a quick writer! Happy reading! :)

**Regina's POV**

The sun shining through my window is bright and obtrusive and I squint as I open my eyes. I move to stretch, but my body is pinned down. I glance down and see a head of blonde hair resting on my chest and my arm is being pinned down by a body. _Emma_. _Emma is here. Emma Swan is in my bed._ It almost feels unreal. I run my fingers gently through her hair and then trace circles on her back with my fingers. She starts to grumble a little, and snuggles deeper into my body. I can't help but giggle.

"Emma, come on baby," I glance at the clock, "it's after ten."

"So early," she mutters and I laugh again. _Teenagers._

"We can make pancakes and eggs and bacon for breakfast."

One stunning blue eye cracks open and I grin. She doesn't speak, but stretches her body out, allowing me to do the same. She sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. _God she is breathtaking. _She leans towards me and kisses my cheek.

"No kissing until I brush my teeth," and with that she stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom. I can feel the panic creep in when she disappears. _Should I have done this? Oh shit, I have to text Katherine so she doesn't-_

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of my doorbell. _Oh fuck._ Emma steps out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, still in her underwear.

"Who is that?" I stand from the bed and begin rummaging through my dresser, looking for shorts and a shirt to give to Emma.

"Probably Katherine, if I'm very unlucky, which I usually am. Put some clothes on. I can't hide you from her," her eyes have gone wide and she turns pale.

"Regina-"she walks back into the bathroom and I hear her spit. I throw jeans and a tank top on and when she comes out, I'm brushing my hair.

"It'll be fine, Emma. Katherine loves me and she just wants to make sure you're treating me right. You're perfect, so you have nothing to worry about," I kiss her quickly. The doorbell rings again. I go to the window and push it open, seeing Katherine at the front step.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed, loser?!" she shouts. I drop my head and start laughing.

"I'm coming down, just a moment, you petulant child!" I close the window and then kiss Emma again. She's slipped on the clothes I gave her. "You look so hot in my clothes. Just saying," she blushes. "Come on, just come down with me," I take her hand and we walk downstairs.

I move to open the door and Emma draws back, her hand slipping out of mine.

"Gina, I don't know about this. I mean… She's your best friend for like ever and we just got together and I don't want her to hate me," she whispers it all to me, staring at her bare feet. I walk up to her.

"Emma Swan, look at me." She glances up. "You are mine now and I want you. It will be fine. Just be you, okay? Just be you. She will love you." I kiss her slowly, my arms circled around her neck. The doorbell rings obnoxiously again. I groan and then turn back to the door, pulling it open.

"Gina, what the hell are you-"Katherine glances behind me and I wince, turning to look at Emma slightly. Her eyes have turned to saucers and I can't help but giggle.

"Katherine, meet Emma Swan," neither of us have moved from the doorway.

"Emma Swan," Katherine appraises her, stepping past me and into the house.

"Hi," Emma says slowly, her hand extending toward Katherine. I'm surprised and apparently so is Katherine, because she pauses before she shakes her hand.

"Firm grip," they both just look at each other.  
>"It's nice to meet you, Katherine."<p>

"The pleasure is all mine, Emma. So tell me, did you spend the night here?" she blushes and Katherine turns to me.  
>"Regina Mills, you scoundrel!" she squeals with delight and I can't help but laugh, my initial panic gone.<p>

"Would you like some breakfast, Kat? We were going to make bacon and pancakes and eggs," I glance at Emma and she seems to have relaxed a bit, a smile growing on her face.

"Please join us," she says warmly, and I beam at her. She walks to my side, slipping her arm around my waist.

"Well if Emma insists, how can I say no?" she winks and I roll my eyes.

We all go into the kitchen where I begin the preparation for the pancakes and direct Emma to the pans to start the bacon and eggs. Katherine, as usual, takes her place on one of the bar stools.

"So, Emma, what are you going to school for?"

"Well, I'm sure you already know. How extensively have you been internet stalking me?" I choke on the orange juice I'm swallowing. Katherine's eyebrows raise.  
>"She's smart, I'll give her that. Not incredibly, dear. Photography major, yes?" Emma nods. "Regina has told me all about you."<br>"Katherine!" Emma turns to look at me, a bright smile on her face. "I didn't tell her all that much," my voice fades off quietly, knowing I've been caught. Katherine is giggling like a child. Emma walks over and kisses my nose.

"Babe, it's okay, your secret is safe with me," she winks and I swoon again. _Oh my dear Swan. _

"Smart _and_ affectionate? You scored a winner, Gina."

"She's my girl, what can I say?" the cocky Emma Swan I have grown to adore is showing her face and I've never felt prouder.

"How old are you, Emma?"

"Katherine!" I scold.

"What?! Don't pretend you aren't curious!"

"Katherine, now is not the time."

"Gina, relax baby," she turns to Katherine, "I just turned nineteen." _Damn._ I'm instantly reminded of our age difference, but brush it off. Katherine looks surprised and I wince, waiting for the snarky remarks to come pouring out.

"You act much older," is all she says and I sigh in relief. _Thank you for not ruining this, Katherine. _

By the time we have finished breakfast, Katherine has finished her Spanish inquisition and she and Emma are chatting amicably together. _There's always dinner… _The snarky, pessimistic voice in my head reminds me. We've moved into the living room, Emma and I occupying the love seat and Katherine in my father's old leather chair.

"What time are you picking Henry up, Gina?"

"Oh, around three."  
>"Hey," Emma turns her head to look at me, "could we stop by campus? As much as I love your clothes… I would like to wear my own to meet your son." I glance at Katherine who has a giant smile on her face.<p>

"How about this? I'll go get Henry and take him to get ice cream and come hang with me so you guys can freshen up, Emma can get a change of clothes, and I'll bring Henry back here by five?"

"Sure, Katherine, that sounds great. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I haven't spent time with the little squirt in a while." Emma and I exchange shy smiles. "And I think this is my cue to head out. I'll see you two lovebirds at five. Can't wait to see you in fancy clothes, Emma." Emma rolls her eyes.  
>"You know I dress just to impress you, Kat." I think I've died and gone to heaven. We both stand and walk her to the door.<p>

"Regina, may I have a moment with you?" I glance at Emma.

"I'll just… Get started on cleaning up the kitchen. I'll see you tonight, Katherine. It was a surprising pleasure to meet you."  
>"Likewise, Emma Swan," and with that, Emma sends me a quick glance and then scampers off towards the kitchen.<p>

"What's up, Kat?" I eye her skeptically, worried about what she could want to say without Emma around.  
>"She's perfect, Gina." I grin widely. <em>Of course she is. She's mine.<em> "I'm so happy for you and I trust her with you inexplicably," she hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. "It's obvious she has feelings for you. This is everything I've ever wanted for you."  
>"She is perfect," I agree. "I'm a very lucky woman."<p>

"So is she," she winks, and then walks down the front step and down the street. I smile, watching her walk away. _That best friend of mine. She really is something. _

I walk into the kitchen to find Emma studiously scrubbing the bacon grease off the pan.

"Emma," I call to her. She glances up and immediately drops the pan into the sink and walks over to me, putting her arms around my neck.

"Did I do okay?" she looks so nervous.  
>"She loves you," I grin.<p>

"Really?!"

"Yes. Absolutely, _inexplicably_, completely loves you." She grabs my hand and begins to pull me upstairs. "Emma! We have dishes to wash!"

"They can wait. I want to take a shower and you're coming with me."

**Emma's POV**

I'm high on the feeling of being accepted by Regina's best friend. I can tell Katherine means the world to her. I stop us midway up the stairs and turn to Regina.

"I've forgotten something very important."  
>"What is it?" she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I feel like I can hardly breathe. I move so our faces are only inches apart.<p>

"Be my girlfriend," I whisper. She stares at me for a long moment and then kisses me, her hands tangling in my hair and I moan.

"Yes," she breathes into my ear, "yes Emma Swan. I will most certainly be your girlfriend." I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face, and when she pulls away from my ear, I see a matching one on her face. _She's mine._ It's her turn to lead as she pulls me up the stairs and into her bathroom. She turns the shower water on and then turns to me and pulls her shirt over my head, kissing me as soon as the shirt clears my head.

"Regina," I gasp as her lips attach to my neck. She pulls her body away from mine and immediately shimmies out of her jeans and pulls her tank top over her head. I'm once again completely floored by her beauty. _She's mine. She's my girlfriend._ I rid myself of the rest of my clothes, as does she, and we stare at each other for a moment before she pulls the door to the shower open and steps in. I follow closely behind her.

"Stand under the water and wet your hair," she demands. I oblige quickly, tilting my neck back so the water spills into my hair and down my chest. I watch as her fingers follow the trails of water, running from my neck down to my chest, grazing quickly over my breasts, and down to my stomach where she tickles me slightly, causing me to giggle. "You're beautiful, Emma," she whispers. I sigh in response, feeling like I'm being worshipped. When I feel my hair is sufficiently wet, I tilt my neck forward and move so our bodies are almost touching.

"Turn," she says quietly and, once again, I oblige quickly. I hear a cap snap off and suddenly her fingers are in my hair, washing it slowly, lathering the shampoo into my hair. I moan quietly as her fingers work at my scalp. _How is this so arousing? _A moan slips out before I can help myself and I hear her groan quietly behind me.

"Regina," I breathe. I feel like I'm intoxicated by her scent.

"Rinse," and I turn again and rinse the shampoo from my hair.

"Your turn." She immediately turns and wets her hair. When she turns back, her dark wet locks fall past her shoulders. I squirt shampoo into my hand and start to lather. She moans and I smile, relieved to know I have the same effect on her. I glance down at her ass. _Damn I'm lucky._ _This beautiful creature has willingly given herself to me_. I release her head and she turns and rinses. When her head tilts forward again, I see her eyes have darkened considerably; they're almost black now.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she whispers. I nod my head. I can't tell if it's the steam in the shower or the electricity between us suffocating me but what I do know is that when her lips touch mine, I feel a weight lift off my chest and I melt into her body. Her hands sink into my hair again and she molds her body to mine, pushing me until my back hits the cold shower wall. I hiss at the cool sensation until her hot mouth attaches to my neck and she sucks viscously.  
>"Damn, Gina!" I lace my fingers in her hair, tugging gently. She breaks contact to groan quietly and I tug her mouth up to mine, claiming her lips. Our tongues battle for dominance and I feel her hands deftly moving from my shoulders down to my breasts where she pinches my nipples roughly and I moan, throwing my head back against the wall.<p>

"Everyone will know you're mine now, Emma," she whispers hotly in my ear. I moan and, before I can think better of it, deliver a harsh slap to her ass. She jumps slightly and then moans loudly, the sound echoing in the shower. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. "Goddamn it, Emma."

"And you're mine, Regina." I whirl us around and press her back to the wall. She's panting heavily. I attach my lips to her nipple, sucking and licking until she's moaning incoherently.

"Emma," she groans.

"Yes, Regina?"  
>"I need you," she pants. I press my body into hers and she moans.<br>"Wrap your leg around my waist," I instruct her. She lifts her left leg immediately. I kiss her slowly and bring my fingers to her entrance, swirling them in the wetness I find there.

"Emma, don't tease baby."

"But Gina, baby you're so wet."  
>"All for you, Emma. I need you to make me come. Please baby." I move my fingers to her clit and rub her in quick, circular motions. She throws her head back and groans, rocking her hips.<p>

"Look at me, Regina," when her eyes meet mine, I quickly slide two fingers inside her. Her eyes shut and she throws her head back again. "No, baby. Look at me. I want to watch you fall apart," when she opens her eyes, I begin to move slowly inside her.  
>"Oh, Emma," she breathes. Her eyes never leave mine and I start to pick up the pace. Her hips rock into me, keeping pace with my thrusts as best she can, her wails increasing in volume and frequency. Her walls are hot and wet and tight and the feeling of being inside her overwhelms me with arousal. "Emma, yes baby! Just like that, my love. Oh fuck!" I curl my fingers inside her and start rubbing her clit with my thumb.<p>

"Look at me, Gina!" her moans are reverberating off the walls, the steam surrounding us in a cloud of lust. Her eyes meet mine again. I can tell she's close. "Come for me, let go baby. Come for me," and she does, loudly, her eyes slamming shut and a high pitched keen ripping from her throat. I help her come down from her orgasm and then bring her leg back down to the floor. She wraps her arms around my neck and draws me into her, burying her face in my neck.

"Emma Swan, the things you do to me will never stop surprising me," I smile.

"You are so beautiful, Regina. So ridiculously beautiful," I kiss her damp hair and breathe in the apple scented shampoo.

"Can I wash your body?" she requests and I nod, swallowing a lump in my throat. I watch as she squirts body wash into her hand and lathers it a little before bringing her hands to my neck. She moves from my neck down my arms, and then back up to my chest. Neither of us are speaking and her eyes follow her hands as they trace my body. I watch her intently, completely floored by her actions. Her hands move to my breasts. She doesn't tease me, just washes them gently before moving down to my stomach. She squirts more body wash into her hands and then moves down my legs, all the way to my ankles, before moving back up and nudging my legs apart a bit, washing gently between my legs. She turns my body and then washes my ass.

I'm surprised by the sudden slap across my right cheek. I yelp and then turn to look at her, knelt down, her face level with my ass and her soapy hands on me. She grins a cheeky grin at me and I can't help but laugh a little. She stands, her hands moving up my back and to my shoulders, where she massages them gently. I moan, her hands working magic on my body.

When she's done, she pushes me into the spray and runs her hands down my body again, washing away all the soap. Her eyes finally meet mine and I smile before kissing her lips gently.

"That was such a turn on," I whisper. She nods.

"I want to make love to you, Emma," she breathes. This moment feels so real and so pure. I nod my head, unable to find the words. "I want to be in my bed." I can't help the gasp that flies from my mouth. I nod again and she turns to shut off the water before stepping out. I follow after her.

She wraps a towel around me first and then herself. We both wring the water out of our hair and she takes a brush to mine, helping me untangle any knots. I watch her in the mirror. _What an amazing, nurturing woman. I don't think I've ever been so intimate with someone in my life._ When she finishes my hair, she brushes hers, and then takes my hand and pulls me into the bedroom.

She draws the curtains tightly, bathing the room in darkness, and then moves to me, dropping her towel as she approaches.

I am helpless but to stare at the goddess in front of me. I don't think I'll ever get over this. I'm still holding my towel to my chest, frozen at the sight of Regina Mills, damp and naked, walking towards me. When she's finally toe to toe with me, she pulls the towel from my hand and it drops to the floor. Her eyes roam my body hungrily and her hands move to my waist, bringing our bodies flush together.

"Oh," I gasp. Regina Mills is a feeling all her own. Soft and supple but still strong and defined.

"Get in bed, Emma." I move to the bed, laying on my back in the middle of the mattress, waiting for her to join me. She crawls from the end of the bed to me, positioning herself over me, our bodies inches apart. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in all my life.

"Kiss me," I beg, desperate for her touch. Her lips find mine in an instant, her tongue parting my lips and joining mine to dance a familiar and erotic dance. My hands move to her back, pulling her closer to me, and then down to her breasts. I cradle them in the palms of my hands, feeling their fullness, and then pinch the nipples. She breaks our kiss to cry out, her eyes closed tightly.

"Emma," she breathes. Her lips move to my neck and she begins to trail down my body, peppering me in love bites. I am gasping and squirming, desperate for her touch. Her lips have moved to my breasts, where she is sucking and licking harshly, more than well aware of what it does to me. My hands slide into her hair and push her closer to me, urging her to continue but desperate for her to move on. I have no idea how she does this to me. I feel like I'm in a haze. Her lips move to my stomach and I feel the muscles quivering under her touch. This time, I push her head down, desperate to have the pressure building inside me released.

"Regina," I finally gasp, breaking our silence, "Regina, please. I need you," and she smirks, a shit eating, self-satisfied smirk. "You are such a tease, Regina Mills!"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Swan?" she teases and I groan. _Shit, that makes me wet. _

"I want you inside me," she groans, "but you don't seem very willing to do that."

"Have patience, Ms. Swan, and I'll make you come so hard." I have no idea which way is up now. My head is completely spinning and cloudy with arousal. I groan in frustration. Suddenly, I'm greeted with her tongue rubbing my clit and her fingers teasing my entrance.  
>"Oh god," I moan. Her fingers slip into me slowly and I immediately thrust my hips up, desperate to have her all the way inside me. "Fuck! Regina, please. Don't tease me," I'm still panting, my chest heaving. She begins pumping her fingers slowly but deeply, curling them as she pulls out.<p>

"Oh god! Yes, baby. Oh, fuck yes," I lace my fingers into her hair and pull slightly, requesting she come up to me. She moves up my body, supporting herself on one arm while her other hand continues to move slowly inside me.

"Emma Swan, you are so beautiful," she says reverently. Her eyes have clouded over and she's smiling at me.

"Regina," I whisper, too overcome with sensation.

"Shhh. Just let me make love to you, Emma." My eyes close and I allow the sensations to wash over me. Her lips are at my neck, kissing and sucking and she is whispering little nothings into my ear. Her pace has picked up steadily and she's pumping into me quickly and deeply.

"Oh god, just like that. Regina, oh my god!" I can't take it anymore. The tightening in my stomach is growing and I feel it will give way soon, "Regina! Fuck! Yes, right there! Oh! Gina!" and suddenly my orgasm is washing over me.

When I open my eyes, Regina is curled into my body. I shift a little, feeling the emptiness of where her fingers used to be. She glances up at me, a breathtaking smile on her face. I mimic it as best I can through my haze.

"You're perfect," I murmur. Her smile widens.  
>"You're perfect," she counters and I giggle a little. "Don't sleep, baby. We have a long day ahead of us." I groan, stretching my muscles a little.<p>

"Is it always going to be like this?" she looks at me, one eyebrow raised. "All this sex?" her eyes widen for a moment and she starts laughing her beautiful, melodic laugh. I smile at her, the way her head tilts back when she laughs. Her hair, for once not in a ponytail, is long and damp falling down her back. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"We have had quite a bit of sex in the last twenty-four hours, haven't we?" I nod my head. She shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea if it will always be like this. I think eventually we will both get very, very tired. But there will be NO sex at school again, understood? And probably no more beach sex. I have no idea what I was thinking with that one." I know she's serious, but there is a twinkle in her eye and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, professor Mills." I wink at her. "I promise to never accidentally walk in on you playing piano and looking perhaps the sexiest you have ever looked in the short time I've known you and I promise to not allow you to take me to a beach and make love to me unless it's really necessary," we both are laughing now. She smiles at me and kisses my nose before sitting up and crossing her legs Indian-style next to me.

"What're you doing?"

"Sit up with me. I want to talk." I feel dread start boiling in the pit of my stomach. I sit up slowly, my muscles sore from all the tension. I mirror her, our knees touching, and pull the sheet up with me to wrap around my body, concealing my naked skin.

"What's wrong?" I realize I'm completely terrified of what she's going to say. _You already fucked up, Swan. Way to go. This is the best relationship you've ever had and you already fucked up._

"I want to talk to you about the man who fathered my son, Henry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Regina's POV**

For some strange reason, I watch relief spread over Emma's face for a brief moment before her eyebrows furrow together.

"You… What?" her beautiful doe eyes stare at me, her head tilted to the side.

"Before you spend the evening with Henry, I just want to tell you the whole story. Is that okay with you?"

"Of- of course," she stutters. "I want to know everything about you, Regina."

I take her hands in mine and kiss her knuckles gently.

"You are the best girlfriend," I whisper. She only nods her head.

"Tell me the whole story."

I take a deep breath, suddenly feeling completely unprepared for this. She squeezes my hand gently.

"His name was Daniel. We were high school sweethearts, I guess you could say. He completely swept me off my feet. We were together all four years of high school and I loved him more than anything in the whole world. My mother never knew, at least not to my knowledge. She didn't approve of him because he didn't come from a wealthy family. They had money, sure, but not like my mother and not old money. I swear, it was like my mother was a character out of _The_ _Great Gatsby._ Daniel and I spent the weekend away in Florida the weekend after our last day of senior year, almost a month before graduation."

I can't help but smile at the thought. We had so much fun in high school. "Anyways, it turned out we had a little too much fun and I got pregnant. I couldn't tell my mother, so I did my very best to hide it from her. Daniel was very supportive. We were going to go away to college where I would take care of Henry and Daniel would support us. After graduation, we moved up here, to this tiny little town, because it was close to the community college and it had a good school for our child."

Emma still hasn't said a word, but her hand is still in mine and her eyes haven't left me, though I continue to glance away from her. I take another deep breath.

"I never thought about getting a job. Daniel said he would handle that; he just wanted me to focus on taking care of our child. I never even thought about going to college. Three months before I was set to give birth, Daniel and I had…" _I don't know if I can finish this story. _I take in a shaky breath, feeling overwhelmed.

"Regina? Baby, what happened?" I realize tears are falling from my eyes and I rip my hand out of hers to wipe them away. She tugs my arm and pulls me into her lap as she leans against the headboard. Her fingers weave into my hair and she kisses the top of my head. "It's okay, honey. You don't have to tell me anymore." I shake my head. _I will finish this story. Emma needs to know. She could change her mind about us. _

"He came home one night and I could tell he had been drinking. He came home drunk once before and I asked him not to do it again. He became very… Unpleasant when drunk." I feel her arms tighten subtly around me. "Anyways, he came in the door around one or two and burst into our bedroom. I was up waiting for him, of course, and I was angry. I asked him where he'd been and who he had been with. He yelled and-"I lose control for a moment, allowing the tears to slide down my face before continuing, "I think you, uh, get the point." Emma's muscles beneath me have all gone rigid and I look up at her.

"He beat you?" I nod my head. "While you were 6 months pregnant?" I nod again. Her whole body is vibrating. "Why I ought to-"  
>"Emma! Please," I turn to face her, "please it isn't worth it. He isn't worth it!"<p>

"Regina!"

"Emma! I didn't tell you this to make you angry! I wanted you to understand. Please, please just let me finish." Her face is flushed with anger, fists clenched tightly in her lap. She uncurls her fists and opens her hands, reaching to pull me back to her. I settle in again and take yet another deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, her nose tucked into my hair. "Please finish."

"The next day I called Katherine and she drove from New York and picked me up. She was about to start college at NYU, but she dropped everything and came and got me. We packed all my things while Daniel was at work and left before he could come back to the apartment. I stayed in New York with her for a few months, sharing a tiny little apartment. I was very lucky. My father left me money in his will that was to be given solely to me when I turned eighteen. It allowed me to help Kat with the apartment and pay for the baby needs. When Henry was born, I decided to stay in New York and go to college there. I had to wait a semester to get accepted to NYU with Kat, but my grades were phenomenal and the people in admissions knew my father very well. I went for my teaching certificate and now here I am."

"Why did you decide to come back here?" she asks quietly.

"New York isn't really the place to raise a child. The only park is Central Park and, I don't know, it didn't feel right for a child the way this town does. I had made a few friends in the few months Daniel and I had lived here before college. I called and asked if he still lived here. They said he had disappeared almost immediately after me and nobody knew why. Sold the house and left, just like that. I got Henry enrolled in school and, my last year of college, I transferred here and went to the University to finish out my schooling."  
>"Regina… I had no idea." I nod my head.<p>

"I know. Henry knows he had a father because that's how he came to be born, but he doesn't know anything else. I told him his father and I couldn't stay together. He doesn't ask many questions now, but I'm sure it will come up again soon. The older he gets, the more concern I have. With no other parent in his life but me… I think it will come sooner than I expect."  
>"You did an amazing thing, Regina." I blush. "You're my hero."<br>"Emma-"I turn to her again.  
>"Don't. Don't fight me. What you did was heroic. You left an abusive relationship, moved to a strange city, raised a child in an apartment with your best friend and no father… That's amazing." She kisses me softly and I melt into the kiss, relieved she is still here and that I've finally told her.<p>

"And you still want to stay with me?" she shakes her head.

"I want to stay with you even more now, Gina." I beam. _How did I get this lucky?_

"Come on," I pat her knee, "we still have to get you to campus so you can get dressed."

"I'm going to call Belle and let her know I'm coming home for a bit." I nod and allow her to get off the bed and retrieve her phone. I slip on one of my silk robes and a pair of slippers. They aren't as warm as Emma, but they'll do.

"Hey Gina?" I turn to her.  
>"Hm?"<p>

"That would make you… Twenty-eight?" I nod my head and she does too. _That's it? A head nod? Almost ten years of age difference and all I get is a head nod? Teenagers these days, I'm telling you. _I feel like all the weight of all the secrets is off my shoulders and it feels incredible.

When I slip into the bathroom to splash some cool water in my face, I hear Emma on the phone.

"Belle! I'm coming home in like an hour. I'm grabbing some fresh clothes so I can look, well, clothed." I hear a squeal on the other end of the phone. "Belle! Jeez, keep it down, would you?" she is laughing heartily. "I know, I can't believe it either. This has been the best three days of my life." My heart warms. _The best three days of her life?_ "Please, please behave yourself. No I don't care if you're in the room but _behave_! I don't want you to make her uncomfortable. No you cannot ask her if she's always been into younger woman! Belle, you are infuriating!" I peek through the door and though she's yelling, she has a broad smile on her face. "I love you too. I'll be home soon." She hangs up and I open the door and walk into her arms. She is still gloriously naked and I don't think I'll ever get enough of it.

"And how is dear Belle?" she rolls her eyes.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear, like, that whole conversation," she sticks her tongue out at me and I giggle.

The car ride to the University is relatively quiet. The radio station, per Emma's request, is set to classical music.

"Since hearing you play, I've grown to appreciate the art of piano playing," and I couldn't help but blush when she said it.

Her fingers are laced tightly with mine and I focus on the feeling of her warm hand instead of the increasingly persistent thoughts about meeting her roommate and best friend, Belle.

"It'll be fine," her quiet voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I know."

"She's excited to meet you, you know?" I nod my head. "Gina," she pleads.

"I know, Em. I know. I'm just nervous, that's all. Just like you were to meet Kat."  
>"Um, that was not nerves. That was like life altering, heart stopping, stomach knotting fear." I can't help the giggles that start to peep out of my mouth. Soon it's full-fledged laughing and I can hardly keep the car in one lane. "Gina! Stop it!" Emma whines.<p>

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. That was just so funny. Where do you live baby?" we've just pulled on campus.

"Towers." I make my way back there.

"Building?"

"X." There's a spot up front so I slide in. When I put the car in park, I take a deep breath. She squeezes my hand and then leans over so our faces are inches apart.

"Emma," I breathe. She kisses me softly, her hand cupping my cheek. When she pulls away from the kiss, she kisses my nose before turning and hopping out of the car. I watch her walk around to my side, dressed in my running shorts and a sweater, and open my door. We walk into the building together and she slows as we approach a door at the end of the corridor.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." I realize I'm holding my breath as she puts the key in. She laces her fingers into mine and then the door is opening. "Belle! I'm home!"

A short brunette dressed in brown jeans and a flowing maroon top hops off one of the beds in the room and approaches us, a smile on her face. I grip Emma's hand harder.

"Welcome home, Emma." Her eyes glance to Emma and then right back to me.  
>"Belle, this is Regina. Regina, Belle." I release Emma's hand so I can shake the one Belle has proffered. <em>Firm grip.<em>

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle." I say genuinely. _This is Emma's best friend. This is your girlfriend's best friend. Do not fuck this up, Regina._

"Likewise, Regina. You're alright if I call you Regina?" her Australian accent is enchanting.

"Yes, of course. Any friend of Emma's may call me Regina. Especially her best." I glance at Emma who is beaming at me, a smile so big I feel it must be hurting her.

"I'm going to freshen up. Can I leave you two alone while I go into the bathroom?" I glance at Belle and we both nod to Emma who, after kissing my cheek and giving my hand another gentle squeeze, grabs a bag of toiletries and some clothes from the closet and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_Now I'm alone with the best friend. Shit._

"So, Regina, please have a seat," she points to the bed I presume to be Emma's. It's unmade and I internally roll my eyes. I sit on the edge and watch as Belle hops up onto hers.

"What's your major, Belle?"

"English," she smiles.

"Oh yes, I remember Emma mentioning that during our date on Thursday."  
>"Yes. I hope to be a writer one day. I love books and I've always loved to read."<br>"That's lovely. Well, if you ever need any help with anything, you're more than welcome to make use of Emma's English professor girlfriend."  
>"Girlfriend?" I freeze, "I didn't realize you guys had made it official." I actually feel like I want to vomit. I can feel the bile rising in my throat.<p>

"Belle I- I'm sure she would have told you as soon as you guys were alone. I've kept her all wrapped up with me. It only just happened a few hours ago, I don't know when she would have had the time. What was I thinking? It just slipped out. She should have been the one to tell you." She's laughing as I ramble.  
>"Regina, I'm not upset. I'm glad. Now I can have my chat with you." I'm finding it hard to swallow. The petite brunette gets off the bed and walks over to me, her eyes never leaving mine. When she's about six inches away, she stops and puts her hands on her hips.<p>

"Your chat?"

"Yes. The best friend chat. The 'if you break her heart, I'll break your face' chat."

"That chat."

"Yes, that chat. She is my best friend. In the world. I have known her since we were eight years old and I have watched some terrible, terrible things happen to her. She has been broken by far too many people and I will not stand to watch that happen again. She likes you, Regina. Probably even loves you. I've really got no business telling you that, but I want you to be aware of the gravity of your situation. She is not a toy. She is not a game. If you mess with her, the repercussions for you will not be pretty." It's almost comical having this small girl threaten me. Almost. The seriousness in her voice and the ferocity of her love for Emma reminds me that she isn't screwing around.

"Belle… I have the most honest intentions towards Emma. I care for her very, very much. I want her to be in my life in as many ways as possible. She is amazing and beautiful and smart and funny and I can't get enough of her. She isn't just sex to me or something to make me feel young. If anything, sometimes she makes me feel old," I chuckle. "The point is, this is the real deal for me. I'm serious about her." She looks satisfied with my answer and I breathe a sigh of relief. _Maybe I just passed a hurdle. _

We both turn our heads as Emma walks out of the bathroom in her own clothes. A pair of tight jeans and a black button down shirt. _Goddamn. This woman is mine._

"Emma… You look beautiful." She blushes and glances down at her feet. "Seriously, Em. You look fantastic." Emma glances at Belle, causing me to look over. Her hand is over her heart and she's smiling.

"We better get going, Gina. We still have to start dinner for Henry and Katherine."  
>"I should call Kat and see how they're getting along." She nods.<p>

"It was really nice meeting you, Regina."  
>"Likewise, Belle. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." She smiles at me.<p>

"I'm sure you will."

"Regina will drop me off tonight after dinner, okay?" Bell nods. Emma gives her a hug and then wraps her arm around my waist and leads me out the door and back out to my car.

Emma and I are in the kitchen preparing dinner with a radio station set to pop hits playing quietly to fill the silence. I am making lasagna and Emma is in charge of the vegetables. When we finish prepping all of the food, we start on making a cake.

"What did you and Belle talk about?" she asks casually. I blush at the memory.

"Oh, you know, I asked her about her major and what not."

"And what not?" I glance over at her and her hand is on her hip and one eyebrow is arched. I bite my lip, debating on whether I want to tell her the whole thing. "You're biting your lip," she comments. I nod. The hand holding the whisk is suddenly wrapped around my waist and her lips are attached to mine. It's been too long since we kissed last. _Oh, Regina. Honestly. What're you going to do come Monday? _I can't finish the thought because Emma's tongue has invaded my mouth and her hands have slid into the back pockets of my jeans, massaging my ass roughly.

"Emma," I warn, "we have to behave. Katherine and Henry will be here any moment." She groans and slides her hands out of my pocket.

"Now you've got me all worried again. I just forgot about that." I chuckle.

"He's ten, Emma. If you play video games with him he is going to like you."

Just then I hear the door rattle open and I know with absolute certainty that that is my son.

"Mom, I'm home! Aunt Katherine is here!" Emma takes a harsh breath and I kiss her cheek quickly.

"In the kitchen, baby! We have a guest!" I suddenly realize Emma and I didn't discuss what I would say to Henry. _Shit. _Before I can think too much more, my little bundle of joy comes whirling into the kitchen, overnight bag still slung over his shoulder.

"Hi mom!" he hugs me tightly. _I think he missed me._ I light up at the thought.

"How was your sleepover, honey?" he is still hugging me.

"Awesome! We watched like four movies and had a bunch of popcorn and we even had some candy corn!"

"A very healthy diet," I grumble. They are always feeding him sweets over there. Katherine walks into the kitchen and ruffles Henry's hair before kissing my cheek.  
>"Hi Gina, Emma." Emma nods at her.<br>"Who are you?" Henry asks. Emma's eyes pop open.

"I- I'm Emma."

"Henry, Emma is going to stay for dinner. Is that okay with you?" _please say yes, please say yes._ He eyes her for a moment.

"Do you like Mario Cart?" Emma smiles.  
>"Duh. Who doesn't?" he smiles.<p>

"Yeah, she can stay."

"Go get washed up, we are going to get dinner in the oven soon. Lasagna sound good?" he fist pumps.  
>"Yeah! Thanks mom! That's my favorite!" and then he is running out of the kitchen and I hear his feet pounding up the stairs.<p>

"I missed him," I whisper. Emma puts her arm around my waist and brings me close to her.

"He's adorable." Katherine clears her throat and we jump apart.

"Hi," she waves. "Henry and I had a great day, thanks for asking."

"Katherine, you are a child." I stick my tongue out at her and we all giggle. This feels like a family.

A/N: Yes, I decided to try my note down here. Thanks for all the new follows! Next up will be dinner in the Mills house! Should be up by Saturday, if not earlier!


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's POV**

"Henry, please chew with your mouth closed," Regina corrects the young boy. He rolls his eyes and I can't help but giggle.

"So, Henry, how are you liking school?" it turns out Henry is a very grown up little boy, not that I'm surprised, being Regina's son. For ten, he really has his shit together.

"Good. Ms. Blanchard is a really good teacher. She taught us how to divide big numbers yesterday. I thought it was easy, but everyone seemed to be struggling. I had to help Grace a lot, but that's okay," he smiles. I glance at Regina who is beaming from ear to ear.

"Tell Emma what you have to do for English, Henry," Katherine says.  
>"Oh yeah! I gotta write a paper, <em>five whole paragraphs, <em>on Rosa Parks."

"Really?!" he laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Do you know about Rosa Parks?" I start to nod my head, and then think better of it.

"Why don't you tell me about her, kid?" and then he begins to ramble on about all the things he learned about her. I smile at him and glance at Regina again. She's watching him with amusement, one eyebrow arched. She looks totally enthralled by him. _He's been her whole world for ten years. _The thought makes me sad. _It's only been her and Henry._

"That's why she's so cool! I can't believe she just sat in that seat."  
>"Wow, Henry! I am so impressed by all that knowledge," he smiles and then starts shoveling food in his mouth again. This is his second piece of lasagna. The kid is a bottomless pit.<p>

"How was your day, ladies?" Katherine is smirking and I can't help the blush spreading to my cheeks and down my neck. Regina and I exchange knowing looks and I see her sporting a blush much the same as mine.  
>"Oh, you know, the usual," she says nonchalantly.<p>

"I'm sure you two had some riveting conversations."

"Yes," I say quietly, "we actually did." The blush vanishes from my face when I recall the story Regina told me about her idiot ex-boyfriend, fiancée, whatever the hell that asshole was.

"We talked about Daniel." Regina says quietly. I look over at Henry who is happily just eating his food, not feeling the need to involve himself in adult conversation. Suddenly, I hear a clatter and I whip my head back around to see Katherine, slack jawed, covered in water, and her glass laying across the table. I spring into action, grabbing napkins and spreading them everywhere, desperately trying to soak up the water before it gets onto the floor. Luckily, the tablecloth Regina put out has done most of that work for me. The only thing I can't help is Katherine, who, throughout the whole ordeal, hasn't moved.

"Katherine, for the love of god, stand up!" Regina shouts. She just stares at Regina.

"Aunt Katherine, are you okay?!" Henry is already giggling. I hand her some napkins.  
>"Katherine," I say quietly.<p>

"Thanks, Emma," she finally responds and takes the napkins from my hand.

"Let me go get you a fresh shirt," Regina is shaking her head and walking away from the table.

"I'll go with her," I say quickly. I notice Henry's empty plate.

"Hey kid, if you're done with your food, why don't you take your plate and aunt Katherine's and put them in the sink and then get the Xbox set up? I'll race you in Mario Cart!" he beams.  
>"Okay!" and then I run up the stairs after my girlfriend.<p>

When I get up to her room, she's opening one of her dresser drawers and pulling a shirt out.

"Regina?" she turns her head to look at me, a half smile on her face.

"We shocked Katherine."

"Yes, professor Mills, I believe we did." I walk up to her and put my arms around her waist. "Her reaction… Tells me that's a big deal that you told me about him." She nods.

"Yeah… it kind of is a big deal." I smile and kiss her deeply.  
>"You're kind of a big deal," I joke. She giggles, the response I was looking for.<p>

"My beautiful Emma," she sighs. "I am falling for you so hard." I stare at her, trying to say just the right thing in this moment.  
>"So am I, Regina. So am I." Her smile lights up her face and I kiss her. It's a wonderful feeling to kiss someone when you're smiling. She lets go of her hold on me and walks out the door. I hear her shout, "Katherine, come get a dry shirt!" and then she is back with me. I sit on her bed, waiting for Katherine to come in. Her shirt is still completely soaked.<p>

"Henry is waiting for you downstairs, Emma. I cleared your plates and put the food in the kitchen."  
>"Thanks, Kat." Regina hands her the shirt and Katherine disappears into the bathroom.<p>

"I'm going to go play with Henry, okay?" she nods, a small smile on her lips. "We'll be down soon. I'm sure she's going to want to talk." I kiss her quickly and then head downstairs.

Henry is indeed waiting for me. When I come down the stairs, he turns and gestures to me, indicating I should hurry up and then disappears into the living room. I sit at one end of the couch and am surprised when he sits relatively close to me. _Regina told me they usually sit on opposite ends. Maybe the kid likes me. _I smile internally at the thought.

"Ready to have your butt kicked?" he smirks and I stare at him a moment before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny!?" he demands. I ruffle his hair and take one of the controllers out of his hand.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that."

**Regina's POV**

"So," Katherine sits on the foot of the bed. I'm sitting with my back against the headboard, my knees drawn up to my chin.

"So," I say back.

"Your hair is down," she comments. I nod.

"Emma likes it," I offer. _Why does this feel so weird? Have I changed that much?_

"It looks great." I blush at her compliment and tug at the end of a strand, twirling it nervously between my fingers.

"Thank you."

"And you told her about Daniel?" I nod. "All of it?" another nod. "Wow," is all she says. For some reason, I feel tears form in my eyes.

"It felt really good to tell someone else," I whisper. When I look up at her, she is smiling a watery smile and I watch a tear roll down her cheek.  
>"Yeah," she whispers, and then throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close to her. "I love you, Gina."<p>

"I love you too, Kat." She sits there for a moment, just hugging me, and I allow her. _I have changed, _I realize. _Emma has made me a completely different person. _

"Okay, come on. You have a son and a girlfriend down there and I don't think we should miss a minute of them playing video games together." Kat seems to have recovered from our emotional interlude. I nod.

"You're right." We descend the stairs together and make our way into the living room. I am shocked to see Henry sitting a few inches away from Emma. They are both shouting and knocking each other with their elbows to try to throw them off. I put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter and I see Katherine doing the same.  
>"You better watch it, Emma!"<br>"Kid, you're like four people behind me! I'll see you at the finish line!" when the game is complete, Henry demands another game.

"Come on! Best two out of three!" and then the game begins again. _I love my family._ Katherine puts her arm around my shoulder and we watch them together, shouting and shoving again as the game goes on. We stand for another two games until Henry admits defeat and accepts a knuckle bump from Emma with a promise they can play again next time she comes over.

"Well, Henry, it looks like you've found a worthy opponent." They both whirl around to look at me and Katherine and I bust out laughing.

"I let her win!" Henry sulks. I know he's not mad, but he likes to make a scene. _Got that from his mother, _I remind myself.

"Can we have cake now?" Emma asks.

"There's cake?!" Henry's face lights up.

"Yes there is, young man. Go upstairs and wash your hands and when you come down, you can cut the first slice."  
>"Awesome!" and he takes off. Katherine goes into the kitchen to retrieve the cake and a few plates and Emma comes up to me, putting her arms around me again.<br>"Good chat?" I nod.

"Very."

When we're all seated at table, I allow Henry to cut the first slice and, to my surprise, he gives the first piece to Emma. She graciously accepts it and then glances to me, as if she wants to make sure I'm okay with that. I nod. Of course I am. My son likes my girlfriend. What more could I ask for? I begrudgingly allow Henry to dish out the rest of the pieces carefully and then his own before sitting down and digging in.

"Hey mom?" he asks between bites.

"Henry, don't speak with your mouth full." We all wait until he finishes.

"What is Emma?" everyone looks at him.

"What?"

"I mean… Like aunt Katherine is your best friend. What's Emma? Did you meet her at work?" Emma grabs my hand under the table and I glance at her. We never did discuss this. _Maybe if you stopped having so much sex... _I shake my head to clear the thought from my mind and then look at Henry  
>"Well, Henry, Emma is… Well, Emma is my girlfriend." He glances at me and then at her. I feel like all the air has left my lungs. Emma's hand squeezes my own and I see Katherine anxiously glancing at Henry.<p>

"Like," he seems to be struggling but I wait patiently, "like a boyfriend but a girl?" I nod. I can't find it in myself to speak. He thinks another minute; the longest minute of my life. "So is she gonna hang out here more?"

"If you'd like," I answer carefully. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay." And that's it. He goes back to eating his cake. I let out a deep, deep breath, and so does Emma. "This is really good cake, mom." Katherine lets out a nervous laugh and I can tell the tension was a bit much for her. Emma releases her death grip on my hand and we all continue to eat. _Well that was unexpected. _I no longer feel like my mind is racing. I relax into my chair.

"Next time I come over, I'm gonna whoop your butt again," Emma warns. "You sure you still want me here?" he sticks his tongue out at her and I laugh.  
>"You just wait! I'm going to… I'm going to practice! You won't even know what hit you next time you're here!" he counters.<p>

"Okay, kid. We'll see." He scowls at her and I smile.  
>"Oh, Henry, don't be such a sore loser!"<p>

"Aunt Katherine! I'm not!" Katherine laughs.

"Katherine, I wouldn't be one to judge the boy. You're the one that spilled an entire glass of water on yourself." I turn to look at Emma who is smirking her ridiculously sexy smirk.

"Emma Swan, I swear…" Katherine trails off, overtaken by laughter. "We've got quite the family here, haven't we Gina?" I smile.

"We sure do, Kat."

When the dishes have been cleared, Henry begs to watch a movie.

"Emma, can you stay?" I ask.

"Of course," she smiles. "Anything for the kid."

"Go pick a movie, Henry." He darts into the living room, leaving the three of us alone. Emma and I begin to wash some of the dishes and Katherine puts the leftovers in the fridge. When she finishes that task, she turns to both of us.

"I would love to stay and watch, but I think I'm going to head home. I have to work on my presentation for Monday morning." I nod and smile, quickly setting down the pot I'm drying and enveloping Katherine in a hug.

"Of course. Let me walk you out." I turn to Emma, "I'll be right back baby." She nods.

"Bye, Kat. I'll see you soon."

"I certainly hope so. Good night, Emma." We walk to the front door together. "This was great, Regina. Emma and Henry really seem to get along." I smile.  
>"They do, don't they?"<p>

"She's a great person, Regina. I really like her."

"Me too." She hugs me again and then opens the door and walks down the front steps and out the gate. I wait until I can no longer see her before returning to Emma in the kitchen. The sink is empty and she has begun drying. I move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, standing on my tiptoes so I can kiss her neck.  
>"Gina," she groans.<p>

"What baby?" I smile innocently, trailing my lips up to her earlobe and tugging lightly.

"Oh," her hips thrust back, her ass pushing into me. I laugh.

"My, my, my. Sensitive Ms. Swan?"

"Don't push me, Gina, or I won't go back to the dorm tonight."

"And that would be a bad thing because…?" I see her lips curl up a little and she whirls in my arms and kisses me roughly. I can't help the moan that slips out of my mouth when her lips connect with my pulse point.  
>"Oh, Emma," I groan quietly, trying to be mindful that my son could walk in at any moment.<p>

"I want you, Regina. Right now."  
>"Emma," I hiss as her hands move from my neck down to my breasts where she squeezes roughly. "Henry," I remind her. Her hands halt their downward motion towards the waist of my jeans and then she brings them back up and tangles her fingers into my hair, lightly scratching the nape of my neck.<p>

"I'm sorry," she whispers into my ear.  
>"To be fair, I started it." She chuckles.<p>

"Oh yeah. How did you make me think this was my fault?" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Mom! Emma! Are you guys ready?!"

"Coming!" we answer in unison.

Henry has chosen Spiderman. It's his favorite right now and he watches it often. When Emma admits to never seeing it, he practically explodes with joy. I wait until Henry decides to sit in my father's old chair and then Emma and I occupy the loveseat. He starts the movie and Emma tucks herself into my side, nuzzling her face into my neck. _Family. I think this is a family._

About halfway into the movie, I notice Henry has completely knocked out, curled up in the chair. I nudge Emma and nod towards Henry and she smiles before sitting up, allowing me to do the same. I stand and pause the movie before moving over to Henry. I shift him carefully, trying not to wake him, and hoist him over my shoulder with a quiet "humph" and begin trudging up the stairs. He grumbles a little and latches onto me tighter, taking some of the pressure off of me. I deposit him in his bed and quickly change his clothes for him. _I suppose he can go this one night without brushing his teeth. _I hear his bedroom door open and Emma peeks in.  
>"Can I come in?" she whispers. I nod. She pulls the covers back and I place Henry with his head on his pillow. He curls up immediately and I kiss his head and allow Emma to put the covers over him. I look up at Emma and hold my hand out for her to take.<p>

"Come to bed," I whisper.

When we enter my bedroom, I close and lock the door after I shut it. Emma looks at me with her adorable doe eyed expression.

"What about going back to campus?"

"I'll take you back when we're done here. I need you. Now." I don't even allow her to answer before I launch myself at her and kiss her roughly. She groans and laces her fingers into my hair.

"Did I tell you how much your hair down turns me on?" she tugs roughly, pulling my lips away from her neck and tilting my neck back so she can take her turn ravaging me.

"Did I tell you how much you turn me on?"

"Show me," she whispers into my ear. I turn her around and push her onto the bed. She sits on the end, her arms stretched out behind her, supporting her.

"Stay," I command. I don't know where I learned how to be this forceful. I start to strip, pulling my shirt over my head slowly and then turning so my back is to her while I unhook my bra.

"Gina," she groans, "turn so I can see you." I glance over my shoulder at her, sucking my lip between my teeth.

"Not yet, baby." I coo. She moves to stand and I hold a hand out. "No, Emma." She sits down again. I turn back around and unzip my jeans, slowly sliding them down my legs, wiggling my ass as I go. I can hear her panting behind me. The tension in the room is almost palpable. I feel powerful. I feel beautiful. It's electrifying. Once I have kicked my jeans away, I tilt my head back and run my hands down the front of my body, stopping at my breasts and pinching my nipples. I can't help but to cry out.

"Regina Mills," Emma growls. I ignore her and hook my fingers into my panties, bending completely over as I pull them down, allowing Emma a glimpse of my sex. I am soaked, practically dripping with want. I toss the panties over my shoulder and, turning my head to see where they landed, am surprised to find I managed to get them right in Emma's lap.

"Turn around," she whispers through a clenched jaw. I notice her hands are fisted into the bed sheets, her brow is creased and there are droplets of sweat beading on her forehead. I do, slowly, and when I'm facing her, I take in a breath. Her eyes roam over me from head to toe, and then she stands and begins unbuttoning her shirt. I am helpless but to watch as she removes all her clothes. When we are both standing in front of each other, completely naked, I feel overcome with emotion. I lay my hand over her heart and look up at her, a smile on my face. She returns it and then dips her head down to kiss me.

"Emma," I whisper.  
>"Regina," she answers in return. That's all I need to hear. My name on her lips satisfies something so deep inside me I can hardly breathe. I push her back gently until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she falls onto it. I climb on top of her, pushing my hair to one side, and lean down to kiss her again.<p>

"Move up the bed," I demand. She does quickly and then I am back on top of her. When I lower my body onto hers, we both hiss at the skin on skin contact. I slip my thigh between her legs and feel the wetness there. She groans and lifts her hip, trying to keep contact with my thigh.

"Regina," she pants. It's a breathy, desperate whisper.

"Tell me, Emma. What do you want?" I croon quietly in her ear.

"Make love to me." I sit up a bit and pull one of her legs up. She's watching me through half lidded eyes, one of her hands never leaving my thigh. When I'm sure I've gotten us in the correct position, I sit forward. Emma's eyes slam shut when I rock my hips, our clits creating a sweet friction against each other's. "More," she whispers.

"Oh, Emma," I groan. She is panting heavily and biting her lip, no doubt trying to keep in the moans the same as me.

"Oh god, Regina." My pace becomes more frantic. _I need her to come with me. _"Regina, please, faster," she begs. My heart is racing a million miles a minute and my muscles are burning. I disconnect my sex from hers and she lets out a disgruntled cry before throwing her hand over her mouth. I giggle and then quickly slip two fingers inside her. Her hips immediately lift up, meeting me thrust for thrust. I suddenly feel her fingers slipping in-between my pussy and her thigh. I lift slightly and she sinks her fingers into me. It takes us a minute to find a rhythm but when we do, god when we do, it's the most delicious feeling.

"Emma, baby, oh god," I can barely keep my voice down.  
>"I know, Gina, I know. Oh I'm so close." I do my best to stay focused on thrusting my fingers into her as quickly as possible.<p>

"Come with me," I beg. I swipe my thumb across her clit and I feel her walls clench around me. She slips another finger into me and when she pulls out she curls her fingers, brushing against my g spot, before she goes rigid and I am gone, hurdling head first into my orgasm with her.

We both lay in a panting, post coital heap of tangled limbs and sweat covered bodies. I kiss Emma's pulse point and she moans quietly.

"You are going to be the death of me, Regina Mills." I giggle, feeling like a school girl. "But oh, what a way to go," she laughs with me.  
>"I wish we could stay like this forever," I sigh. It's too soon for Emma to be spending the night with Henry here and we both know it. <em>Soon<em>, I remind myself.

"You're amazing, Regina," she says quietly. I roll over onto my stomach and drape my arm over her abdomen.

"You look like you've just been ravaged, Emma," I giggle.  
>"You could say that."<p>

"Come, let's get dressed and then I will take you home."

"You're okay with leaving Henry home alone?" I worry my lip with my teeth. _That is a dilemma. _"If you don't want me to stay, I understand. Belle can come pick me up. I have no doubt she's still awake."

"Don't be silly, Emma. I won't have Belle drive out here just to pick you up. Let me call Katherine. She can come over while I drive you home."

I call Katherine who agrees to come over, but not before embarrassing and teasing me. Emma and I both dress quickly knowing Katherine will be there any moment. I hear the door close downstairs and we head downstairs, knowing it's her. Emma lets out a bark of laughter when she catches sight of Katherine in her flannel cat pajamas.

"Something funny, Swan?" Katherine barks. I can't help but laugh myself.

"No, not at all _Kat_herine." She casually flips Emma off before strolling into the kitchen.  
>"Katherine!" I scold.<br>"Oh whatever. If you can fuck her, I can tell her to fuck off." And then Emma and I turn a matching shade of red.

"Time to go! See you soon, Katherine!" Emma grabs my hand and yanks me out the door and toward the car. I am laughing all the way there.

When I drop Emma off at the dorm, she is reluctant to get out of the car.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, baby." She lifts an eyebrow. "I know, not the same, but we'll have another date night okay?"

"Text me when you get home?" I nod. She leans over the center console and kisses me chastely, her hand cupping my cheek. I place my hand over her heart just like I did in my bedroom not long ago and this time she puts her hand over mine too. She kisses my nose and then opens the car door with a sigh. I wait until she is out of sight and then drive home.

_Emma, I have arrived home safely. The bed is cold without you. Sweet dreams. Xx Regina._

_Good night, Gina. This weekend was like heaven on Earth. See you Monday. Xx Emma_


	11. Chapter 11

**Emma's POV**

When my alarm goes off Monday morning, I groan. _How the hell is it Monday already? _I spent all day yesterday filling Ruby, Lacey, and Belle in on my weekend with Regina. They're all incredibly excited for me and I smile at the memory. _She's like my knight in shining armor. _I shake my head at the thought. After I've turned off my alarm, I see a little one on my messages icon and I hold my breath, hoping it's from Regina. It is.

_See you in class. I hope you're surprised. Xx_

I quickly type a response. _You always surprise me ;) see you soon xx_

"Emma, you have the absolute goofiest grin on your face." I blush and sit up in bed.

"Regina already texted me." She just shakes her head. I get up and begin to wash up and get ready for the day, humming quietly to myself.

Lacey and I are sitting in class chatting quietly about our homework assignment when the door in the back of the classroom opens. I feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck and I know without a doubt it's her. _Regina._ I glance down, suddenly shy, and then I feel Lacey nudge me and I look up. _Oh my god. That is not my girlfriend. _It is, but my god it's not. I feel my jaw drop and I'm sure it's hit the floor.

Her usual pants and shirt has been replaced with a tight, tight pencil skirt, blouse, and a blazer. My mouth has gone dry. _Holy shit. Holy shit, that's Regina. That's MY Regina. _Her eyes meet mine and she smirks. I just stare back and she winks at me, a gleam in her eye. It's then that I catch sight of the mile high stilettos she's adorning. _Oh god I just want to fuck her six ways to Sunday._

"Class is going to start in a minute," she announces and begins her usual set up. Her hair, loose, wavy, and a few inches shorter, falls into her face and she huffs and tucks it behind her ear. I am completely enthralled by her. I feel Lacey nudge me. I look at her and she glances down, indicating I should look down at her hands. We both took sign language in high school and know some basic signs.  
>"What the hell?" she signs. I shake my head. "Why the fancy clothes?" I shake my head again. "She looks HOT!" I can't help but laugh. I nod.<p>

Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glance up at Regina who is almost finished setting up her laptop and pull my phone out.

_Wipe the drool away, Ms. Swan xx_

I look up at her and she is smirking again. _God that is hot. _I respond quickly.

_My apologies, professor Mills. I'm a little distracted by the most incredible ass I've ever seen xx_

She reads my text and then sets her phone down, stepping out from behind the podium and starting the lesson. We're learning about comma splices and I flash back to the day she taught me about it in private. _Our first date. _She turns and begins writing on the board and I'm overwhelmed with another vision of pushing her against the wall. _Now she's yours, Emma. _The thought fills me with such warmth I can hardly breathe. _Mine. _

**Regina's POV**

"Okay, you can leave. I'm done." I dismiss the class with a wave of my hand. Everyone quickly packs up except Emma. Her friend Lacey lingers for a moment but then disappears. I am once again struck with the fact that it's just Emma and I in this small room.

"Professor Mills," she purrs. I have my back turned, erasing all the sentences I've written on the board. Before I can turn, I feel her arms slither around my waist and her back press against mine.

"Emma," I hiss.

"Where do I start, professor Mills?" I groan quietly. _What the hell does this girl do to me? _"Should I start with the haircut?" she tucks my hair behind my ear and kisses my neck eagerly. "Or the skirt?" she runs her hands down my sides and to my backside where she delivers one very deliberate slap. I whimper, putty in her hands. "Or what about the fact that I spent all class being teased? Do you know what a tease you are, professor Mills?" she slips her hand between my thighs and for one exhilarating moment, I think she is going to fuck me.  
>"Emma!" I gasp. But then, just as soon as it appeared, her hand is gone, as well as the rest of her body. I whirl around to face her, aroused and confused.<p>

"I have to meet my friend for lunch. See you tomorrow, professor Mills." She picks up her bag to leave but I snatch it out of her hand before she can put it over her shoulder. I toss it to the ground and then grab the lapels of her leather jacket and pull her so our faces are only an inch apart.

"I do not appreciate being teased, Ms. Swan." She gulps audibly and I smirk. "Do you understand me?" she nods. "I can't hear you."  
>"Yes, professor Mills."<p>

"Good," and then I kiss her roughly, pushing her onto the table behind her.

"Regina," she pants as I suck and lick her neck. "Regina, not here," she groans. I stand upright and shake my head, reminding myself that I am at my place of work and that I have another class in fifteen minutes.

"Shit," I breathe. "I'm sorry, Emma." I feel like an idiot. _What the hell was I doing?_

"No, no, no," she says hurriedly, gathering me into her arms. "You look… My god, Regina. All I've been able to think about all class is fucking you in that outfit. I can't believe how stunning you look. I mean, I can, but wow. You sure know how to surprise a girl." She is rambling and it's so adorable.

"You make me want to dress like this. I went out yesterday with Kat and we bought a bunch of clothes."

"And you cut your hair?" she raises an eyebrow at me. I nod.

"Do you hate it?" her eyes widen.  
>"Hate it?! Baby, you're beautiful, no matter what. You look absolutely amazing. I am so proud to call you mine." I grin.<p>

"Yours," I echo.

"Seriously, you look amazing. You have a class and I'm starving, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Absolutely." I nod. She pulls me to her and kisses me. I don't think I'll ever get enough of this feeling.

"Until tomorrow," she whispers against my lips and then picks up her bag and leaves, turning as she opens the door to wave and then walks out.

**Emma's POV**

"So where is she taking you?" Belle asks.

"I have no idea."

Henry is going on a camping trip this weekend and Regina has asked me to come spend the weekend with her. It's Friday afternoon and Belle has just gotten back from her last class of the day.

"But you're definitely spending the whole weekend with her?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to go to some restaurant tonight and told me to dress nice. She'll be here at six."

"You guys are really serious," she comments. It's not a question and it isn't laced with disdain and I couldn't be happier about Belle's approval.

"Yeah, we are really serious. What about this dress?" I pull out a deep purple dress, cinched at the waist with a black belt.

"Only if you promise to wear my heels." I smile and nod my head.

At six o'clock on the dot, I hear a sharp knock at my door and I smile. I'm slipping my heels on, so Belle runs to the door.

"Hi, Regina. Emma is ready, come on in." I hear her hesitate before I hear the click of her shoes entering the dorm. _She's wearing heels too_. I turn just in time to see her come in and I feel like my breath has been knocked out of me. She pauses and stares at me. She's wearing a royal blue dress that hugs all her curves and black pumps.  
>"Wow," we both say at the same time. Belle sneaks behind Regina and I see her move to my desk out of the corner of my eye where she's snatched my camera.<p>

"Come on, you two. Fancy date night picture." I blush and shoot Belle a look. She just shrugs her shoulders and looks pointedly at Regina who is standing in the middle of the room looking completely out of place. I quickly move to her side and wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her nose.

"Hi, baby," I whisper.  
>"You look beautiful."<p>

"So do you, my love. Now let's appease Belle and then we can get out of here." She giggles and we turn. Regina wraps her arm around my waist and I drape mine over her shoulder. Belle is already holding the camera up and I suspect she has been taking pictures all this time.

"Okay ready? One, two, three," and my camera shutters multiple times. When she's satisfied, she holds my camera out for me and I move to put it away. I grab my weekend bag and start to hoist it over my shoulder until Regina stops me.  
>"Let me," and she slings it over her own shoulder. I blush. I give Belle a hug, as does Regina, and then we head out.<br>"Be safe!" Belle calls after us. I can't help but laugh.

When we get in the car, Regina turns to me and pulls me to her, kissing me soundly.

"God I missed that," she whispers.

"Me too." She takes my hand in hers and then puts the car in drive. "You're seriously not going to tell me where we're going?" She shakes her head.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh boy, another one." I roll my eyes and she laughs. "I think we both remember what happened last time you tried to surprise me."  
>"Oh you mean that time I almost violated my rule against having sex at school?"<p>

"Yeah, that time," I wink at her. "How was your week? How's Henry? And Katherine?"

"Katherine is out of town on business, but she's fine. She's relentless in asking me about you," she laughs. "So is Henry. He is dying to know when you will be back so he can win at Mario Cart."

"When will he be back on Sunday?"

"Four. I was hoping you would stay for dinner and you two could have some time together. Katherine won't be home until Monday afternoon, so it will just be the three of us." I smile at the thought. _Like a family._ It appalls me that I want a family with this woman so badly. _We just met, _I remind myself. _You should not be thinking about this. _

"That would be lovely," I smile, squeezing her hand. Soon, I realize we're going to the beach.

"I should have blind folded you," Regina mutters. I gasp and turn to her.

"You should not have!" she giggles and then rolls her eyes.

"Okay, maybe not for this. But I definitely will one day." I feel all my muscles clench. _She wants to blind fold me? _I'm surprised when I realize it actually kind of turns me on. When we park, I realize it's in the same place we parked a week ago when we went to the Rabbit Hole. It is just as chilly and nearly just as deserted. The sun is just starting to set.

"Why the beach? Regina, we're both wearing heels." I look over and see her disposing of hers in the back seat and I smile. _Wow, I've got the perfect woman. _I hop out of the car and do the same. She takes my hand and leads me over the boardwalk and towards the little grove where we made love a week ago. I gasp when we walk into the secluded area. There's a table with a dark red tablecloth draped over it, candles waiting to be lit, two chairs, and two plates that have been covered waiting for us. I turn to her, tears in my eyes.

"This is for us?" she nods. "Regina," I breathe. "How… Why?"

"I just want you to feel special, Emma. Because you are. You are everything to me. Before you, I would have seen this dress and immediately walked the other way. Before you, I walked around with a mask of confidence on, hiding the tired and hopeless woman that I felt like. You've given me the strength to be the person I have always wanted to be. You've shown me love and I want to show it to you too. You deserve the best in the world. I don't know if that's me, but I'll be damned if I won't do the absolute most I can do to be the best for you." She has tears in her eyes and my tears are pouring from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Regina," I sniffle, "this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You're perfect."

"I feel complete with you, Emma." I feel my heart racing and I place my hand over it, my breath caught in my throat.

"Can I kiss you?" she nods fervently and I pull her to me, capturing her lips with mine, desperately trying to convey all that I'm feeling in this moment. _My Regina, oh my beautiful Regina. _I pull away from her but leave my hands cupping her face. We're both breathless.

"Come, let's eat," she whispers. She walks up to a chair and pulls it out for me. I blush and sit, allowing her to push me into the table.

"Thank you," I whisper. I feel like if I talk any louder, I'll break the bubble of complete and utter perfection. She giggles.

"Emma, you can talk normally." I blush and look down at my plate.

"I felt like I would ruin the moment," I admit. She laughs again. I'm so addicted to the sound.

"Emma, darling, you couldn't ruin this moment if you tried." She is beaming and it's infectious.

"This looks delicious, Regina. Did you make it?" she nods.

"And I came and set it up before I picked you up."

"Aw, Gina, all by yourself?" she nods again.

"I just really wanted to do this for you," she takes a deep breath and I start to worry. _Relax, Emma. She obviously really likes you. It's nothing bad._ "Honestly, Emma, the last couple of days, not seeing you… I've really missed you, Em." She says it with such sincerity I feel my eyes water again. _What was the point of eyeliner if I'm just gonna cry it off?_

"I've missed you too, Gina. I know we see each other in class every day but it's not the same. I've missed holding your hand and kissing you and seeing you laugh and just being with you as my girlfriend. I know our relationship has to be like this because I'm the student and you're the teacher, but that doesn't make it easy. I'm so grateful that you want to spend time with me this weekend because I've just missed your company."

"Tell me about your other classes. I want to hear all about your week. How's Belle and Lacey?"

"You sure you want to hear about it?" she nods. I proceed to tell her about my entire week, only stopping to take a few bites of the chicken she's made. She listens attentively and follows along with everything.

"So you think Belle and Ruby have a thing?" I nod.  
>"Ever since I got back from your house, they've been really awkward together. Not in a bad way but like… Kind of like the way we were on our first date but for like the whole week. We jumped right out of first date syndrome as soon as we slept together." She stares at me for a minute and then starts to laugh.<p>

"I suppose we did. Did you confront Belle about it?" I shake my head.  
>"Not yet. I've been waiting for the right time, but it seems we're both just around other people all the time. Lacey is over a lot and then we'll be doing homework and all four of us have dinner together a lot. I'm just waiting for the right time."<p>

"Well, from what you've told me, I don't think you're wrong. It sounds like at the very least, they've both got a crush." I nod.

"I know, but Belle has never been with a girl and, if I'm wrong, or she's not ready to talk about it, I'm afraid she'll get upset."

"That's just a risk you'll have to take, I suppose."

"Have you?" I ask, feeling brave.

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever been with another girl?" she shakes her head.

"No, you were my first woman." I blush at the memory of our first time together.

"But you were so good!" I blurt out. I immediately slap my hand over my mouth, mortified. She giggles a little, a matching blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Swan," she winks at me.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur. "I was just so surprised."

"It's quite alright," she's still laughing.

"Verbal diarrhea, remember?"

"Very well, yes. And what about you, Ms. Swan? I can't have been your first." I bite my lip.

"Well, actually, I only had sex one time. With Neal. We broke up a week after that." She gapes at me and I'm immediately embarrassed. _That makes you sound pathetic, Emma. _I shut my eyes, feeling the tears welling up again. _Everything has been going so well._

"Emma, look at me." I can't. "Please, Emma." I glance up at her and then back down. I feel the table move a bit and then she's kneeling in the sand next to me, her hand on my thigh, and her eyes meet mine.

"Please, don't look at me," I whisper.

"Emma Swan, stop this instant." She's using her teacher voice and I straighten my back a little. "Emma, I know he hurt you, and now I think I understand why. None of that matters now. Okay? If I had known sex had been such a bad experience for you, I would have stopped and made it more special." I can't stand to hear that.

"No, Regina." I stand and pull her up with me. I wrap my arms around her neck and do my best to keep eye contact with her as I speak. "Our first time together was everything I imagined and more. It was a surprise, but still romantic. It was sweet and slow but also hot and heavy. I felt desirable and cherished. You did all that. The reason I got so upset is because… I was with Neal for a while and it turned out he was just looking to sleep with me. I didn't figure it out until we had sex and I didn't hear from him for days. I finally went to his house to talk to him and he ended it right there. I felt like a fool. It destroyed me. What we have now… You remind me of the good in relationships and family."

"Good. Because I want that with you."

"Really?"

"Emma…" her hesitation makes me nervous again. I tilt her chin up to meet my gaze again.  
>"Tell me," I whisper against her lips.<p>

"I'm falling in love with you, Emma Swan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Regina's POV**

_I can't believe I just said that. This was not part of the plan. _She's just staring at me, doe eyed and slack jawed, and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"You're… Falling in love with me?" I nod my head slowly, not trusting my voice. "Me?" she squeaks. I nod again and take a step closer to her.

"I'm falling in love with you, Emma." I whisper again. "Everything about you; your beautiful, beautiful face and your smile and the way your eyes light up when you laugh and how brave you are. I'm falling in love with your heart and your soul, Emma Swan. All of you."

This isn't a new feeling for me. I think I've been feeling it since I saw her with Henry, but I didn't think now was the time to let her know. She opens her mouth for a moment, looking as if she's about to say something, and then closes it.

"Emma, if you don't feel the same way, I understand. Okay? It's okay. I'm ten years older than you and you're just a freshman in college and you have the whole world at your disposal and I could impede on that because our relationship is so complicated right now and I totally understand if this doesn't-" I'm halted mid-sentence with the most earth shattering kiss I've ever been given. Emma wraps her arms around me and draws me in so there isn't an inch between us. When she pulls away, I'm nearly gasping for air.  
>"Regina," she breathes, "I love you." I look at her and I feel like she's staring into my soul. "I love you," she says again.<p>

"I heard you the first time," I whisper against her lips, a smile stretching onto my face and then hers. She pulls me into a hug and I feel tears well up in my eyes. _Emma, oh Emma. I love you so much._ I start to giggle and she pulls away to look at me.

"Why are you laughing? And… Crying? Baby," she coos, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
>"It just feels so good to hear you say that. I've had all these feelings since I saw you with Henry on Saturday and I thought it was too soon to tell you and to hear you say it back… I love you, Emma." I can't stop the tears from falling. "I've never smiled and cried at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible," I admit. She puts her hand on my cheek and her thumb swipes away the tears as they fall. I nuzzle her palm and kiss it softly.<p>

"Come on, baby. Let's get this cleared away and go home." _Home. It's our home now._

The car ride home is so quiet and I desperately wish I knew what Emma was thinking. She is looking out the window as we drive but her hand is wrapped tightly around mine and resting on my thigh. The feel of her hand on my bare skin makes me feel so safe. I never thought I could have this.

"What are you thinking about, Emma? You've been so quiet."

"Oh, Regina. Everything is fine baby. I've just been thinking about what happens when the semester is over."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, my time in your classroom will end come December, right? That's only two and a half months away. Then what? Do we get to do things on campus together? Will you still get in trouble?"<p>

"Yes, I think we could start doing things on campus together. I'll have to speak with my boss and inform him of our relationship, since we're obviously pretty serious," she smirks, "and I think it will be okay." Her answering smile cheers me up immensely.

"They always have movies playing out on the field and I always wish you could come with me. Can we do that after the semester ends?"

"Emma," I giggle, "I think it's going to be a little cold in January to be sitting outside on the field watching movies."

"Aw, come on! Don't be a wimp! I'll snuggle with you and keep you warm." I roll my eyes. _What a child my Swan can be. _

"Okay, fine. _One _movie." I hold up my finger. She squeals.

"Thank you, Gina!" and then she reaches across the center console and kisses my cheek. _It's so easy to make her happy. _

When we get home, Emma insists we leave everything in the car to retrieve tomorrow and I acquiesce quickly, eager to get into the house and out of our clothes.  
>"Wanna watch a movie?" Emma asks over shoulder. She's already in the house and tossing her shoes to the side by the door.<p>

"Sure."

"Sure?" she arches an eyebrow at me.

"That's what I said."

"Why sure?"

"Why?" I ask incredulously. "What do you mean why?"

"Well…" she shuffles her feet a little, glancing down at them. "Sure is so ambiguous! It's like yes or no. Sure is like yes but not really and it kinda makes me crazy." Her voice fades off and I giggle.

"The word sure bothers you?"

"I just wanted to know why you said it. I thought maybe you didn't want to watch one."

"Yes, Emma. I would love to watch a movie with you."

"Okay, good. I'm going to put my bag in the bedroom okay? Pick out a movie and then come change. I'm dying to get out of this dress and put some pajamas on." I nod.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right up. Please pull out my satin night gown from the second drawer. The red one." She blushes a little and I smile.

"Sure," she winks and then runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

**Emma's POV**

The bedroom door opens and Regina saunters in, still looking flawless in her dress.

"Unzip me?" she asks. I gulp and watch as she turns and sweeps her hair out of the way.

"Yeah, of course." I unzip her slowly and run my hand down the skin that's exposed to me. I'm shocked when I realize she's not wearing a bra. She shivers and turns to me when I'm done, allowing her dress to fall off her shoulders. I don't know why but I'm suddenly feeling nervous standing in cotton booty shorts and an oversized shirt looking at this beautiful, perfect woman that I love.

"Emma?"

"You're gorgeous, Regina." She slips out of her dress the rest of the way and then discards her panties. I desperately want to touch her, but for some reason, I'm also desperate for some intimacy that doesn't involve an orgasm. She slips on the night gown that I've left on the bed for her. It's short, revealing, and incredibly sexy. When she's dressed, she takes my hand and leads me downstairs and into the living room.

"Okay so please don't hate me, but _Pretty Woman _is one of my favorite Julia Roberts movies. Do you mind?" I can't imagine why she looks so embarrassed.

"Mind? That's one of my favorite movies of all time. Julia Robert is a fucking queen." She giggles and kisses my cheek in thanks. The movie is already at the main menu. "I get the feeling we would have been watching it even if I said no," I tease as we sit on the couch. I sit on the end so she can snuggle into me and she does immediately. I take a deep breath, smelling her apple shampoo and I sigh in contentment.

"Possibly. But I just haven't watched it in so long!" I laugh.  
>"Babe, you're perfect. Start the movie." She obliges and presses play, snuggling deep into me.<p>

Halfway through the movie, Regina presses pause and turns to me.  
>"What is it, babe?"<p>

"I can't believe tonight happened like this." She straddles me, trapping both my legs between hers.

"Like what? On the couch in our pajamas watching a movie that's both of our favorites?" her eyes twinkle as she smiles.

"Saying I love you," she whispers. "I can't stop thinking about it." She's biting her lip, making it hard for me to focus on anything else.

"I love you," I whisper, my lips just centimeters away from hers.

"I love you," and then she kisses me softly. A very prominent part of me wants nothing more than to throw her against the cushions and make love to her over and over again, but there's still a piece of me that desperately just wants to be held.

"Regina?" she halts her lips at the base of my throat.

"Yes, baby?" I grin at the pet name.  
>"Would it be okay if we went to bed and you just held me for tonight?" I don't see even a hint of disappointment in her eyes and I'm flooded with relief.<p>

"Of course, my sweet girl. Come," she flicks the television off quickly and stands, holding her hand out.  
>"Can I have some water?"<p>

"Yes, Emma." She leads me into the kitchen. Her ass peeks out from under the nightgown and I blush. _The things I've done to that ass… _I'm brought back to reality by a glass being handed to me and I fill it with water from the fridge.

"Thank you," I say quietly. She grins and moves close to me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course, my love. Come to bed with me," and she takes my hand again and leads me up the stairs. Her ass is ridiculously distracting and I trip up the steps a few times before we finally reach the bedroom. The sight of her room always seems to trip me up but I set the glass down on the end table and climb into bed and under the covers, careful not to show how nervous I feel. She's standing at the end of the bed watching me.

"What?" I feel self-conscious enough.

"You just look so fucking beautiful right now," and I watch a blush rise from her neck to her cheeks. _Did she just embarrass herself? _

"Get in bed," I plead. She crawls up from the end of the bed and it is almost my undoing. _Why are you denying yourself, Emma? She's yours. _

"Emma, what is it?" she places her hand on my cheek and rubs her thumb up and down slowly.

"I really, really want to have sex with you." She gapes at me for a moment and then starts laughing.

"And you think I don't? Keeping my hands off you has been the challenge of a lifetime." I blush.

"I guess I feel like… I've told you I love you and I don't want to mess anything up. I'm worried that saying that to you will ruin everything."

"Emma, darling, saying I love you is only the beginning, not the end. Please trust me, baby. I promise I will love you the best that I possibly can."

"Kiss me?" she nods her head and then pulls me to her.

**Regina's POV**

When I wake the next morning, the sun is just barely coming up over the horizon. Emma is sleeping soundly on top of me, gloriously naked, her warmth settled in and around me. _I love you, Emma. _I run my fingers through her hair and she groans quietly, turning a little, but still asleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I whisper. She doesn't budge, so I decide I will take matters into my own hands. I slip out of her grasp and, when she's laying against the mattress, clamber on top of her. She still doesn't move.

I pull the sheet off her slowly, now being careful not to disturb her, until her breasts are exposed and I wrap my mouth around her left nipple, sucking harshly. I watch as her eyes shoot open and her fingers immediately fly into my hair. She lets out a deep moan and flexes her hips.

"Regina," her sleep coated voice groans.

"Good morning angel," I purr, pulling the rest of the sheet down as I slide down her body.

"It is indeed," she hisses as I part her legs.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, you're already ready for me."

"Always," she whispers. I part her folds and swipe my tongue from her entrance to her clit. She takes in a sharp breath.

"God Emma, you taste so good." I pull her tiny bud between my teeth and she yelps before moaning.

"Please, Regina," she begs. "Please."  
>"Always happy to oblige, Ms. Swan," she moans and I enter her in one quick motion, keeping my tongue at her clit. Her hips buck up, jolting me momentarily, but one quick slap to her inner thigh has her clamping her thighs around my head, gloriously locking me in place.<p>

"Oh, Regina. Right there baby, oh god. Harder baby." I pump my fingers furiously, anxious for her to come. It doesn't take long before I feel the familiar contractions of her walls and I know she's getting close. Her thighs loosen around my head and her toes curl into the sheets tangled at the end of the bed.  
>"Come up here, Regina," she demands between cries. I move up her body quickly, keeping pace with my fingers. "Come with me, grind on my thigh. Oh god," I've started curling my fingers inside her.<p>

"This is all you, baby."  
>"Please, Gina." I smile at her and kiss her soundly before straddling a thigh and moving my hips quickly. Her arm encircles my waist and her hands move to my ass where she spanks me, the sound echoing off the walls.<p>

"Oh, shit!" I cry, nearly losing my balance on top of her. "Emma, oh my god."

"Yes, baby. Come with me. I need you to come with me," she delivers another harsh slap to my behind and it's my complete undoing. I come quickly, the waves crashing over me. I feel Emma's walls clench around my fingers, rendering them immobile, and she rides out her waves with me. I collapse on top of her, spent and breathless.

"I love you," I whisper, kissing whatever piece of skin my lips can reach.

"I love you, Regina." I slip my fingers out of her and wipe them on the sheet, too tired to bring my hand any further up than her waist. I wrap her in my arms and, feeling the familiar pull of sleep, allow myself to nod off again.

When I wake again, it is much brighter and the bed is cold.

"Emma?" I call out immediately. No answer. Standing, I quickly wrap my silk robe around my body and open the bedroom door. "Emma?" I call again. Nothing. _Oh my god she's gone. _I feel the despair washing through me and I sit at the top of the stairs, suddenly too weak to stand. _How? _And then I hear it. Music. I race down the stairs and find my girlfriend dancing around the kitchen in only her underwear and an apron. To top it all off, she's singing.

"_Is it weird that I hear angels every time that you moan? Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song? Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're turning me on?"_

_Oh. My. God. _I gasp and she whirls around.

"Gina! I was making you breakfast and I was going to bring it to you in bed." I smile, my heart rate slowly dropping.  
>"Emma," I run and wrap my arms around her neck.<p>

"Hey there! You okay baby?"

"More than okay. I love you."

"I love you," she kisses my nose and then turns back to the stove. Bacon and eggs.

"You, my love, are the perfect girlfriend. What can I do?"

"Just start the coffee pot babe and pop the toast in the toaster oven." I nod and set out to accomplish my tasks. I'm amazed but not surprised at the domesticity of all this. It feels like years have gone by instead of weeks and I smile quietly to myself as I set up placemats on the island for us to sit and eat.

"No, no," Emma says, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I still want to have breakfast in bed." I shake my head, laughing, and go pull out two trays and put the placemats on those instead. The coffee is finished and the toast has popped so I set it on plates and pour us both a cup.

"How do you take your coffee babe?"

"Milk and sugar, please," she smiles sweetly. "Go upstairs. I will bring you the food."  
>"Emma, you spoil me." I grin.<p>

"Exactly. Go on, I'll be right up." She twirls the towel over her shoulder and it snaps across my ass quickly. I jump at the unexpected feeling.  
>"I will get you back for that, Emma." She smirks at me.<p>

"Oh I hope so. Now go! Go upstairs." I heed her warning of the swinging towel and go back upstairs, not sure what to do. I can't believe I slept until eleven. _She's really rubbing off on me. _And then I snicker at the double entendre. I climb into bed and check my phone. Henry and Katherine both texted me.

_Mom, everything is great. I love camping! See you Sunday._

_Regina, I hope you are taking advantage of this weekend and fucking that poor Swan senseless. Love you!_

I blush and roll my eyes before texting Henry back and sending an annoyed emoji to Katherine. The door opens and in comes my Emma, one big tray in hand, filled with food. It all smells delicious.

"Here you are, my love." I smile, heart throbbing with love.

"You are perfect," she bends down to kiss me and then places the tray in bed before climbing in with me. I sit with my back against the headboard and Emma sits perpendicular to me, digging her toes under my thighs. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"My toes get cold," she offers as an explanation.

"That is too fucking cute." I receive a blush and then she offers me a slice of toast and we dig in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma's POV**

"Hey, do you want to go to the movies?" I glance up at Regina from my comfortable cocoon on top of her and under a pile of blankets.

"Movies require clothes," I groan. The thought of getting out of bed and having to keep my hands off Regina actually makes me cringe. Her laughter fills my ears and I smile. _It really is an infectious laugh_.

"Yes, my love, movies require clothes. I just would really like to go outside. I'm free to walk down the street and hold your hand here. I can show you around town instead, if you don't want to sit through a movie. We can go to the park and there's a little coffee shop right across the street. What do you say?" her puppy dog eyes kill me and I nod.

"I can't deny you anything, baby. I'm sure you know that by now." She hops out of bed and moves the tray over to the dresser.

"Come on then!" she walks over to the window and pulls the curtains back before opening the window and leaning out. Her ass is on full display and I can't help the low groan that slips out of my mouth at the sight. She whirls to look at me and for a moment just stares before realizing my slip.

"See something you like, Ms. Swan?" she winks at me and I blush.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" she grins and then leans back out the window.

"It's a beautiful day, Emma! This is going to be great!" I smile at her enthusiasm and move to my weekend bag and change quickly. Regina has disappeared into the bathroom and I follow after, needing to brush my teeth after all the food.

"Regina?" I knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Emma." I walk in and retrieve my toothbrush from the holder and we brush our teeth together in front of the sink. She smiles at me through the mirror and I blush, looking away. She bumps my hip with hers.

"You're adorable right now," I mutter through the foam of the toothpaste and she grins.

We both spit and rinse our mouths before I turn to my toiletry bag and grab my brush, attempting to brush through the knots I had tied back for cooking purposes.

"Let me, baby." Regina takes the brush from my hand and stands behind me, taking one piece at a time and brushing through it carefully. "Sex hair can be such a pain to brush," she murmurs, a glint in her eyes. I chuckle softly.

"We would know."

**Regina's POV**

By the time Emma and I get outside, it is after two o'clock. I lock the door behind us and Emma takes my keys and slips them in the back pocket of her shorts so I don't have to carry a purse.

"Okay, come this way. We'll pass by Katherine's house on the way to the park." I slip my hand in hers and grin at the feeling, closing my eyes for just a moment.

"I know. It feels really nice to be walking around holding your hand." _Oh Emma, you read my mind. _I smile and squeeze her hand tightly.

"Here's Katherine's house. This is why she gets here so quickly," I laugh. "When I moved here, she was looking for houses close by literally the day after I was settled into the house with Henry. She couldn't stand being so far away from both of us. This house went on sale two years after I moved in. Katherine laid out double what they were asking for just to make sure she would get the house." I roll my eyes at the memory.

"She really loves you," Emma comments, still looking at the house in front of us.

"She does. And I love her immensely. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Her parents, as I'm sure you've figured out, were very well off as well and mother approved highly of my friendship with Kat. We just got lucky that we clicked so easily."

"And you guys were never…" she doesn't finish.

"What?"

"You were never interested in each other? You know, romantically?" I pull my hand out of hers to cover my mouth as I laugh.

"Oh god no! Baby, Katherine is as straight as it comes. And so was I until I met you."

"Really?" I nod my head and collect myself, slipping my hand back into hers and pulling her away from Kat's house and towards the park.

"I've never even been attracted to other women but there was just something about you. Since the first day."

"The first day?" I nod.

"I remember getting in the car at the end of the first day and remembering the way you watched me all class. I still remember."

"How did I look at you?"

"I couldn't identify it at the time because I wasn't comfortable enough with myself. But, looking back, it was definitely lust." I watch a blush spread across her cheeks and I lean over and kiss her cheek quickly. "It's adorable. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you as soon as you stood up and introduced yourself."

"Seriously? You didn't even say anything to me."

"I know. I was so nervous."

"You? Nervous?" she winks at me.

"Hard to believe right?" we're both giggling to ourselves.

Since all the kids in town are out on the camping trip, the park is deserted save the few parents that came with their dogs.

"Can we sit on the swings?!" Emma glances at me quickly before her eyes avert to the swing set ahead of us.

"Of course." She drags me over and then plops down in one of the seats and immediately starts kicking.

"Man, I used to love swings when I was little. One of the group homes I was in had a swing and I used to wait all day for the big kids to be done with it so I could sit and swing for a few minutes." My heart constricts at the thought of a little Emma sitting all alone, doe eyed and excited for her turn. I sit on the swing next to her and swing softly, watching the joy on her face.

From the corner of my eye, I spot Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, approaching us and I groan.

"What?" Emma turns to me immediately, her joy replaced with concern and she skids to a stop and anxiously grabs my hand.

"Nothing, just-"and then it's too late, as Mary Margaret is within earshot.

"Hi Regina! Lovely day isn't it?" I smile as politely as I can manage.

"It is indeed. It's nice to see you, Mary Margaret."

"Likewise. Have you heard from Henry? How is he enjoying the trip? I haven't heard from David since they left." She pouts a little and I smile at the thought that little Snow White is missing her Prince Charming.

"Yes, he texted this morning. It sounds like he is loving it, though it was a short text." She seems satisfied and then turns to Emma expectantly.

I watch as Emma stands from the swing and holds out her hand. "Emma," she says earnestly and Mary Margaret shakes it slowly.

"Emma…" her voice trails off and I feel the despair sink in as realization lights her eyes. "_You're _Emma?" I stand from the swing and take a half step between Mary Margaret and Emma. _How does she know about Emma?_

"Yes, I'm Emma. And you are?" _goddamn it, Emma. _

"Emma, this is Mary Margaret Blanchard, Henry's teacher." Emma's mouth forms an 'o' and her eyes widen further.

"And you're Emma. Henry has been talking about you for an entire week. He says you beat him at Mario Cart." I can't help but to still feel suspicious of her. _She knows. She must know._

"Yes," Emma laughs, obviously letting her guard down. "He vowed to beat me next time," she says with a grin.

"He did indeed. Regina, may I have a word with you?" I bristle. _Knew it. _I take another step between Emma and Mary Margaret.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said with Emma present, don't you think dear?" I turn to Emma and she just stands still, obviously not clear on what's happening.

"Very well then." Mary Margaret turns to Emma. "How old are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mary Margaret." I can feel the fangs coming out and I try desperately to reign it in.

"It's just a question, Regina."

"One that doesn't require an answer. I don't know what you're insinuating, but I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my life. Henry adores you and that's lovely, I won't discourage it, but you are his teacher and you are most certainly not my friend. Is that clear?" her eyes have widened considerably and she takes a step back from Emma and myself.

"Crystal." I smile at her.

"Wonderful. Tell David I said hello whenever you speak to him." And with that, I grab Emma's hand and pull her in the direction of home.

"Regina!" Emma yells when we're out of earshot. "Regina, stop!" she pulls her hand out of mine, effectively halting both of us. I whirl to look at her and I realize I'm still fuming, my hands clenched into fists. _Do not lose control, Regina. Do not. _"Regina, what happened?" I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I take a step back from Emma, trying to get some perspective.

"I can't," I whisper. The hurt that floods her eyes pains me even more and I just stand, fists clenched tightly. _You're fucking this up, Regina. Look at her._

"Can't what? Please, Regina. I love you." The words are my undoing and I start to cry relentlessly. Emma runs to me and puts her arms around me, drawing me in close and pulling us under the shade of a tree. She slides down the trunk and tucks me into her further. "Talk to me," she whispers in my ear. "I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." I bury myself further into her and she holds me tightly, allowing me to cry.

When I feel the tears have dried sufficiently, I move to let go of Emma, but she doesn't release me.

"Talk to me, just like this. Please?" I nod. "What's the deal with you and her?" I take in a shuddery breath.

"Her husband David is the man who was responsible for my break up with Daniel." I close my eyes when I feel her muscles constrict.

"How?"

"Mary Margaret and I used to be rather good friends. She knew I didn't like Daniel drinking, but allowed David to take him out and let him get wasted. Daniel beat me because he went out drinking with David. I told her he got violent when he drank! She didn't listen! She didn't listen and I was beaten! Pregnant and beaten within an inch of my life! It's her fault Henry has grown up without a father!" I don't realize I'm sobbing until Emma tucks my face back into her neck and I soak the blouse she has on.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here, okay? I'm here. What she did to you was so, so awful. You have every right to be angry, baby. Now I'm here and I'm going to take care of whatever you and Henry need, okay? You don't have to worry about any of it." I stop crying and look up at her.

"You want to be a parent to Henry?" I ask incredulously. She nods her head and kisses my forehead.

"It's no longer your world and my world, Regina. It's ours. And I want to be a part of all of it. Everything that I possibly can. What she allowed to happen was inexcusable, but baby, if it hadn't happened, you wouldn't be who you are right now. I'm so proud of who you've become, and I know you are too. You've raised a beautiful, bright young man. He's _your _son, Regina. And he's perfect. And so are you. You are a truly amazing human being. If things had been different, who knows what would have happened, right?"

"I wouldn't have you," I sniffle. She smiles shyly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, besides Henry." And then her smiles widens more and she kisses my nose. I giggle, feeling restored.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you, Emma."

All is right with the world again.

**Emma's POV**

I stand from the tree, pulling Regina with me.

"Would you like to go see that movie?" she shakes her head.

"Can we go home and get in bed? We can open the window and it'll feel like we're spending the day outside." I nod my head.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home."

The walk back to 108 Mifflin is short and quiet. Regina has a death grip on my hand and is glancing around anxiously. When we get to the front door, I open it quickly and usher her in. She kicks off her shoes and then moves to go up the stairs but I grab her wrist and shut and lock the door at the same time.

"Emma-"

"No," I whisper. I pull her to me and very slowly bring my hands to the hem of her tank top. "This can't wait." I pull it off her head and then unzip her jeans and slide them down her legs, discarding them on the floor by the door.

"Emma," she breathes.

"You're so, so beautiful Regina. I just couldn't wait another moment to look at you." I'm surprised when she quickly divests me of my shirt and denim shorts, a small smile on her face. "I love you," I whisper. She kisses me, lacing her fingers into my hair. The kiss is not sexual, but it's intimate. I move my lips to her cheek and kiss it softly before skimming my nose against hers. She giggles a little and pulls herself closer to me, our bare skin touching.

"I love you, Emma."

"Come, let's get in bed." I lead her up the stairs and to the bedroom. I'm excited to see she's left the bed unmade and I immediately slip under the covers, burrowing into the cold sheets, trying to warm them up quickly. She peeks through the blinds and then moves them to the side and opens the window quickly before scampering out of view.

"Bed," I command, opening the sheets so she'll join me. She does quickly and snuggles up to me, attaching her body to mine.

"Wait," she whispers, her nose right against mine. I feel her moving and then I see her bra in her hands and I pull the sheet back.

"Regina!" I hiss. She giggles and the sound is a relief to my ears, relief from the desperate, crying woman I consoled not twenty minutes ago. Her panties go next and I struggle to focus. _Move at her pace, Emma. She has to be comfortable. _She tosses both undergarments to the ground and then her hands are moving towards me.

"No, no!" I yell, arching my body away from her. Her hands halt and she glances up at me. "If you take these undergarments off, I will not be able to just sit here and not touch you."

"That's the point, Ms. Swan." I gulp and eye her gloriously naked body. _God she is just so fucking hot! _I nod my head, allowing her to continue, and her greedy hands immediately reach behind me and she unhooks my bra quickly and tosses it, her lips attaching to my nipple in an instant.

"Ah! Regina!" her teeth scrape across it slowly and I release another sharp cry. "Easy, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to feel you, Emma. Right now."

"Take me, Regina. My body is yours."

Her hands move to my underwear and she yanks them down to my calves, allowing me to kick them the rest of the way off while she continuously sucks my nipples, alternating between each one. No sooner do I get them off then she is on top of me. I can feel her wetness dripping onto my thigh and I sigh in contentment.

"Please, Regina. I want to feel you." The smile that illuminates her face takes my breath away. She leans over me, her hair, though shorter, still falling in my face.

"I love you," and while she says it, her fingers slide into me. My back arches involuntarily and I moan.

"I love you, Regina." It's the last complete sentence I can manage because she sets a fast pace, her two fingers going deep, hard, and fast. I can hardly catch my breath between moans.

"That's it, baby," she encourages. "God you're beautiful." Her thigh is grinding down on mine, building her higher. "You're mine, Emma."

"Yours!" I yelp as her thumb finds my clit and begins to swipe it roughly. The sensation overload is too much for me and I grasp her hand and squeeze as I explode, my orgasm taking my breath away and stars appearing behind my eyelids. I'm vaguely aware of the feeling of Regina continuing to rock against me and I hear a muffled, "oh fuck!" before I feel her body pressed against mine and I allow my mind to shut off and I drift out of awareness.

When I open my eyes again, the room is darker. _Sunset._ Regina is snoring softly next to me and I smile. I snuggle into her and her eyes slide open.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily.

"I don't know. Late-ish? Are you hungry?" she nods her head. "Well then, it's dinner time."

"Let's go out." I cringe a little. We already tried going out today and that didn't work too well.

"Are you sure?" she nods.

"I want to take you to Granny's Diner. It's been here since I moved here at eighteen and the food has always been perfect." She sits up now, waking quickly. I kiss her nose and she smiles. "Thank you, Emma."

"For what? Allowing an incredibly hot woman to have sex with me? No problem." I wink and she giggles.

"For being everything I need."

"You're everything I need too, Regina. I have no idea what I ever did without you." Another breath taking smile takes over her face and I smile. She climbs out of bed and pulls on her silk robe.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that robe?"

"I think I've gotten the hint," she winks at me. "Get dressed before I scratch dinner and take you again," she says darkly. I can tell she's very, very serious and I quickly retrieve my jeans and white tank top from my bag.

"Hey, you've still got my jacket, right?" I ask while pulling my clothes on. She's standing in front of her closet, looking through her clothes. She doesn't say a word, but pulls out a hanger that's holding my jacket. I approach her and take the jacket, slipping it on. She glances at me quickly, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"You look very sexy," she purrs.

"Get dressed, Regina." I wink at her. "Wouldn't want either of us scratching dinner for sex, would we?" she shakes her head and then pulls out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark red, silk button down. I grab my brush out of the bathroom and again brush through the knots.

"Sex hair again, Ms. Swan? My, my, my, what are we going to do with you?" she's leaning against the door frame, smirking at me.

"That smirk of yours is looking very appealing, professor Mills."

"I would like to go sometime today, Ms. Swan."

"God, when did you get so bossy?" she scoffs at me.

"I think we both know you like it." And then I flush.


	14. Chapter 14

**Regina's POV**

Granny's Diner has always been a bit of a hiding spot for me. In a small town, it's hard to get away from anything, really, but at Granny's I could at least sit and have a meal by myself without the echoing silence of my house.

I put my hand at the small of Emma's back and guide her across the street to the diner.

"You come here often?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"I wouldn't say often. Just if Henry is having a sleepover and Katherine is out of town and I don't want to sit in my big empty house." She nods her head as I push the door open for her. She smiles shyly and steps into the warm diner.

"Hey Regina!"

"Hi Archie. How are you today?"

"Wonderful, and yourself?"

"It's been an interesting day," I glance at Emma. She extends her hand cautiously, still wary from our incident with Mary Margaret, and introduces herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma."

"Emma, I met Archie when I moved here the first time." Her eyes widen slightly.

"And we've been friends ever since," he tacks on. I smile warmly at him and move to envelop him in a hug.

"Yes," I whisper, "this is _the _Emma Swan."

"I've been meaning to extend my congratulations. You look radiant," he whispers back. He squeezes me tightly and then releases me back to Emma. I know Katherine has spoken to him about my relationship with Emma. It's not like I'm keeping it a secret, but nosy little shits like Mary Margaret are common in this town.

"I've got to get going, so I'll let you guys enjoy your meal. It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma." He shakes her hand again and she smiles sincerely at him.

When he leaves, she turns to me. "He seems very nice."

"Archie is one of my dearest friends. Come, sit down." I lead her to a booth and slide in, expecting her to sit on the other side. I'm surprised when she scoots in next to me.

"Is this okay?" she asks nervously.

"Of course, Emma." I kiss her nose quickly and then grab a menu for us to share. "Pick whatever you'd like and then go up to the counter and place both our orders, okay?"

We decide quickly and Emma scampers over to the counter and places our order. I watch carefully, making sure she doesn't have any more unpleasant encounters. When she comes back to the seat smiling, I'm satisfied.

"Everyone is very nice," she says. I purse my lips. I agree with her, though I struggle to trust some people. Our food comes quickly and Emma immediately begins to chow down on her burger and fries while I pick at my salad.

"How on earth you manage to keep a body like yours and eat the way you're eating, I have no idea," I shake my head. She laughs and nudges me with her elbow.

"I've been blessed!" she exclaims, particles of food flying from her full mouth.

"Emma, jeez, you're like a child," I admonish teasingly.

"Well, you know, ten years is a pretty big gap." It's a sobering thought, but I choose to push it aside. _Emma and I have a lot in common. I love Emma. _"Hey," she says through another mouthful of food, "there's gonna be a concert in Boston like next month and I've been thinking about going, but Belle and Lacey won't go. Would you wanna come with me?"

"Who is it?" I hold my breath, expecting it to be some obnoxious pop artist.

"It's, uh, Fleetwood Mac." I whip my head to look at her.

"Seriously?" she nods her head slowly.

"I used to sit in the public library for hours listening to their CD's. I love them." I feel my heart tighten in my chest.

"Yes, I will most definitely go with you. I love Fleetwood Mac. I used to sing _Songbird _to Henry all the time when he was a baby."

"You're kidding?" I shake my head.

"It knocked him right out." I receive a giant smile and then she leans in and kisses my cheek, thankfully without food in her mouth. I giggle.

"You are the absolute perfect woman. If I didn't think that already, I would be stupid not to now."

"Let's buy the tickets when we get home, okay?" _home. _The feeling echoes so deep in my chest that I don't allow Emma to respond and I kiss her swiftly, hoping nobody is looking. A throat clears a few feet away and I internally groan, praying it isn't Mary Margaret.

I'm relieved to see it's my friend, Malory.

"If it isn't Regina Mills," she smiles at me. Emma is blushing furiously and I laugh.

"How are you, Mal?"

"I'm great but I think you're doing better," she winks at me. "And is this Emma?" Emma whips her head around to look at me, panic in her eyes. I nod my head encouragingly.

"Yes, I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you." She stands from the booth and shakes Mal's hand.

"Emma, I also met Malory when I first moved here." She nods again, relieved.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emma." She has a charm about her that I'll never quite understand. "Mind if I sit for a moment? I'm just waiting for my coffee to go."

"Of course not! Please, sit down." She sits across from us and smiles, folding her hands together on top of the table. I pull Emma's hand into my lap and run my fingers over her knuckles soothingly. This seems to help, as I watch her shoulders droop back down.

"So, Emma, how long are you here for?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"What have you all been up to, besides the obvious?" I blush and so does Emma.

"Mal!" I admonish.

"Oh relax, I'm teasing. Katherine told me all about you two." _Katherine sure has a big mouth, _I mutter bitterly to myself.

"Katherine seems to be doing a lot of that," Emma says bluntly. I nearly choke on the water I took a sip of. Mal seems to be taken aback as well.

"Well, well. Feisty little one, isn't she?" I chuckle, recovering quickly from my surprise.

"You have no idea." Mal lets out a hearty laugh before I hear her name called from the counter.

"Well, that's me. I better get going. See you later, Gina. Nice to meet you, Emma."

"Likewise," Emma says politely. She disappears almost as quickly as she appeared. Emma turns to me. "You know a lot of people," she says with a smile on her face.

"Small town, Emma. I know everybody. Archie and Mal are really the only people from this town I became very friendly with. I adore Archie. Mal takes a little getting used to. I couldn't stand her when I first moved here. I thought she was into Daniel." I roll my eyes at the memory. "But it turned out she's just that brash with everyone."

"It's nice to see," she says quietly.

"How so?"

"I always worried, even before we started dating, that you spent a lot of time alone. I'm happy to see that's not the case." My heart constricts at the obvious concern in her voice.

"You are so sweet, Emma."

"I just love you," she says quietly.

"I love you too, my sweet girl." I nuzzle her neck affectionately. "Are you ready to go?" she nods.

"Can I use the restroom really fast?"

"Of course." She stands to go to the bathroom and I walk to the counter to pay for our meal. I hand Granny my credit card and she shakes her head.

"Ms. Swan already paid, Regina."

"She what?" she nods her head.

"You've got a keeper." I smile, shaking my head.

"I sure do."

When Emma comes out of the bathroom, I am waiting by the door with my hands on my hips, one eyebrow raised. She pauses for a moment and then smiles sheepishly, eyes cast downward.

"Emma Swan," I growl, pulling her closer to me by the lapels of her ridiculously hot and yet completely hideous red leather jacket.

"Surprise," she whispers adorably. My angry façade undoes itself in a heartbeat.

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her neck quickly and affectionately before taking her hand and walking in the direction of home.

**Emma's POV**

Back at Regina's, I'm surprised by how easy it is to make myself at home. Regina is in the kitchen popping popcorn and I am sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch.

"Babe, how do you feel about Law and Order SVU?"

"Sure, Emma." I cringe a little but bite my tongue. _Sure. I'll give her sure. _I select the show and wait for her to come in. She's popped two bags and dumped them into a large bowl for us to share.

"May I sit with you?" she asks politely, a playful smile lighting up her face.

"Sure," I say nonchalantly. She falters for just a moment before sitting next to me and placing the popcorn in her lap. She snuggles into my side and we watch quietly for a few minutes.

"Do you want to have ice cream later? I picked some up at the store the other day."

"Sure," I say again. I see her eyebrows knit together for a moment. _I think she's getting my point. _I can only hope she won't be mad at me for testing the waters.

"Is chocolate okay? I wasn't sure what you liked…" she trails off, obviously hoping for something other than sure.

"Sure, chocolate is good." Her eyebrows knit together again and I almost smile.

"Emma." I glance at her. _Oops. _She doesn't look happy.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?" she says calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. _This was a bad plan._

"I just wanted you to see how I felt about sure." She stares at me for a moment and I think she's about to go off. I panic and begin babbling. "I just thought it would be funny for you to see how crazy it makes me because, I mean, god that all sounded so ambiguous right? You couldn't tell if I wanted ice cream could you? Or if I wanted chocolate? It felt like maybe I did, but at the same time I didn't. My answer made you feel a little inadequate. Right?"

She just stares at me and I suppose I have to try another tactic. _Women are infuriating. _I huff. "Regina, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do." I'm surprised when she starts to laugh.

"You are such a pain in the ass, Emma Swan."

"You mean I'm not in trouble?" she's still laughing.

"Nope. Just a pain in the ass. Shut up and watch the show."

"Yes ma'am." She turns to me and I watch her eyes darken just slightly. I gulp.

"Ma'am?" her voice is thick and rough. I nod. I can feel my heart rate start to increase and my breathing becomes shallower. "What're we going to do with you, Emma?" I shake my head, suddenly mute. "I think you need to be punished for being so rude to me." I nod. _This woman is going to be the death of me. _

She stands and then grabs my hand, pulling me up the stairs and into the bedroom. I don't make a sound, waiting for her to make the first move. She shuts and locks the door but stays facing it for a moment too long. I don't dare move.

"Get on the bed, on your knees, hands on the headboard."

"Yes ma'am," and I oblige immediately.

"And Ms. Swan?" I pause, about to sit on the bed. "Remove all your clothes." I feel my whole body start to shake with anticipation as I strip down to nothing and clamber onto the bed.

She still hasn't turned around. In fact, I don't think she's moved at all. The silence stretches on for what feels like eternity and I move to look at her.

"Do not look, Ms. Swan," she says harshly. I snap my head back. _How the hell did she know?! _I hear movement behind me and it takes everything in me to keep myself from turning around.

Suddenly the bed dips and my breath gets caught in my throat. She's so close to me I can feel her body heat and my arousal spikes exponentially. _God Regina, just fucking touch me. Please. _But I don't dare speak.

"Have you been bad, Ms. Swan?" she whispers into my ear. I whimper, nodding. "Speak up," she whispers before biting into my shoulder. I cry out.

"Yes, yes Regina." She pulls back on my ponytail and I cry out again.

"That's professor Mills," she says. I feel myself growing wetter.

"Yes professor Mills." I whimper. There isn't an inch of her body touching me and it's driving me wild. I push my ass back quickly and I groan when I meet bare skin. Before I know what's happening, her hand is pushing against my shoulder blades, forcing me against the headboard and a harsh slap is delivered to my ass. "Shit!" I yell.

"You will do as you're told, Ms. Swan." And I'm given another slap. I cry out again.

"Yes professor Mills." I'm panting and aroused to the point of painful. Her finger runs down my spine and down to my ass again, where she traces indiscriminant shapes and patters on my left cheek. I bite my lip, struggling to stay silent. I'm desperate to come.

"I'm going to make you count while I spank you, Ms. Swan. If you miss a number, I'll start again. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor Mills," I breathe, desperate for her touch.

"If you're a good girl, I'll fuck you so hard." My whole body clenches and I whimper. Her hand stops moving and she gives me one very hard smack.

"One!" I yelp. _Shit that fucking hurt. _Another one comes quickly. "Two!" the tension in the room is rising and my ass is burning as she continues.

We've gotten up to 8 and I can barely breathe she's hitting me so hard. I'm hyperaware of the arousal dripping down my thighs. Two more and then she pushes the front of her body against the back of mine. My knees are shaking and I struggle to hold myself up. Her erect nipples scrape against my shoulder blades.

"You've been a very, very good girl Ms. Swan." _Oh thank god. _If she doesn't touch me soon, I might implode. "Would you like your reward now?" I nod my head vigorously.

"Yes professor Mills," I suck in a deep breath. Her fingers dance from my ass to between my legs where her fingers run through all the moisture.

"Oh, Emma," she breathes reverently. _Are we still role playing or..? _

"Please, Regina. Fuck me."

She immediately slides two fingers into me and we both groan at the feeling. Her thumb rubs against my clit and I gasp. She starts to pump quickly, building up momentum as she goes. I know I'm not going to last long. I suddenly feel her hot, wet center grinding against my ass. She's completely coating me in wetness.

"Oh god, Regina! Yes! Oh fuck," she starts curling her fingers inside me.

"Emma, fuck. Oh my god." She's panting in my ear and then starts to suck on my neck, marking me. "Tell me you're mine." I groan.

"I'm yours, Regina. I'm yours. Oh god I'm gonna come. Harder, baby." she slides a third finger into me and curls them. I come apart at the seams, screaming her name. She slumps against me and I collapse under her weight, completely spent.

We curl up on the bed and she buries her head in the crook of my neck, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh, Emma. I love you."

"I love you, Regina."

It's the last thing I remember before I doze off.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading! My dad is coming to visit me in college so I'm going to be taking the weekend off writing! An update will be posted either Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Please leave me a review, and if you have anything you'd like to see in the story, I would love to hear it!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's still very humbling when you all tell me you're enjoying the story and can't wait to see what's next! It's such an honor to write for an audience! That being said, don't forget to review. I love to hear from you! Happy reading!

**Regina's POV**

Sunday morning finds Emma and myself on our way to pick Henry up at school from his camping trip. We wouldn't all fit in the Mercedes, so we decided to walk. It's a beautiful morning and we stroll leisurely, Emma sipping the cup of coffee we made to share. I step down off the sidewalk to cross the street and my limbs ache deliciously.

Emma apparently notices my wince. "Sore?" she smirks at me.

"You bet baby." I kiss her cheek as we approach the school. I put my arm around her waist and slip my hand into the back pocket of her jeans, squeezing her ass lightly before just resting it there.

"Watch it, professor Mills. The other parents are going to get an eyeful," she whispers in my ear before biting the lobe gently. I shake my head, trying to get the image of Emma on top of me, hot and naked, out of my head. The bus holding the children has just pulled up and I see all the parents waiting on the other side. Mary Margaret is among them, waiting for David.

"Mary Margaret is here," I say quietly. She just nods her head. We stand in the back of the group of people and nobody says anything to us. I see Henry bound off the bus and I immediately release Emma to open my arms to him. He throws his bag down and hugs me tightly. I breathe in his soft brown hair and, though he smells like woods and fire, he is still my sweet little boy.

"Hi mom!" he says excitedly.

"Hi baby, how was your trip?"

"Awesome! We should all go camping some time!" he glances at Emma before extending his fist for a knuckle bump. Emma obliges and then grabs him around the shoulders and pulls him to her, ruffling his hair. I feel tears well up in my eyes and she glances at me before picking up her bag.

"Ready to head home, kid? You stink. When was the last time you showered?" he shoves her.

"It's called the woods, Emma. There's no showers," he says in a matter-of-fact tone before sticking his tongue out at her and I smile. _Oh Henry, how I've missed you. _

As we walk back to the house, Henry excitedly tells us stories about everything they did. He has so much to say he drags us into the living room and continues, telling us about the bonfires and the s'mores and canoeing.

"Henry, baby, why don't you go upstairs and shower and Emma and I will make waffles for brunch."

"Waffles!?" he double fist pumps in the air. "I love waffles! Emma, after waffles can we play Mario Kart? I'm so ready this time!" I try to stifle my giggle as Emma's eyes widen.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Go shower though. I'm not sitting next to your stinky body at the table." He sticks his tongue out again and then darts up the stairs. I immediately clamber into Emma's lap, straddling her and kissing her soundly.

"He absolutely adores you, Emma." I can't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"You think?" her insecurity sounds so sincere it hurts.

"He loves you, my sweet girl. Almost as much as I do." I kiss her again, slowly, my hands sliding into her hair.

"I love you," she whispers when I release her lips.

"I love you too. Let's go make the young camper some waffles."

We reconvene in the kitchen and begin working on the waffles. Emma hums quietly while she works on the batter and a now familiar and comfortable warmth spreads through my body. I lean against the counter and watch her carefully, completely overwhelmed by this feeling.

It doesn't take long for Emma to feel my eyes on her back.

"Okay, you're either staring at my ass, which I hugely appreciate, or something is eating at you. Which one?" she doesn't even turn to me as she asks. My heavy sigh has her making a mad dash over to me where she lovingly wraps her arms around my waist. "Okay, baby. What is it? What's going on in that beautiful mind?" I blush.

"You." I watch her pale a little

"What'd I do?"

"I was just standing here watching you, listening to you hum, and it feels so… Right. It feels right. I can't ignore it and it came on so quickly and this feeling is already so familiar and comfortable and that makes it feel uncomfortable but I just, I look at you and I see so much goodness and happiness and you brought that into my life when nobody else quite could and I have no _fucking _idea how you did it so quickly." She giggles a little and holds me tighter.

"Oh, Regina," she sighs. The sound of my name on her lips ignites a fire in me.

"Hm?" I nuzzle her neck, kissing it lightly, and her grip tightens again.

"This does feel right." I nod.

Our moment is broken when a hungry and eager little boy comes running into the kitchen.

"Aw, mom! Come on!" I turn to look at his face, his nose scrunched up.

"I'm sorry Henry," I apologize sincerely. His eyes dart over to Emma and he starts to laugh. I whirl to her but her face is passive. I narrow my eyes.

"You two are going to be trouble, aren't you?" Emma nods her head.

"I think we already are." She pokes my side, causing me to jump and eliciting a giggle from Henry. I huff dramatically.

"Is your homework done, Henry?" he glances at me and then looks away quickly. _Some things never change. _"Go fetch it from your room and you can work on it in here while we cook. If you need help, Emma can help you." I glance at her and she nods her head.

"Fine," Henry begrudgingly goes upstairs. He comes back down with his spelling words and a notebook and pencil.

"Whatcha got, bud?"

"I have to write five alliterations and use at least one spelling word per sentence." Emma groans next to me. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Alliterations were the worst, man. You help him, you're the English professor," she winks at me.

"I happen to like alliterations," I say quietly. "I think they're fun." Emma's eyes widen and then she kisses my cheek.

"And that's why I love you so much."

"You sure they fed you out there, kid?" Henry nods and continues on with his third waffle. I shake my head, not particularly thrilled that my son has eaten three waffles, but I can deny him nothing. He finishes up quickly and gathers up all the plates, to my surprise.

"Did they teach you manners out there?" I ask incredulously. He just smiles from the sink.

"I just really missed you, that's all. And I appreciate all the waffles." I am so proud of my son it hurts.

"We missed you too, Henry." I glance at Emma who nods enthusiastically. "Leave the dishes in the sink and you and Emma can go play. I'll take care of it." He smiles widely and runs out of the room, a "thanks mom!" echoing behind him.

"Henry! Running!" I know he hears me because I hear a distant groan.

"Thanks, baby. You sure the dishes can't wait?" I nod my head resolutely.

"I don't like to leave dishes in the sink after waffles. Dried syrup is a bitch to get off." She smiles at me.

"You really are something, Regina Mills." She kisses my cheek and then walks out before I can put together a whole sentence.

**Emma's POV**

"I'm coming for you, Emma!" Henry yells. He has chosen to sit on the floor next to my dangling foot, his back against the couch. He has gotten better, and I smile at the thought of a normally strict Regina begrudgingly allowing him some extra time just so he can beat me.

"I've got you beat by a mile!" I nudge him with my foot and he delivers a quick slap to my leg before concentrating on the game once more. _Next time, _I smile to myself. _I'll let him win next time. _I can feel Regina enter the room and then her hands are on my shoulders.

"I wish you could stay the night. I've been thinking about all the dirty things I want to do to you." My vision blurs a little as the arousal hits my body and I flush with desire.

Before I know what's happening, my screen is covered in black ink and Henry is cheering in victory. I watch in surprise as he crosses the finish line in first place. I look up at Regina who is wearing an absolute shit eating grin. I think about pouncing on her, but then Henry has clambered onto me and is laughing excitedly.

"I knew I would win! I told you I was practicing!" He's completely oblivious to Regina's little trick. "Mom! Did you see that?! I told you I was gonna win this one!"

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I see you've taught Ms. Swan a lesson about hard work, determination, and focus." She winks at me and then kisses his forehead. Henry slumps against the couch next to me.

"Mom, I'm tired. Can I go lay down?" she purses her lips and then nods.

"I will come wake you in forty-five minutes, alright?" he nods and then stands from the couch, extending his fist to me.

"You did well, kid." I knuckle bump him and then ruffle his hair before he trudges upstairs. I shake my head. _What a rollercoaster. _

Regina plops down next to me with a huff. I look at her sideways and then return my attention to the television, turning the game off and a show on. _Oprah. I like Oprah. _I leave it on. I feel her hand on my thigh but I keep my eyes on the television. She scoots closer to me and I try not to inhale her intoxicating perfume.

"Emma," she purrs. I gulp loudly. I glance at her again out of the corner of my eye. She's pouting. _Oh shit that's cute. _

"You are one conniving woman, Regina Mills."

"It was for Henry's sake," she winks at me. I push her down and into the couch, suspending myself above her by my arms.

"For our son, was it?" she blinks at me and I realize what I've said. I immediately retract myself from her and sit on the opposite end of the couch. She watches me and then sits up slowly.

"You feel that way about him?" I just stare at her for a moment, contemplating my choices.

"Y-yes," I stammer out. "I love him." I say it so quietly I wonder if she heard it. Suddenly she is falling across the couch, into my arms, and her arms slip around my neck.

"This is so perfect it doesn't feel real," she whispers. I smile into her hair.

"It's real, baby. It's real and I'm not going anywhere. You and Henry are my family now." I say it with as much conviction as I can muster through my tears. She pulls away from me and grabs my hand before leading me up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

"Regina," I whisper in protest. She puts her finger to her lips and I quiet instantly. When we enter the room, she closes and locks the door behind her.

"This will be a lesson in silence," she whispers against my lips. "I'm very good at giving lessons, Ms. Swan." I whimper but otherwise remain silent.

She strips me of my clothes quickly and without touching my bare skin. When we are both naked, she takes a step back and stares at me, her eyes running up and down my body. I shift, uncomfortable from her eyes on me and the arousal pooling between my legs.

"Regina," I whisper. "Please touch me." Her answering smile sends another rush of wetness between my legs.

"On the bed," she commands quietly. I do as I'm told. She climbs on top of me and slips her hand between my legs, her fingers swirling in the wetness she finds there. "Oh, my sweet Emma." She pinches my clit between her thumb and her pointer finger and I bite my lip so hard I taste blood in my mouth.

"Gina," I pant, trying desperately to stay quiet.

"Hush," she whispers. "I'm going to fuck you with my mouth, Emma. I want you to keep yours shut. Understood?" I nod vehemently. Her body slides down mine and I suddenly feel her tongue digging through my folds. _Oh fuck. _

Her thumb starts to rub hard and fast circles against my clit and her tongue moves quickly inside me. I take in a sharp breath, turning my head into the pillow next to me and squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, Emma. You taste so good," she hums between my legs. The vibrations go directly to my clit and I feel myself climbing higher.

"Gina, oh my god, please." I beg quietly. _Do not shout, Emma. Do not shout. _Understanding my request, she slips two fingers in me and pumps quickly. I come undone instantly, throwing a pillow over my face to muffle my cries. I feel her tongue cleaning me up, occasionally swiping my oversensitive clit and sending another spasm through my body.

"Emma," she pants. She moves up to my lips and kisses me, allowing me to taste myself on her lips. I put my hands on her ass and push up until she gets the message and sits astride my face. Her hands grip the headboard tightly and I know she won't last long.

When I look between her legs, I am greeted with a beautifully swollen and soaked pussy. I smile inwardly, knowing I did this to her. With no preamble, I dive in, taking a slow lick from her entrance to her clit before sucking it between my teeth. Her whole body jerks and I see her squeeze her eyes shut.

"I want you to come hard for me, Regina," I whisper. She nods and I plunge my tongue in as deeply as I can manage. She whimpers quietly and begins to rock her hips. I glance up and see one hand release the headboard and move to pinch one of her nipples. She throws her head back, her mouth open in a silent groan.

I feast on her as if I haven't eaten in days and I begin to feel her walls shuttering. She's so close. I bring one hand to her ass and spank her once, twice, three times and then she comes, her juices getting all over my face and dripping down my chin. I immediately grab her as I see her knees begin to shake and she collapses next to me, breathing heavily.

"I love you," she whispers. I wipe my face with my hand and then kiss her forehead gently.

"I love you too, baby." She sighs contently.

"Come, I told Henry I would wake him soon. Would you like to go to the pool once he's up and about?"

"You have a pool?"

"Down by the park." I nod.

"That sounds perfect."

"Why don't you go wake the little man?" I beam.

"Yeah?" she nods her head.

"I think he would like that." I kiss her lips sweetly.

"I would like that too."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I kind of just disappeared. I was feeling a little uninspired, but I've got the writing bug back, I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Your reviews inspire, so don't forget to leave one if you can! Happy reading! :)

**Regina' POV**

"Henry! Do not jump! You're going to crack your head open!" I yell, exasperated, but I know my scolding has fallen on deaf ears. Henry is splashing around with Grace and I sigh quietly.

"Oh come on, let the kid have some fun," Emma teases beside me. I shove her shoulder, throwing her off kilter.

"I prefer safe fun," I huff. Her fingers twine with mine and she kisses my knuckles.

"He's ten. Cut the kid some slack." I shake my head.

"Ms. Swan, you are a very difficult human being," I glance over at her and she is grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we've baked enough. I need to cool off a bit." She stands from the lounge chair and I am once again hit with the immense attractiveness of my girlfriend. Her dark blue bikini shows off every curve and my god that ass. While not distasteful, there's enough hanging out to have everyone at the pool drooling as she walks by.

I'm so transfixed watching her move, that I don't notice the hand she has outstretched to help me out of my chair.

"I can do it myself, I'm not an old woman," I huff. I'm suddenly feeling hot, and it's not because of the sun. A dip in the cold, refreshing water of the pool will do me a world of good. She chuckles behind me and then slips her arm around my waist, leading me to the pool.

"I know first-hand how young you are, professor Mills," she purrs into my ear. I shiver and cut her a look.

"If you don't stop teasing me, we are going to be leaving this party early."

"Who said I have a problem with that?"

We've reached the steps that lead into the pool and I wiggle out of Emma's grasp to walk into the water gracefully. Henry comes swimming up to me, waving Emma in. I turn to see her standing with one foot in the water, eyes wide and cheeks red. I smile. _You've still got it, Gina. _

"Emma! Come on! Grace and I got a football!"

"_Have_ a football, Henry." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Sometimes you are such a teacher." I feel Emma's arms wrap around my waist.

"Yes, kid. She sure is. Come on, I'll play ball with you." She smiles at me before kissing my cheek and then following Henry deeper into the pool. I watch them play, content in resting my back against the side of the pool and enjoying the cool water. It has done wonders for my raging libido watching Emma in that skimpy suit. _I must buy her a less revealing one for Christmas._ I smile at the thought of Christmas with Emma and Henry and Katherine. _A real family._

About twenty or so minutes go by, Henry and Emma are still playing with Grace, when I see a tall, dark haired man, approach them. I immediately feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, so I straighten my back and push my sunglasses onto my face so I can watch inconspicuously.

At first he just stands back, grabbing the ball when it flies over Henry's head, but then he approaches Emma and begins to chat with her. Within minutes she is smiling and laughing with him, the kids forgotten, and my blood is boiling. I curl my fists tightly, resisting the urge to walk over there and punch that guy in the face.

_Regina, _I reason with myself, _you are not a violent person. He is stronger than you anyways. Emma isn't into him, she's into you. Take a deep breath and just let her go._

I take a few calming breaths, closing my eyes. When I open them again, I see red as his hand rests on her shoulder. I am up in an instant, walking over to them as casually as possible. My ears are ringing, so I can't quite make out what they're saying, but whatever it is, it ends now.

I walk up to Emma from behind and slip my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Emma, darling, don't you think it's time we take our son home? It's getting late and we'll need to make dinner." She turns a bit in my arms and just stares at me for a moment.

"Uh… Yes? Yeah, I guess it is late."

"Are you sure you need to take off like that lass?" I seethe, my grip tightening around Emma's waist. _Can this guy not take a fucking hint? _Emma just stares at him, her silence frustrating me even more.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." I look pointedly at Emma. She stares a moment longer before blinking rapidly.

"Oh, yeah. Regina, this is Killian. Killian, this is Regina Mills." I extend my hand to him.

"I'm Emma's girlfriend." His eyes bug out of his head and I smile to myself. _Gotcha, bastard. _

"Well, well. It's very nice to meet you." He shakes my hand and I grimace slightly. _Firm handshake. _

"Likewise. If you'll excuse us, we need to get Henry home." He nods and then looks at Emma.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma. I hope to see you again."

"Yeah, you too Killian. See you around." I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her into me, my heart racing a thousand miles a minute as we walk away.

"Henry! Come on, we're going to head home!"

"Mom!" I turn to look at him and he immediately gets out of the pool and follows me. Emma hasn't said a word, but her face speaks volumes. Beneath the confusion, her eyes show me fear. _Maybe I overreacted. _But I know now isn't the time to discuss this, not with Henry around us.

We all walk home in mostly silence, Henry sometimes commenting on his games with Grace. Emma engages him mostly and I smile when he glances at me for approval. When we get to the house, I tell Henry to go upstairs and shower before dinner. He immediately goes upstairs and I hear the shower turn on as I walk into the kitchen.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Emma says boldly. I turn to look at her.

"Do you?"

"Me?! You're the one that went all possessive on me! I mean, shit Regina, we were just having a conversation!" I can feel my blood boiling all over again and the heat rising through my body.

"A conversation!? Please," I scoff. "We all know what he wanted from you." She just stares at me for a moment.

"I was just trying to be friendly," she mutters. My heart melts a little.

"I just…" I trail off, not sure what to say next. "I don't want anyone to think they can have you. I want you all to myself. I want you to be mine. The way he was looking at you… I thought I was going to deck him." She giggles a little and I can't help but smile too.

"You? You thought you were going to punch Mr. Tall and Mysterious in the face?" her tone is lighter and it's lifting the heat from my body by the minute.

"I want what's mine and he was trying to take it." I approach her slowly, hoping this goes over well. She visibly gulps and I smile.

When I'm but an inch apart from her she whispers, "I'm yours, Regina", and my whole world comes tumbling down. I push her against the counter and kiss her feverishly, my hands roaming her already almost bare body. I can still hear the shower on upstairs but I know I will have to finish her off quickly.

"I'm going to make you mine right now, Emma," I growl into her ear. She moans quietly, shifting one leg onto my hip, drawing me in closer. I suck her neck, leaving a very large mark, before peppering her with smaller ones. Her nails scrape down my bare back and I groan, pushing my hips into hers.

In one quick motion, I untie her swimsuit and suck her nipple into my mouth swiftly. She cries out and her hands slip into my hair, pushing me closer.

"Regina," she gasps as I bite down roughly. I release her with a pop and then move my hands to the waistband of her bottoms. She releases my hip so I can slide the fabric down her legs. I hoist her up onto the counter and spread her legs immediately.

"So wet for me, Ms. Swan."

"All for you," she pants. "I'm yours, Regina." I waste no time in sliding my fingers into her, filling her completely. "Oh fuck!" she cries out, throwing her head back. "Regina, oh my god." I pump quickly, simultaneously rubbing quick circles against her clit.

"Come for me, Emma. Come hard. Scream my name." I hear the water shut off upstairs and I double my efforts, desperate to make her come and make her come hard. Her hips meet mine every time.

"Gina oh god I'm so close. Oh fuck! Oh!" I bite her neck again, curling my fingers at the exact same time, and she explodes around me, calling my name out and pulling on my hair roughly. Her whole body is flushed and her chest is heaving.

"God you're so beautiful, Emma." I smile at her, kissing her lips gently before sliding out of her. She just mumbles incoherently. I help her back into her bathing suit and she slips her arms around my neck and buries her face in my hair.

"I love you," she whispers. I smile against her hair.

"I love you too, sweet girl. I'm sorry I overreacted." She just shakes her head.

"You're perfect."

**Emma's POV**

When Regina drops me off at the dorm, I'm once again struck with the reluctance to leave. Our relationship has grown so fast, I can hardly believe it. She kisses me goodbye before I get out of the car, worried someone will see us if we continue to be so open with each other on campus.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Gina. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She beams.

I walk back to my dorm with an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction. When I walk in, Belle is sitting in bed reading one of her many books. She shuts it when she sees me and lifts her glasses off her face.

"Well hello there Ms. Freshly Fucked." I blush and look down at the ground, setting my bag down at the foot of my bed.

"That obvious?"

"You're glowing, you nerd. And you have a mark that looks like you stuck a vacuum on your fucking neck." I laugh as my hand traces the lump. I recall certain parts of our weekend for her and she listens carefully.

"Now tell me about your weekend. What did you guys do?" I know when I'm gone, Belle hangs out with our usual group.

"Well…" she trails off, fiddling with her hands. _Oh my god I think she's about to come clean._ "You know how Ruby and I spend a lot of time together?" I try so hard to contain the smile that's spreading across my face. I nod. "She, uh, she told me she liked me and then she kissed me and, well, I kissed her back." I squeal, throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I have been waiting for this for so long!" I shout. She looks at me, bewildered.

"Are you serious?" I nod.

"Oh my god yes. I've been shipping you guys together so hard!"

"Em! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I could never find the right time!" she scoffs at me and then smiles.

"I like her a lot, I think."

"I'm so happy, Belle. So happy. You guys are too fucking cute! Does Lacey know?" she shakes her head.

"I wanted you to be first," she blushes. "Since I was the first person you told about professor Mills."

"Regina," I scold.

"Regina." I hug her again.

"I'm so happy for you, Belle."

"We should totally double date!"

**Regina's POV**

"You have your ticket?" Katherine asks. I nod, holding the paper up before slipping it into my purse. "Lipstick?" I roll my eyes.

"I don't need lipstick." She tosses it at me.

"Put it in your bag, Regina Mills, or so help me god."

"Okay, jeez. No need to get a mom complex about it." I pout.

"Come on now, she's going to be here in ten minutes." I feel my heart leap again. I haven't seen Emma in twenty-four hours and I am dying to be wrapped in her arms. We bought our Fleetwood Mac tickets a few weeks ago and the weekend has finally come. I wanted to drive, but Emma insisted on picking me up.

Kat and I walk downstairs with my overnight bag where Henry is sitting on the couch watching Spider Man.

"Wow, mom! You look great!" I beam.

"Why thank you, young man." He grins and turns back to the television. I can't help but pace nervously.

"Kat, don't forget to make him read tonight, okay?" she rolls her eyes.

"Really, Gina, like I've never been left with the kid before." I narrow my eyes at her and she backs off. "Babe, relax. Why are you suddenly so nervous? It's not like you've never spent a night with her." I shrug.

"I can't explain it. Dates with her make me nervous. _She _makes me nervous. I love her, Kat."

"I still can't get over the fact that you told her." I blush as I recall telling her, giggling at the memory of Kat open mouthed and wide eyed.

I hear a quick knock at my front door and I immediately move to answer it. I look through the peep hole, though I know it's Emma, just so I can see her face completely unguarded. She is biting her lip and tugging on the ends of her hair. I open the door quickly and relief spreads across her face. She pulls me into a hug without saying a word.

"Emma," I whisper into her neck.

"I missed you too, Gina." I feel her smile against me before kissing my head. I pull away from her just slightly when I catch sight of the yellow bug parked in front of my house.

"Is that _your _car?" she smiles proudly.

"Sure is."

"And you believe that contraption is safe to drive to Boston because..?" she ignores me, obviously used to this question, and walks into the house.

"Emma!" I hear Henry yell. God he has taken to her so well. I close the door and walk into the living room. Henry has already started discussing Spider Man with her and Katherine is watching on in amusement. She hasn't seen the two of them together since their first interaction and it's obvious in her face that she is very pleased.

"Mom, can you guys stay till the end of the movie?" he gives me his best puppy dog face but I shake my head firmly.

"Henry, Emma and I have to leave now or we won't make the concert. You want me to get a video of your favorite song, right?" he nods his head quickly.

"Songbird!" I smile and kiss the crown of his head.

"Okay you two, you better get going," Kat encourages. Emma nods and immediately retrieves my overnight bag, slinging it over shoulder.

"Jeez, Regina, do you pack cement blocks on the off chance we're gonna build a house?" I huff at her.

"Hush, Emma Swan. If you don't want to carry it, I will." Katherine is snickering behind me and I huff again.

"Relax, babe. I got it." She kisses my head and then reaches over to ruffle Henry's hair.

"Later, kid."

"Bye Emma! See you tomorrow night!" I kneel in front of him and pull him into my arms.

"Be a good boy for aunt Katherine, okay?"

"I'm always good, mom," he whines. I chuckle.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." I kiss him again and then stand. "Thanks, Kat."

"Yeah, yeah. Have an awesome time. We'll hold down the fort here."

"Love you."

"Bye Katherine."

"See ya, Em."

Emma deposits my bag in the back seat of her bug and then climbs into the car.

"Emma, are you certain we can't take the Mercedes?" she glares at me.

"Yes, I am certain. I am driving you."

We drive for a while, both of us chatting and singing. It turns out Emma and I can harmonize rather well, and the thought makes me giggle. I suddenly feel Emma's hand squeeze my knee before slipping up and rubbing light circles against my thigh. I glance at her quickly. The window is slightly rolled down so strands of her hair are flying around her face. Her eyes haven't left the road, but I see the corners of her lips turn up just a tad.

I decide not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me squirm so I turn the music up a bit, enjoying our seemingly never ending supply of Fleetwood Mac CDs. She huffs and her hand slips further up my thigh. I take in a deep breath, but remain otherwise motionless. I hear her sigh but refuse to look her way. Her fingers dance again, scraping her nails against the insides of my thighs, her knuckles brushing the seam of my jeans.

_Shit._ I take in a jerky breath.

"You like that, baby?" she murmurs. I glance at her again and she still hasn't looked away from the road, her face impassive. I flex my hips what I think is subtly and her fingers dig into my thigh. I groan quietly.

Before I am even sure what's happening, her hand is cupping my sex and I gasp. Her fingers move to the button of my jeans and undo it quickly before sliding the zipper down and her fingers move into my pants. I squeeze my eyes shut, suddenly feeling like we're hurtling down the highway at one hundred miles per hour instead of sixty.

Her fingers rub my clit roughly through my underwear and my hips buck, seeking more contact than she's giving.

"Emma," I whimper. I can feel my blood boiling in my veins and my heart pounding in my ears. Her fingers slip inside my pants and she immediately slides a finger inside me. When I say her name again, it comes out as a breathy moan. I'm almost annoyed at how easy it is for her to turn me on. I don't have time to think about it, as her finger is moving inside me quickly, despite the constricted area.

"Move your hips baby. Help me make you come." I immediately do as I'm told, flexing my hips faster as Emma slips another finger in me.

"Shit! Oh, Emma. Harder, baby please. Oh god." She scissors her fingers inside me and continues to thrust.

"Rub your clit for me baby. I've only got one hand." I do, rubbing it in quick, hard circles.

"Emma, oh god."

"I know you're so close, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you." I'm suddenly hurtling over the edge, my eyes slamming shut again and my head falling back against the head rest. I let out a deep, throaty groan as the waves of my orgasm crash over me.

"Good girl," I hear Emma murmur. She helps me ride out my orgasm and then slips her fingers out of me. Before I've even zipped my pants, her fingers pop into her mouth and she licks them clean. I groan, feeling my body heat all over again.

"You… Are amazing," I say, still breathless from my intense and surprising orgasm.

"Just thought I would make this road trip a little more fun," she winks at me. I laugh whole heartedly and lean across the cup holder to kiss her cheek.

"I love you," I whisper. She hums happily.

"I love you too, Gina."

When we arrive at the hotel, I send Emma to retrieve the cart to put our bags on so we don't have to carry them all while I check in. The hotel has fifteen floors and, as a surprise to Emma, I have booked us the penthouse.

We get in the elevator and I press fifteen.

"Fifteen? Really?" I nod, remaining silent. "What'd you get, the penthouse or something?" she snorts and I try my hardest not to smirk, remaining silent once again. Before she can put two and two together, the door pings and we exit. I lead her to the penthouse doors and she stops.

"Regina!" she shouts. I smile and slide the key, unlocking the door. I push them both open at once and the view is spectacular. The whole wall is glass with a sliding door leading out to a well decorated patio. Everything is crisp and sleek and modern while still feeling homey. I smile. _Perfect. _

"Do you like it?" I say hopefully. The doors have closed behind us.

"Regina, it's too much." I shake my head.

"Never for you. I want to give you the world."

"I'll never be able to repay you like this."

"Don't you understand, Emma? All I want from you is love, and you give it to me tenfold. You're perfect, Emma Swan. Please enjoy this. It's as much a gift to me as it is to you. I mean, look at this place." We both smile and she kisses me softly.

"Come on, we have to get going or we'll be late to the concert."


	17. Chapter 17

**Emma's POV**

The concert is all I wanted and more. It's an outdoor venue so Regina and I pick a spot as close as we can manage and lay out a blanket like everyone else. I plop down and hold my arms out to her, beckoning her to me. She climbs into my lap and kisses me soundly.

"This is so perfect."

"Right? I can't believe we're here."

"I can't believe we're doing this together." I beam.

"Who would have thought we would come all this way?"

"I knew I was falling for you the instant I met you," she blushes, glancing down at the ground and picking at a piece of grass.

"That is… Adorable. Just friggin adorable."

The concert starts and we both stand, our hands clasped tightly together. This moment is so surreal. Here I am with my absolutely gorgeous and perfect girlfriend seeing my favorite band ever to grace the planet and I couldn't be happier.

When Henry's lullaby, Songbird, is played, I watch as a teary eyed Regina pulls her phone out and records it, only releasing my hand to wipe the tears off her face. I pull her closely to my side and nuzzle her neck as she sniffles quietly. I can just barely make out her humming along softly.

When the concert ends, Regina and I are both hoarse from screaming and singing at the tops of our lungs. I take her hand and we make our way through the throngs of people to the yellow bug parked a couple of blocks away.

"That was amazing," Regina breathes as we sit in the car. "Can you believe that? They were AMAZING. I haven't been that excited about music in years." I smile, my heart fluttering listening to her.

"Right? Stevie Nicks fucking killed it tonight. She is a queen." Regina smiles at me before kissing my cheek softly.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"Changing my life." _Shit, Regina._ I smile at her.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I smell like pot and I need a hot shower." She giggles and then laces her hand in mine as I put the car in drive and we head back to the hotel.

**Regina's POV**

When we walk into the hotel, Emma's arm encircles my waist again, resting on the small of my back. I smile at the small gesture of possessiveness, remembering our incident with that pirate at the pool. Emma pushes the button to call the elevator and then turns to look at me.

"What?" I ask when she doesn't say anything.

"You're just amazing," she says quietly. "I can't believe we have two weeks until Thanksgiving and then only two weeks of class left after that. Then it'll just be us. No more Ms. Swan and professor Mills. Just Emma and Regina."

The elevator doors open and we step in, Emma pushing the fifteen button. When the doors close, I'm surprised when Emma turns and pushes me against the wall, pinning me in the corner of the elevator. My blood heats again as I stare at her. She doesn't kiss me and she's barely even touching me, but the electricity between us could start a rampant fire.

"There's going to come a day when it will just be you and me. I will be able to hold your hand while we walk to class from your office. I won't have to send you bogus e-mails to prove I'm there for a reason that isn't fucking you senseless on your desk." She's breathing hotly in my ear and I can barely keep my mind focused on her words.

"Emma," I whimper.

"There's going to come a day when nobody will question who you belong to." I pull her mouth from my ear and our lips crash together.

I moan into the kiss, opening my mouth so Emma can slip her tongue inside. I wrap one of my legs around her waist and pull her closer to me. Her hands find the waist of my shirt and then suddenly the elevator dings and we fly apart, breathing heavily. We've arrived on our floor, thankfully, so I grab Emma's hand and drag her to our door. I slide the key quickly and we walk in.

It's no surprise to me, but I hear Emma gasp quietly as we enter the room. While I was checking in, I asked if they could have our room made up after we left to go to the concert. The room is lit only with candles, dozens of them, and there's a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. The candles are fairly fresh, so housekeeping must have just left. _Cutting it a little close, _I make a mental note. Emma turns to look at me.

"Regina…" I smile and cup her cheek.

"I want to spoil you, baby. You mean the world to me and I want you to feel like a princess." I watch a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Gina, you don't have to do all this to make me feel that way." I nod my head.

"I know, but I want to. Seeing you like this right now, with nothing but candlelight… You look absolutely breathtaking." I approach her slowly, still not sure if she likes what I've done.

"I can't believe you're mine," she whispers, her fingers threading into my hair and drawing me closer to her. "I can't believe how you make me feel." I smile, my heart continuing to pound. I choose not to speak, instead moving to discard her clothes.

I move slowly, trailing my hands down her arms until I reach her flowing shirt. I pull it over her head and, as soon as I've tossed it aside, bring my hands to her stomach, tracing the outline of her abs. It's not the first time I've felt them, but I'm in awe every time. She shivers just slightly and I grin at her.

I move to her pants, undoing the button and the zipper before slowly pulling them down her legs, kissing every inch of exposed skin as I go. She groans quietly when I kiss her thighs. She steps out of them when I get to the bottom, and then her hand is stretching towards me, requesting I stand again.

"Let's go shower." I look at her for a moment before nodding my head and allowing her to take my hand and lead us towards the bedroom, following the trail of petals and blowing candles out as we go.

I'm thrilled when I see the basket on our bed surrounded by more rose petals and more candles adorning the dresser and bedside tables. It has bath salts, massage oil, and, against my better judgment, a bottle of champagne. Emma turns to me again before entering the bathroom.

"We'll get into that later," she winks at me and I giggle.

"We'll see about that, Ms. Swan." I watch as she falters turning the shower on and grin. I can feel the steam surrounding the bathroom as I undress, Emma watching me carefully just a few feet away. She removes her undergarments as well before stepping into the shower.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my jittery nerves.

"Come, Regina," I take another deep breath before opening the door.

"Oh I plan to, Ms. Swan." She drops the loofa that was in her hand and immediately pushes me against the wall and pins her body against mine. I gasp as my back hits the tile of the shower wall. "Emma! Oh!" her leg slips between mine and she pushes against my center roughly.

"I love you, Regina. I never thought I would be good enough for you, but you've shown me more love and kindness these past few months than I even know how to respond to. I don't think I could ever give you back what you've given me but I'm going to try my best."

Before I even have a chance to respond, her lips are covering mine and her hands move to my breasts where she pinches my nipples roughly. I moan into the kiss, allowing her tongue to once again slide into my mouth. We battle for dominance for just a moment before I acquiesce and hers tangles with mine.

I break our kiss to gasp when her hand moves to my ass and slaps it harshly.

"Shit, Emma!" I feel her smile into my neck.

"I love the way that turns you on." Suddenly her fingers are dipping into the wetness between my legs and she releases a strangled moan. "Shit, Regina." I don't know how to tell her she does this to me all the time. Any and all words that could have come out disappear when she brushes my clit lightly.

She continues playing with my clit gently, her mouth sucking on my pulse point, while her other hand remains planted on my ass. I bring my leg up to wrap around her waist, trying to urge her fingers inside me. I am desperate and unable to convey my need.

"Tell me what you want," she demands. I whimper and thrust my hips. Displeased with my response, she spanks me again. I cry out.

"Emma!" shit I think I could come just from this.

"Tell me," she hisses, biting down on my earlobe.

"Fuck me!" I cry out, thrusting my hips again for good measure. She chuckles before slipping two fingers into me and spanking me again. "Oh my god! Oh, fuck!" she pumps furiously, her lips still attached to my neck. "Again! Hit me again!" she obliges immediately and it's my complete and utter undoing. I scream her name, my arms circling her neck and pulling her to me tightly. I am gasping for air as the last few waves of my orgasm roll through me.

She pulls her fingers out and I hear her slip them into her mouth before groaning quietly. I hum in response, too tired to move but too turned on to ignore her licking my juices off her fingers.

The humidity in the shower makes me feel sticky and sweaty and so, when I regain feeling in my legs, I push her gently so we stand beneath the spray and turn the water to cool. It's refreshing and I stand under the water with my face directly in the spray before turning to Emma and smiling.

"I'm going to wash my body very quickly and then I'm going to let you finish in here. Be in the bedroom in ten minutes." She stares at me for a moment and then smiles a sheepish smile before nodding minutely.

**Emma's POV**

When Regina exits the shower, I let out a loud exhalation. _Goddamn she's hot._ I wash my body quickly, trying to be mindful of the time, and then step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. It smells like fresh linen and it's soft and fuzzy. I run a brush through my tangled and still dirty hair. _I'm going to need an actual shower soon._

When I've done all I can to feel prepared for this moment, I turn and open the bathroom door, still wrapped in my towel. Before I stepped out of the bathroom, I couldn't figure out why I was nervous. But now, looking at her, I know exactly why.

Her body is clad in a deep red lace teddy. From what I can tell, it barely covers her ass and the part encasing her breasts is completely sheer. I'm sure my jaw hits the floor and the hand that was holding my towel up goes limp and the towel pools at my feet.

Her face falls slightly. "Well, I was hoping I would be able to unwrap you myself, but this will do just fine." I gulp. _Holy shit._

"Wh-where did you..?" I don't even know how to speak. I just stare at her.

"Do you like it?" the confident smirk that once adorned her face has been replaced with a shy smile, her eyes casting downwards and her brow furrowing just slightly. My towel forgotten, I move quickly across the room and pull her into my arms.

"You're gorgeous," I whisper into her ear. She giggles into my neck and kisses it gently before pulling away.

"It's not too much?" I grab her hand and begin to twirl her, stopping when her ass is facing me. I give it a light smack, chuckling as I do so. She gasps and whirls around, immediately pushing me onto the bed. "Can I help you, Ms. Swan?" I smirk.

"Yes, professor Mills. You could start by taking off your clothes." She blushes a little and then pins my arms above my head, kissing me slowly and languidly, her tongue dancing with mine.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." I'm so surprised, I move to sit up, but her hands hold me down tightly.

"Gina…" I hesitate, not sure I can do it.

"Hush," she kisses my lips gently before commanding, "You will do it". I nod my head.

"Yes ma'am." She groans against my lips before kissing me roughly. Her hands move down to pinch my nipple as bites down on my bottom lip simultaneously. The action sends a shot of heat straight to my core and I yelp.

"Are you ready, Ms. Swan?" _fuck why is that so hot? _I nod again. She brushes her warm wet sex against my bare thigh, making me groan, before dismounting me and moving to sit in the chair across from the foot of the bed. I just stare at her, awaiting more instruction.

She arches an eyebrow expectantly and I suppose I'm on my own. I quickly move to scramble up the bed so my back is against the headboard. In the time that I've taken to crawl up the bed, Regina has shifted positions in the chair. Her knees are drawn up now, legs spread, her glistening pussy bare for me to see.

I'm desperate to touch her, but instead bring my fingers to my own soaked core and rub my clit, stroking it in slow, hard circles. She moans softly and my eyes fly open to meet hers. They're completely black with desire. I never take my eyes off her, roaming over her body before returning to her eyes. She doesn't say a word, but her eyes move down my body and I get the hint.

Not wanting to waste any time and hoping if I put on a good show, Regina will come over and finish me off, I slip one finger between my swollen lips and inside me quickly. I hiss at the feeling, biting down on my lip. I pump slowly, feeling the buildup in my stomach. I meet Regina's gaze again and realize she's panting heavily, her fingers playing with her own clit.

"Oh, fuck," I let out a breathy moan, throwing my head back and pumping harder. She hasn't said a word and I can barely hear her over my own moans and my heart pounding wildly. With every thrust I move higher and higher. "Regina," I finally call out. I vaguely hear her whimper. "Regina come fuck me."

I feel the bed dip instantly and then her hot body is on top of me. I let out a cry as she quickly replaces my finger with three of hers and begins to pump furiously, her lips latching onto one of my nipples.

"Oh my god, Regina! Oh yes! Ah! Yes baby!" I can't contain the screams ripping out of my mouth and I don't want to. Her own body is pressed tightly against my own and as she pumps into me, she grinds onto my thigh. I'm vaguely aware of her own juices dripping down my thigh.

I move my hands to her back, sliding them down her body until I reach her ass and I spank her hard. She cries out and bites down on my nipple, sending me flying over the edge head first into one of the most earth shattering orgasms she's ever given me.

I have no idea how long it takes me to recover, but when I finally open my eyes, Regina is watching me intently. When my eyes meet hers, she smiles lightly.

"You blacked out for a moment and I got worried."

"You made me feint?" she chuckles.

"It would appear so." I bring my palm to her cheek, running my thumb over her kiss swollen lips. She shifts slightly, her eyebrows knitting together, and I realize she must not have come. _Oh._

I move immediately, pulling her to me for a bruising kiss. She moans and moves to straddle me, but I stop her.

"I want to undress you and then I'm going to eat you out. I'm starving," I grin at her. Her eyes close slowly and she moans. I sit up and she does the same, kneeling before me on the mattress so I can slip the teddy off her. She's completely naked underneath and I take a moment to admire her beautiful, curvy body. I run my hand from her sternum down between her breasts and to her stomach.

"Emma," she whimpers. I lay down again, grabbing her hip and urging her forward until she is straddling my face.

"This is my favorite place to be," I say, eliciting another groan.

I waste absolutely no time in parting her folds and sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Emma!" she cries out, her hips immediately rocking forward. I try to still them, but she is wild with desire. Her head is tilted back, one hand squeezing a nipple and the other grasping the headboard tightly. I bring my tongue to her entrance and dip it in as deep as I can, causing her to cry out again. I move my hands to her ass, squeezing and pinching as I eat her out, moving my tongue in patterns within her.

"Emma, I'm so close, oh god." She moans again as I replace my tongue with my fingers and bring my mouth back up to her clit. I scissor my fingers, scraping them against her walls, and her thighs clamp down on my head as she comes hard, her juice squirting into my face and down my hand.

I groan, trying to clean her up as best I can, flicking her clit on accident and causing another spasm within her. She pushes my head away and as she moves down, I wipe my face with the sheets. She's breathing heavily as she curls into my side, her body wrapping tightly around me.

"I love you, Emma." My heart constricts like it always does when she says that.

"I love you too baby. In the morning, I want to show you around before we leave okay?" she only nods her head, her eyes drifting shut and sleep overcoming her immediately.

**Regina's POV**

"Emma, darling, are you ready? I've got a cart here to put our bags on!" Emma comes sauntering out of the bedroom, both our bags in hand.

"I've got it babe."

"You're sure that's everything?" she nods.

"Checked and double checked. Can you just grab my phone off the kitchen counter?" I nod and retrieve it for her, slipping it in the back pocket of her jeans. She grins and kisses my lightly before depositing our bags on the cart.

"Okay, let's get going."

I send Emma to retrieve her yellow contraption while I check out, making sure to tip extra and thank them warmly for all the extra work they put into our room. While we never did make use of the massage oil, it'll be perfect for Emma and me during finals week.

When I finish at the front desk, Emma has pulled the bug up and is waiting at the passenger door to open for me. Before I climb in, I push her against the car and kiss her soundly.

"I love you. This has been wonderful." She smiles.

"The day hasn't even started yet, baby. Don't thank me yet." I giggle and get in the car.

"So, where are we going?" I ask Emma as she pulls out of the hotel.

"Well, I thought maybe I would show you around a bit. I lived here for a little while. This was where my last foster home was and I had a bike and stuff so I was always going around town." I smile sadly at the thought of Emma alone on a bicycle, wandering the streets of Boston. I grab the hand that's resting on the gear shift and bring it to my mouth, kissing her knuckles one at a time.

"I would love to see it."

"Good," she beams at me. "We'll go to the pier and then the park I used to go to all the time and then we can go to this really great ice cream place. Okay?" I nod.

"Whatever you'd like, my love."


	18. Chapter 18

**Regina's POV**

When we get to the pier, Emma excitedly grabs my hand and pulls me to the end. She leans against the rail and I put my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. You can see the city from here, all the tall buildings in disarray.

"You used to come here a lot?" I ask her quietly. She nods.

"I liked that it was noisy but quiet. Nobody ever bothered me but there were also kids running around in the park over there," she points off to the right, "where we're going to go next, and I liked being able to hear them laugh and giggle and scream." She seems to be recalling a fond memory.

"What was your foster home like?" I pray I'm not digging up painful wounds.

"I actually kind of liked them," the ends of her lips curl up briefly, "but it was a group home, just like all the other places, and as nice as they were, I was the oldest so I didn't get a lot of attention. I stayed almost a whole year and then I came to college." I bite my lip, debating my next question, but then decide against it.

The cool breeze carries the smell of sea water with it and I inhale deeply.

"Scholarships," Emma says quietly.

"Hm?"

"You were going to ask me how I afford college. I had a butt ton of scholarships. I did really well in school, made great grades, and got a lot of scholarships."

"You have no loans?" she shakes her head.

"Paid off for the next four years." I turn her around so I can look her in the eye.

"Emma Swan that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard and right now I am so very proud to be your girlfriend." The smile that lights up her face makes my heart constrict and I kiss her like I don't think I've ever kissed her before. She whimpers quietly, leaning into me further, her arms wrapped around my neck.

We stay like this an uncountable amount of time before we break apart for air.

"I love you, Emma." She blushes.

"I love you too, Regina. Come on, let's go to the park. We can walk from here."

She takes my hand and we walk leisurely back down the pier and towards the park. It's a Saturday, so there are tons of kids, parents, and dogs running around and playing. I smile at Emma, taking her hand.

"It's too bad we couldn't bring Henry along. He and Grace would have a lot of fun together here." I look at her as she's speaking.

"You really love him, huh?" she blushes.

"The kid grows on you, what can I say? I'm actually a sucker for kids." I can't help but laugh.

"I see that."

"It also helps that his mom is like wicked hot," she winks at me. We walk through the park, looking at the changing colors on the leaves. The wind has picked up and I shiver. Emma turns to me, her mouth no doubt open to offer me her hideous leather jacket, and I shake my head.

"I'm good, Emma."

"I think you just hate my jacket." She says playfully.

"Oh? And wherever would you have gotten that idea?" I tease back.

She leads me over to a bench facing the water and pulls me down to sit next to her.

"I'm glad this seat is open," she says quietly. I raise my eyebrow at her. "This was the bench I always sat at. It faces the water and there's shade when it's too sunny and a little shelter from the wind. I bench hopped for a while trying to find the right one." I can't help but giggle at her, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Well, you found a great one. This is lovely, Emma." I smile genuinely.

"I like it a lot."

We sit there for I don't even know how long before I see a young man approaching us slowly. I sit up, lifting my head from Emma's shoulder and wrapping my arm around her. She turns to look at me a little, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What, Gina?" she picks up on the shift in my mood almost instantly. I glance quickly toward the person approaching us and Emma turns her head to look at him. "Eric?" my eyes widen. _She knows him? _

"Emma Swan! I thought that was you!" he's ridiculously handsome, his dark almost black hair falling in his face just slightly. He flips his head and his hair flies back. Emma stands, pulling herself from my grasp, and walks over to give the so-called "Eric" a hug. I grimace. _Great. Another pirate. _

Emma turns to me, "Gina, come here! I want you to meet Eric!" I feel another twinge of jealousy deep in my stomach, but stand anyways and approach them.

"Eric, this is my girlfriend Regina." I watch his eyes widen and he glances at me quickly.

"Girlfriend? Emma Swan has a girlfriend?" I grimace again, feeling a snarl threatening to rip out of my body.

"Eric," she whispers. I narrow my eyes at her. _So she knows he's an asshole? _

"Regina," I say curtly, thrusting my hand out. He shakes reluctantly. _Weak grip_, I note.

"Eric," he mutters. _Jealous, punk? _I shake my head, trying not to hate him.

"Eric was in another foster home here in Boston. We met down by the pier. Eric caught a fish and it was so big it sent the pole flying back and the fish hit me right in the face," they both chuckle at the memory. I smile again, wider this time, trying to show my approval.

"Emma Swan was a real trouble maker here in Boston. Whatcha been up to, Em? Besides becoming a lesbian." I bristle and take a step towards him. Emma places her hand on my hip, restraining me slightly.

"Is there a problem here?" I growl. He takes a step back, his hands raised slightly.

"You've got a fighter, Emma."

"I know, bud. Listen, we were gonna head out anyways. You still got the same number?" he nods. "Great. I'll text you okay?" another nod. _I've turned him mute._

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Eric," I say sweetly. Emma tugs on my arm and pulls me away from him and towards the car.

She doesn't say a word as she backs out of our parking spot.

"Emma," I say pleadingly. She just shakes her head.

"What's it going to take, Regina? What's it going to take to make you understand?" I bite my lip, turning away from her. "Regina," she commands. I don't look at her. Suddenly, the car is swerving into an alley and she throws it in park. "Look at me, Regina." I refuse again, almost scared to see her angry with me. She lets out a frustrated growl and then continues to yell. "What's it going to take? The last time this happened, you fucked me senseless, trying to unnecessarily mark your territory. We can't do that every time a man is friendly to me!"

"I can't help it," I whisper. "You didn't see the way he was looking at you." She sighs quietly and then I feel her hand in my hair, forcing my head to turn towards her.

"You're right, I didn't. You know why?" I shake my head. "Because all I can see is you." At that, I smile shyly, finally glancing up to meet her gaze. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead lightly. "I promise you, Gina, even if he _was _flirting with me, it wouldn't matter. We have a history together but I wasn't involved with him. Even if I were, which I wasn't, but even if I were, it still wouldn't matter because I am hopelessly in love with you. Okay?" I nod.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Come here," she holds her hand out and pulls me to her so my legs straddle her and I can bury my face in her neck, taking in a deep breath of a scent that is purely Emma. "I love you," she murmurs into my ear.

"I love you too," I say quietly before kissing her neck. She groans a little as I suck a little more, allowing my teeth to scrape her skin gently. Suddenly, my phone rings, and we both jump at the noise. I sigh and extract myself from her body to answer my phone. It's Katherine.

"Hey, Kat," I say cheerfully.

"When're you coming home?" she asks hurriedly.

"Uh, soon I guess. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You didn't tell us when you'd be back."

"Emma, baby," I turn to Emma who raises an eyebrow at me. "When will we be back home?"

"We can leave now if you want." I pout.

"No, I wanted ice cream."

"Okay, after ice cream. Tell Kat probably around two or three o'clock by the time we get back to the house." I repeat the information to Katherine who gives me a quick, "okay", and then hangs up.

"That was weird. It was like she called but was too rushed to talk." I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever."

We drive over to the ice cream parlor and, no surprise, it's a bit of a hole in the wall. I take Emma's hand as we walk towards the door.

"How do you always find the little holes in the wall?" I ask, obviously recalling our time at the club. She chuckles.

"I promise this is not as divey. I promise," she says earnestly. "This ice cream place has been owned by the same family for over 100 years. Seriously there's like eight generations of family that have had this business." I laugh at her excitement. The smell is overwhelming when I walk in and I suck in a deep breath.

"Wow."

"Cool, right?"

"Emma!" a young girl with short, blonde hair comes running across the parlor.

"Hey Cindy!"

"Oh my gosh it's been forever. What brings you back here?" Emma turns to me and smiles, her hand waving at me.

"This gorgeous woman. This is my girlfriend, Regina. We went to the Fleetwood Mac concert last night."

"No way!" her hand extends out to me. "Cindy," she says warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise! Pick whatever you guys would like, it's on the house." Emma beams at her before wrapping her in a hug.

"It's so great to see you, Cindy. How's your son?"

"Growing up way too fast! Just like you! Been in college for two months and already scored yourself a lady," she winks at me before giggling. _Now this one I like._

**Emma's POV**

I nervously watch Regina take her first tentative bite from a bowl of dark chocolate ice cream. She moans appreciatively and I feel it reverberate through my own body. I lick the hot fudge off my spoon from my sundae and smile.

"This is probably the best ice cream I've ever had!" she exclaims. I hear Cindy chuckle behind me.

"I wasn't kidding, babe. I keep begging Cindy to give me the recipe for _something _but the bitch won't budge." I feel a light smack on my shoulder from her towel and I whirl around to stick my tongue out at her. All the while, Regina is giggling through mouthfuls of ice cream.

"So, maybe obvious question, but how did you and Cindy become so close?" I smile at her.

"I came here whenever I had money and bought ice cream. That's all I'd ever buy with the money from my paper route. So I was here quite a bit and one day Cindy brought her son in. He was just a little baby at the time and she was busy and he started to cry and I kind of just scooped him up and tried to get him to stop crying. The kid has loved me ever since, so I babysat for Cindy when I could." She smiles at me and her eyes mist a little. I kiss her cheek before snatching a bit of her ice cream.

"Emma!" she scolds.

"What? I like dark chocolate too! It's not my fault you don't know how to share!" I wink at her.

"I am definitely going to punish you for that when we get home," she whispers in my ear. I shoot out of my seat.

"Cindy! We have to hit the road! We have a long drive back!" she runs over and gives me another bone crushing hug.

"Don't be a stranger now, college girl." I blush as she walks over to Regina and hugs her as well. She goes stiff for a moment, which I giggle at, and then she pats her back gently.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Your ice cream is amazing. We'll definitely be back here. I'll have to bring my son, Henry." My eyes widen a little, worried Cindy will say something, but she just smiles and nods.

"That would be wonderful. Drive safe guys!" I pull Regina out with me and we walk to the bug to head home.

The ride home is quiet. Regina brought a book on tape, _Fifty Shades of Grey, _and we listen to that as I drive. Her hand clasps mine tightly as she stares out the window. When we finally pull up to 108 Mifflin, I sigh with relief. The book was very sexually charged and being in that small space with Regina was making we want to jump her bones.

I climb out of the car, stretching my arms above my head to loosen my stiff muscles and crack my neck. I suddenly feel two arms encircling my waist, a supple body pushing me against the car, and a pair of lips sucking my pulse point.

"Shit! Ah, Regina!" she chuckles darkly, clearly pleased with herself for catching me off guard.

"I thought that car ride would never end. Leave the bags, I want you right now." Her hands move to my pants and I immediately halt her, mindful of the fact that we're outside.

"Easy, baby. Let me take you inside and then you can have your way with me." She huffs and then grabs my wrist, pulling me towards the house.

"Gina," I giggle at her eagerness. She shoves the key in the door and turns it quickly, letting out a frustrated groan when it doesn't give right away, and then drags me into the house, shoves me against the door and bites down hard on my shoulder.

I'm about to cry out when every single light in the room turns on and I see a ridiculously large group of people standing in the entry of the house. Regina detaches from me in one quick move, turning to face everyone.

Katherine is standing in front of all of them, now cackling like an idiot, and I see Henry blushing.

"Kat. What the hell-"she's interrupted by another guffaw of laughter from Katherine who has now doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Archie steps forward, a warm smile on his face. "We wanted to congratulate both of you," he says. "Tomorrow you've been together for two months and Katherine wanted to celebrate. We're all just so happy to see you happy, Regina. And Emma has been a wonderful addition to our town." I blush at that and watch as Regina's eyes cloud and a single tear tracks down her face. I pull her close to me, kissing her temple.

Katherine has gotten herself together, it seems, and she approaches us.

"I mean shit, it's my fault for thinking you two could keep your hands off each other for more than two hours," she winks before pulling us both into a hug. "To Regina and Emma!" she shouts, holding up her glass of what I can only assume is champagne. Everyone cheers and I hear glasses clinking.

Henry comes running over, pulling Regina into a hug.

"Hi mom, missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," she replies sweetly. She squats down to talk to him but then he's launching himself at me, hugging me tightly. I blush, startled by his affection.

"Missed you too, Em," he says quietly.

"I missed you too, kid. One day you, me, and your mom are gonna go back to Boston and take you to this _really _awesome ice cream place. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" he fists pumps and I smile.

"Did you have fun with aunt Katherine?" he nods her head.

"We watched movies and played video games and she let me read Harry Potter." Regina just stares at him for a moment.

"You read Harry Potter?"

"Aunt Katherine helped me a little, but yeah, I read the first two chapters but then I got tired. Then we went to the park and I went on the swings and all of that. I saw Ms. Blanchard there!" Regina and I wince simultaneously.

"Oh yeah?" I say cheerfully. "How was she?"

"Good. I told her you and mom went to Boston!" I groan internally and I can tell Regina has as well. _There will be hell to pay for that. _Regina stands and I wrap my arm around her.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just enjoy the party." She smiles at Henry, ruffling his hair, before sending him off to go play with Grace. I turn at the sound of my name and I see Belle standing off in the corner with Ruby and Lacey. I run over to them, dragging Regina with me.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I hug each of them individually and Regina waves awkwardly.

"That crazy bitch Katherine showed up at our fucking door and told us she was throwing a surprise party for you guys. Regina, this house is _huge!"_ Belle shouts._ Wow, Ruby really is rubbing off on her. _And then I wince at the irony. Regina is laughing heartily at my side and I watch her with a smile on my face.

"I can't believe you guys have been together two months already. It feels like just yesterday Emma was drooling all over you." Lacey giggles.

"It was just yesterday," Regina teases, nudging me with her elbow.

"You are so rude!" I nudge her back. I see my friends watching us and it gives me great joy to be showing them this wonderful, amazing woman that is mine.

"Oh please," she rolls her eyes.

"You've really changed a lot, professor Mills," Lacey says politely, a hint of admiration in her voice.

Regina blushes. "Please dear, call me Regina. And thank you, I really appreciate you saying that."

"Come on everyone! Let's move this party outside and get some music going!" Katherine shouts. We all follow her outside where she has a make shift dance floor set up and her laptop hooked up to the loud speakers.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asks her. "And Grace?"

"Over to Jefferson's." Katherine responds. "This is adult time!" she cranks the music and moves to the middle of the dance floor to dance.

"Regina, would you mind if I borrow your stunning girlfriend for just one dance?" Belle asks charmingly. Regina laughs and shakes her head.

"Of course not." I kiss her soundly and then allow Belle to drag me out onto the dance floor.

**Regina's POV**

I stand watching Belle and Emma dance, laughing and whispering in each other's ear, and I can't help but smile.

"They're best friends," Lacey approaches me and says happily. I nod.

"Emma speaks very highly of her." I pause for a moment, "Of all of you," I amend.

"I'm sure you know Emma speaks very highly of you," we both laugh, though a blush rises onto my cheeks. _She's probably told them about our sex life. _I shrug to myself.

"She's everything I've ever wanted." Lacey sighs next to me. "What?" I ask worriedly.

"I know Belle gave you the 'you break her heart I'll break your face' talk. I'm not here to say that. I'm here to tell you she is very much in love with you and watching you both change for the better because of your relationship has made me so very happy. I know you won't hurt her because it'll hurt you just as much. I know you and Emma are serious and I hope you stay that way. She wants to be with you for as long as you'll have her."

By the time Lacey is done, I have tears streaming down my cheeks. I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you, Lacey," I choke out. She sniffles as well.

"I know you'll give her the world, Regina." And then a new wave of tears washes over me and I sink back into her arms. She starts to laugh and I peer up at her. "Who would have thought I would have hard assed professor Mills crying in my arms by the end of the semester?" Now I'm laughing and soon the tears dry.

"They thought I was a hard ass?" and we both fall into a fit of giggles again.

Emma comes over not soon after that and pulls me into her arms.

"It's time to dance, missy," and I'm whisked into the crowd. Katherine is dancing with Archie and she winks at me as I turn my back to Emma and allow her to grind on my ass. It's a heady and intoxicating feeling as we move to the beat of a song with far too much bass.

"I missed you," I whisper, tilting my head back to rest on her shoulder. She groans as I swivel my hips provocatively.

"I think you just missed not getting to bang me against your door." I laugh.

"Don't remind me about that. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life." She laughs and kisses my neck as we dance.

Soon, too soon in everyone's opinion, the party winds down. Lots of people, us included, have kids they want to have dinner with. I invite Kat, Belle, Lacey, and Ruby to stay for dinner but they all decline for various reasons.

Henry comes home not long after everyone leaves and requests lasagna for dinner. I smile at him and agree, only if he promises to help. He runs upstairs to shower, leaving Emma and I alone in the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients.

"So," Emma says nervously, wringing her hands together.

"So?" I prompt.

"Did you, uh, have any plans for Thanksgiving?" I smile at her.

"Yes, actually I did. I plan on having seven people at my dinner table. The biggest I've ever had." She looks down at the floor, nodding. "Babe," her eyes come up to meet mine. "Aren't you going to ask me who?"

"Who?" she whispers.

"Well, it'll be myself and my son, Henry. And then of course my best friend Katherine. I can't remember a year I didn't have Thanksgiving with her. And naturally my stunning girlfriend Emma will be there, and I'm expecting she'll be bringing her three closest friends." As I speak, a smile begins to slowly light up her face.

"You want us all for dinner?" I nod.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, baby."


	19. Chapter 19

**Emma's POV**

"Emma, we're going to be late, come on!" Belle is urging me towards the door. Lacey and Ruby are sitting on her bed, giggling at the frantic expression on my face, no doubt.

"We aren't going to be late!"

"Emma, we have fifteen minutes to make a twenty minute drive." I feel my face pale and I immediately grab my jacket and weekend bag which is really just a purse with my hair stuff.

"Okay, let's go! Time to go! Everyone out!" and we all shuffle out the door and pile into Belle's car.

"Shot gun!" Ruby calls. I scoff at her.

"Oh like anyone would _dare _separate Belle and Ruby." Everyone chuckles at me and Ruby turns in her seat.

"Yeah like you and Regina can _ever _stand to be apart for more than twenty-four hours," she teases.

"And if you had it your way, you two would spend every waking moment together," Lacey chimes in.

"Oh come off it! You're all giant pains in the ass."

"Sorry we aren't as good as the pain in the ass Regina gives you." I blush and groan, bowing my head into my hands as the rest of the occupants in the car chuckle.

We get to Regina's in record time, arriving just at three o'clock. I begged for weeks to get Regina to let me come help cook, but she insisted she do it alone. I knock on the door upon finding it locked and, to my surprise, Henry answers, a giant smile on his face.

"Hi Emma! Happy Thanksgiving!" I smile at him and ruffle his hair, pulling him into a sideways hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving, kid. You remember my friends, right?" he nods. They all wave at him before we enter the house, the cool air starting to chill us. The house smells delicious, of home cooked food and of course, apples.

Katherine comes out of the kitchen smiling.

"Hi, Emma."

"Hey, Kat. Where's-"

"She's in the kitchen." I smile at her and then turn to my friends. "Make yourselves at home, guys. The living room is right around the corner. I'm sure Henry would love someone new to play Mario Kart with." Henry beams.

"You're on, kid." Ruby throws her hand out for a fist bump which he quickly obliges and they all head off to the living room while I head towards my girlfriend.

Regina looks like nothing I've ever seen before. She isn't disheveled, per say, but her hair is tied back and she has a dirty apron covering her pencil skirt, maroon top, and black blazer that ends at her elbows.

"You look gorgeous," I say, leaning against the wall. Her head shoots up and her eyes meet mine in a flash.

"Happy Thanksgiving, darling," she approaches me, wiping her hands on a towel she had resting over her shoulder. "You'll have to kiss me without touching me. I'm covered in food." So that's exactly what I do, my hands cupping her cheeks so I can have some contact.

Her mouth is warm and inviting and my tongue slips inside easily. She groans into the kiss and then suddenly she's pressing into me, her apron falling to the floor. She pushes me against the wall, pinning me with her body.

"Regina," I pant.

"You're here and we're having Thanksgiving together and you actually look so ridiculously hot right now." I blush.

"Keep it in your pants, my love," I chuckle at her. "You look absolutely amazing. Seriously this new wardrobe of yours makes me feel like a horny fourteen year old boy." She laughs at that and then burrows her face into my neck.

"Can you go get Henry and have him help you set the table, please?" I smile at her.

"You got it babe. Is dinner almost ready?" she nods.

"It is."

"Awesome. I'll go get the little squirt. Ruby is probably kicking his ass right now in Mario Kart." She rolls her eyes.

"I really need to get him into a sport."

"He's perfect, baby." I kiss her again, slowly this time, trying to prevent the flame from igniting between us, but needing to feel her. When we disconnect, she's blushing.

"Go get Henry before I decide to drag you upstairs and have my way with you." It's my turn to blush and I slowly back away, hands raised.

"We wouldn't want to spend Thanksgiving locked away in our room, would we?" I wink at her and she giggles before turning to pick up her robe, putting her ass on full display. I can't resist, quickly darting over to give her a quick slap before running out of the kitchen.

I hear a distant, "Emma Swan!" as I'm running towards the living room.

"Hey kid, come on, your mother and I want your help setting the table."

"But Emma!" he whines. Ruby nudges him and he sighs, handing his controller over to Belle. "Keep playing for me," he says quietly and then comes towards me. I kneel down in front of him.

"Listen bud, I know you wanted to keep playing, but this is our first Thanksgiving together and I think your mom wants to make sure you're involved. It would really make her happy to see you helping out. And besides, I'm gonna do it with you. Okay?" He smiles and nods before scampering off to the kitchen.

Lacey is looking at me with tears in her eyes but I turn away and follow him. He hands me the apparently designated "Thanksgiving stuff" that includes place mats with fall leaves on them, dark brown napkins with leaf shaped napkin holders, and silverware. We move quickly, setting seven places at the table and removing the one extra chair to spread things out.

"Can we go see if mom needs help bringing things to the table?" I smile at him, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, we absolutely can."

We both head into the kitchen and Regina smiles when we come in.

"Mom, can we help bring things out to the table?" she smiles at him, her eyes wide.

"Of course, Henry. Go ahead and grab a dish and start bringing them out. One at a time though, okay honey?" he nods and goes to grab the bowl of mashed potatoes. When he leaves the room, Regina turns to me.

"What?" I ask when all she does is stare.

"You are the perfect addition to this family," she states simply, giving me a quick kiss and then grabbing a dish and bringing it out. They both come in and out of the kitchen twice before I finally pull myself together, wiping the goofy grin off my face and slowing my pounding heart.

I head into the living room. "Dinner is being put out, guys! Come on!" they all stand, obviously hungry, and we make our way into the living room. I sit to the right of the chair at the head of the table and Henry sits to the left. Katherine sits next to him, Lacey next to her, and Belle sits next to me, pulling the chair next to her out for Ruby. My heart swells again and, as Regina comes out holding the turkey, I give her a watery smile.

"Emma," she says cautiously, "would you do the honor of serving the turkey? I always did it but… I think this year you should." I feel a tear slip down my face as I nod and stand, taking her place and beginning to serve, the smile never leaving my face.

**Regina's POV**

I watch Emma carefully serving the food, smiling at everyone as they hand her their plate. When her task is complete, everyone begins dishing small portions of everything else onto their plate before passing it around. Not Emma, though. She turns to me and wraps her arms around my waist, her mouth pressing a soft kiss against my neck.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you," I say back, smiling. We both take our seats and immediately dig in.

"Regina, this food is delicious," Lacey says with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"Where did you learn to cook?" Emma asks me, a genuine smile on her face.

"My father. He cooked all the time and I loved listening to the music he played while he cooked so I always sat with him and eventually I just started picking things up and helping him. The rest is history," I shrug.

"Mom says she still plays the same music grandpa played," he smiles, happy to contribute to the contribution. I see Emma raise an eyebrow at me.

"It's true. Whenever mother wasn't home, he used to play Spanish music and dance around the room." Emma chuckles.

"That explains so much." I kick her gently, only causing her to laugh harder.

The rest of dinner goes by so quickly I can hardly believe it. All of Emma's friends stand with their plates and begin to take everyone else's. Even Henry stands and starts to help, everyone insisting I stay and relax. Emma grabs my hand and nods.

"You've done enough, baby."

"Plus we can't stand watching you two making eyes at each other another moment longer," Ruby teases. Katherine cackles, and I smile at the friendship they seem to be creating.

"Ruby!" Emma admonishes.

"No babe, she's right." I check that Henry is out of the room and then pull Emma's mouth to mine, kissing her soundly. I hear everyone whistling and making obnoxiously loud noises. I laugh into the kiss and then pull away.

"I'm having flashbacks to your first date," Belle says, "when Regina decided she needed to stake her claim on Emma." I blush at the memory.

"Oh my god and remember she turned to us before she got in the car and winked and waved at us?" Lacey can't stop laughing and I hide my face.

"So _that's _what you did before you got in the car!" Emma exclaims. I nod, not looking up.

"We heard you loud and clear, Regina." Ruby teases again. I glance up at them.

"Please forgive me, I still have no idea what came over me." They're all still laughing.

"Nothing to forgive. We needed someone to take Emma off our hands." Belle jokes.

"Don't you have dishes to load?" Emma says, shooing them out of the dining room. I smile at her.

"I love you." She stands from her seat and moves to sit in my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist while hers go around my neck.

"And I love you. You are a wonderful mother, an outstanding cook, and the perfect girlfriend. I don't even remember having a real Thanksgiving, and being here with all these people that I love and that love me has made me perhaps the happiest girl in the world." I smile at her.

"I know I've had Henry, but this year feels so right. My house is filled with warmth and laughter, more laughter than I think I have ever seen, and joy. My son offered to help clean up on Thanksgiving. That has never happened in all his life. You brought something into this house that exponentially changed it for the better and I just love you for that."

"We are too mushy for our own good." I chuckle, kissing her nose.

"Come, let's check on everyone in the kitchen. I hope you all don't mind, but I made apple pie instead of pumpkin. It's kind of a tradition."

"Your apple pie? I would take that over any pie in the whole world any day of the week." I laugh heartily.

"I know, it's totally amazing."

"Oh and what a modest girlfriend I have," she winks at me.

The kitchen, to my complete and utter surprise, is already completely cleaned up.

"How the-"

"We got it mom!" Henry beams.

"You sure do! Guys, you didn't have to do all this." Katherine, again to my surprise, shrugs.

"This is your Thanksgiving with Emma. We all just want it to go smoothly. And besides, you refused to let us help you cook this year," she pouts.

"Katherine you just want to help so you can prematurely eat my stuffing." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Aunt Katherine that's rude!" Henry corrects her. Everyone looks at him and begins to laugh uncontrollably. The proud smile that lights his face makes my day.

"Good boy, Henry. Someone needs to teach your aunt her manners," I wink at him and he giggles.

By the time all the food has been consumed, we are all full beyond compare and spread out across the living room. Emma and I have taken the floor with Henry who, despite his disinterest in sports, insists on watching football every year, making me record the afternoon games to watch later. I watch as Katherine slowly nods off in the recliner and I smile at her. That best friend of mine.

"I can't believe it's already eight," Lacey says quietly, noticing Katherine has fallen asleep.

"You know you all are more than welcome to spend the night here. I have an air mattress I could lay out here and a spare room."

"No, we wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's really no bother." They all smile at me but ultimately shake their heads.

"We don't have any of our stuff and besides, this is your time with Emma. We should probably head out anyways." They glance at Katherine and then Henry, who has zonked out with his head in my lap, snoring quietly. I nod my head.

"Just know you're all always welcome in my house."

"That's very kind of you, Regina." Belle smiles at me. They all stand and begin to collect their things, including the leftovers I insisted on sending back with them.

"Emma darling," I call to Emma.

"Hm?"

"Could you perhaps lift Henry off me so I can walk our guests to the door?" she nods and comes back over to me, carefully shifting Henry into her arms and then onto the now unoccupied couch.

I nudge Katherine awake. "The girls are leaving," I smile at her. "I thought you might want to say goodbye." She stretches and then stands to join Emma and me in walking them to the door. We all hug all of them.

"This was so great, Regina. Thank you for having us."

"Thank you for coming. You made this Thanksgiving so lovely, all of you girls."

"See you Sunday, Em." Belle smiles at her and she hugs her again.

"If you all change your mind and want to have a sleepover, Henry is going over to his friend's House Saturday night for a sleepover. We could have a girl's night here." Emma turns to me hopefully and I nod.

"You're always welcome here." They nod and wave before running out to Belle's car. The wind is blowing, bringing a chilled breeze with it.

"I should probably head home too before it gets much colder." Kat dons her coat from our coat closet and hugs us both.

"This was a great Thanksgiving, Regina. I sense a new tradition in the making." She smiles at Emma. "It was great to see you, Swan. It's been a while."

"I'll be here all weekend," she winks and Katherine laughs before walking down the porch steps. I wait to be sure she gets down the block before closing the door and turning to Emma.

"Let's get our son into bed and then I can get you into bed," I wink at her and she immediately turns to pick Henry up from the couch. He grumbles as she lifts him, but wraps his arms tightly around her, his eyes still closed. We both go upstairs, me changing him into his pajamas as Emma unmakes his bed.

"I love you, Emma," he murmurs and she places him under the covers. She stands straight up and looks at me, her eyes wide and already misty with tears.

"Regina," she whispers. I nod to her, my own heart exploding with joy. _Henry loves her._

"He loves you baby," I say quietly. She leans back down.

"I love you too, Henry." She kisses his head and I watch as a tear drips onto his forehead. She wipes it away quickly before moving to let me kiss him. I kiss his cheek.

"We love you so much, Henry." And then Emma and I leave, turning the lamp off and closing the door quietly behind us.

Neither of us say a thing as we walk into the bedroom. I close the door behind us and then we both move over to my dresser. Emma has two drawers filled with clothes, a small bit of space in the closet for the few things she likes to hang, a shelf in the bathroom, and an area in the shower for her shampoo and conditioner.

"He loves me," she says quietly.

"Of course he does, Em."

"I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she says as she slips her sweatshirt on and pulls her pants off.

"No, I definitely am." I approach her and pull her sweatshirt back over her head. "Do you know why?" she shakes her head no as I run my hands down from her shoulders to her hands, twining our fingers together. "Because I get to make love to the most beautiful girl in the whole world." I whisper against her ear. She whimpers quietly, her hands finding my waist and pulling me closer to her.

Her lips find mine in a hungry kiss, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I grip her shoulders tightly, my nails digging into the skin.

"You are incredibly overdressed, professor Mills," she says with a smirk. I take a step back and strip myself of all my clothes. Emma watches, her eyes never leaving mine. When I'm completely naked, her eyes roam my body freely, a quiet groan leaving her lips.

"Is this better, Ms. Swan?" she nods and comes closer. When our skin touches, we both let out a hiss and she immediately turns and pushes me onto the bed, climbing on top of me.

"So much better. Do you know why?" I shake my head. "Because now I can do this," her thumb and forefinger pinch one nipple as her mouth suckles the other. I bite my lip, trying to hold back the scream threatening to rip out.

"Oh, Emma," I groan. She releases me with a pop and her mouth immediately attaches to mine.

"I love you, Regina. You are everything I've ever wanted." I groan quietly. Her fingers trail down my body and I'm practically quivering in anticipation.

"Emma," I whimper. Her fingers swirl through my wetness. "Please, Emma." Her eyes meet mine as she slips two fingers inside me. I cry out, pulling her closer to me until our foreheads connect.

"Oh, Regina," she sighs, pumping into me slowly. I can't keep my eyes open any longer as the sensations wash over me. Emma plays my body well, and I can feel my orgasm approaching quickly.

"Emma, I'm gonna, oh god." She sucks my ear lobe into her mouth and I lose control, thrusting my hips up to meet her, moving our pace faster until I'm coming, my orgasm sending spasm after spasm through my body.

"Regina, you're so beautiful. God you're so beautiful." She helps me ride out the rest of the waves before slipping her fingers out of me and then pulling me close to her. I snuggle deeply into her side.

"Emma," I murmur.

"Sleep, baby. I just want to hold you close to me."

A/N: Okay everybody, I think we have about two or three chapters left before this story comes to a close! Don't forget to review! I'll have a new update posted before the weekend is over!


	20. Chapter 20

**Emma's POV**

"Wake up, baby. Come on," I feel Regina's fingers stroking the side of my face lovingly, tracing my cheekbones and then my eyelids and then finally down to my lips. I groan in protest, too tired to even move. "Henry is up and we have to make him breakfast before he goes off to his friend's house for the day."

Henry, Regina, and I spent all day with Henry yesterday. I helped him with his homework and then we went to the park, followed by a trip to the movies. I was so relieved to finally get home, and then Regina and I made him dinner and we read before he went to bed.

"I don't wanna," I mumble. She chuckles above me and I finally open my eyes, just to catch a glimpse of the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs. She leans down and kisses me slowly, her tongue invading my mouth and causing me to squirm.

"How about now?"

"Now I _really _don't want to get out of bed." She laughs again and then suddenly I'm being hoisted up and into her arms bridal style. I shriek with laughter and then Henry comes running in, panic in his eyes until he realizes it's just his mother and I playing.

"Mom! Put Emma down!" his face twists in determination. We're both laughing uncontrollably.

"Help me Henry! Tackle her!" Henry doesn't hesitate and runs full speed ahead at Regina, sending us both flying onto the bed. Regina turns and immediately starts tickling Henry, who begins flailing about, yelling and begging her to stop.

"I surrender, I surrender!" he says finally. Regina sits up, smirking, before turning to me and lunging. I shriek again, curling into a ball to avoid her fingers. I feel Henry join in and soon the weight of two humans on top of me is almost too much. I grab Regina by the waist and flip her, pinning her arms above her head.

Before I have a chance to say a word, Henry slips in under my arms and is beaming, his face flushed and his eyes alight with laughter, just like his mothers. I roll to the other side of him, so he's in the middle of us both, and we all take a moment to breathe.

"That was fun," Henry says happily. "I'm hungry. Can we have pancakes?"

"Sure, kiddo." I say, glancing at Regina with a smirk on my lips. "Go on downstairs and your mother and I will be right in. Why don't you get the eggs out and crack them? You know how many, right?" he nods and then jumps out of the bed, darting out of the room.

Regina immediately takes his place, snuggling into my side.

"I love our family," she says quietly, and I smile.

"I love it too." I stand, moving towards the dresser to pull out denim cut off shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Regina watches me carefully, her knees drawn up to her chin.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could borrow one of your button ups?" she looks at me for a moment before smiling, nodding her head.

"Of course. In the closet towards the right." I smile and walk over, opening the doors and selecting the dark red one. She stands then and moves towards me, and it's only then that I notice her outfit. Her turquoise pants make her legs look incredible, and the white button up she paired with it has me drooling.

"Woah, Regina," I breathe, admiring her openly.

"What?"

"Those pants… That outfit. Wow." She smirks.

"You like?" I nod adamantly.

"Turn, let me see." She does a slow turn and I feel my knees buckle at the sight of her ass. "Shit, Regina." She approaches me slowly, a carnal look in her eyes, and I feel a rush of wetness flood my core.

Her lips are centimeters from mine when we both hear, "mom! Emma! Come on, I'm _hungry_!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath and I hear Regina do the same. I slip her shirt on quickly and she grabs my hand, pulling me out of the room and down the stairs.

"I cracked the eggs and everything!" Henry says proudly, taking a seat at the counter while Regina and I move into the kitchen and begin working on the rest of the recipe.

"You did well, Henry, thank you." He beams at Regina and then takes a swig of his milk.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" he asks. I glance at Regina and she smiles.

"Remember Emma's friends?" he nods. "They're going to come over and we're going to watch girly movies and paint each other's nails." He rolls his eyes and pretends to gag.

"Sounds boring!" Regina and I chuckle.

I suddenly hear the front door open and turn to see Katherine entering the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Good morning my lovely ladies, and my favorite nephew. How is everyone?"

"Mom and Emma are making pancakes!"

"They better be planning on making chocolate chip ones!"

After breakfast, Henry heads upstairs to begin to pack his bag and Regina, Katherine, and I move into the kitchen to clean up. Regina excuses him from dishwasher duty and assigns it to Katherine instead who huffs before taking her place.

"What're your plans today, Kat?" I ask, hoping she'll join us tonight. Her and Ruby got along so well at Thanksgiving and were a hoot to listen to when they bantered back and forth.

"Oh, I'm flying out on a business trip in a few hours. That's why I came by this morning. Wanted to see you guys and the little squirt before I left." My face falls.

"That's too bad, I was hoping you would join us for girls' night tonight." She smiles at me, a very genuine smile.

"That's cute, Swan. One time I will. You'll have to plan another one." I nod.

"It won't be the same without you." Regina smiles next to me.

"I think I'm being replaced," she huffs, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, Regina," Katherine sighs, snatching a towel and then winding it up, moving to snap Regina with it. She jumps back, pointer finger raised.

"Katherine, so help me god." She backs up straight into my arms and I grab her around the waist, pulling her to me while Katherine snaps her legs with the towel.

"Team work!" Katherine raises her hand and I release Regina to give her a high five.

"That's it," Regina growls. "No sex for you tonight Emma Swan." I stare at her, all the blood leaving my face and my smile instantly falling.

"Wh- what?" she stares at me for only a few moments longer before falling into a fit of giggles, doubling over and grabbing her middle as she laughs. Katherine takes the opportunity to snap the towel against her ass. Regina flies forward and then turns to Katherine, glaring.

"Well, you can't deny me sex, and we all know you liked it," she winks and Regina turns scarlet.

We finish the dishes, Regina humming as she washes.

"Okay girls, I'm gonna head out." Katherine hugs us both before exiting the kitchen. "Henry!" I hear her call. I listen as Henry's footsteps move above me and he comes running down the stairs.

"Bye aunt Katherine!"

"See ya, kid. I'll be back Monday." Regina sets down the sponge and disappears into the entryway. I stay in the kitchen, finishing up what's left, before following her.

Regina is putting the placemats away and straightening up.

"Thanks for helping with the dishes," she says shyly.

"My pleasure," I grin. "You seriously look _so _hot in those pants." She blushes.

"You don't think they're too much?" I shake my head.

"Your ass looks amazing and the color on you is gorgeous."

"I think they're my favorite," she admits shyly.

"They're definitely _my _favorite," I wink at her.

"I'm ready!" Henry comes pounding down the stairs.

"Come on kid, I'll walk you over." Regina turns to me. "You stay. I got him."

"Cool! Bye mom, I love you!" he hugs her tightly and she kisses his head.

"Bye baby. Be good, okay? If I get a phone call about your misbehavior, Emma and I are going to come pick you up. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he says quietly.

"Good. I love you baby."

"I'll be right back." I smile at her, kissing her quickly before slipping my boots on and heading out the door.

Henry and I walk in companionable silence for a while before he turns his head to look at me.

"You really like my mom, right?" I blush, nodding my head.

"I love her very much, Henry. I love you both." He smiles widely before his brow furrows again.

"Then… Why aren't you guys married?" I splutter a little, looking at him with wide eyes. _I should have made Regina come with me._

"Well, kid, your mom and I just started dating, and we want to take it slow." He nods, still looking somewhat unsatisfied.

"Are you gonna get married?" I huff, biting my lip. "I'm sorry," he says quietly. "It's just really nice seeing my mom so happy with someone. Aunt Katherine is the best, but it's not the same. Being with you and mom is like having a real family like all my friends have."

"I know, kid. You don't have to be sorry for asking." I stop him with my hand on his shoulder, seeing we're only a block away from his friend's house. "I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise to not say anything to your mom okay?" he nods.

"I won't say anything, I promise."

"I really want to marry your mom, Henry. I love her very much and that isn't going to change anytime soon. She's it for me, Hen. She's the love of my life." He smiles, quiet for a few moments.

"Well, when you're ready, how about we make an operation together?"

"Operation?"

"Yeah, like a plan to help you propose. We can call it… Operation Dove."

"Operation Dove?"

"Yeah. I always thought mom would have doves at her wedding." I smile.

"Operation Dove it is. I'll let you know, okay kid?" he nods.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" and then we both walk the block to his friend's house. I drop him off, giving him a quick hug, and telling the parents to call us if there's any trouble. He darts off into the house and I turn and head back towards home.

**Regina's POV**

When Emma comes back in, she slips her boots off at the door before joining me in the living room. She flops down next to me on the sofa, resting her head on my shoulder.

"When are the girls coming over?" I ask.

"Oh probably not for a few hours. Believe it or not, Belle usually sleeps later than me and you made me get up at like eight in the morning today." I roll my eyes at her.

"And how, exactly, did you survive high school?" she shrugs.

"Didn't go all that often." It's easy for me to forget that Emma didn't have a great life growing up.

"Well… Whatcha wanna do while we wait for them?"

"Wanna go grab a coffee or something over at the diner? I don't know, the weather is really nice and it would be nice to get out before our night in."

"Yes, absolutely." I stand, pulling Emma up with me, and we slip our shoes on and head out the door.

It turns out it is a very nice day out. Emma and I hold hands as we casually stroll over to Granny's. When we go in, the diner is mostly empty, save a few people sitting at the bar. We choose a seat in the back and I order Emma to sit while I go to the counter to put our orders in.

"Regina," I bristle, recognizing Mary Margaret's voice behind me at the counter. _Shit._

"Good morning, Mary Margaret." I say stiffly, but politely. "Can I have a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, a black coffee with two sugars, and a blueberry muffin? Thanks."

"Hot cocoa? Is Henry here?" I try my best not to punch her in the face and shake my head.

"No, Henry is spending the night at a friend's house." I don't give her any more information. Just then, David walks up beside Mary Margaret, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiles at him and I resist the urge to vomit.

"Regina, hi, it's nice to see you."

"Likewise. If you'll excuse me," I turn and walk back to Emma, closing my eyes and taking a steadying breath. She is looking at me with her beautiful doe eyes when I get to the table, sliding in next to her and putting my head in my hands.

"Are you okay? What did they say?"

"They are just… Mary Margaret Blanchard is such a bitch. I swear, if I could commit one crime and not have any ramifications, I swear I would kill her and her idiot, good for nothing, husband," I seethe.

"Regina," I hear her ridiculously chipper voice and my entire body starts to shake.

"Can I help you?" I see her holding our muffin, and at least one mug that belongs to Emma.

"Your orders were ready so I thought I would bring them over to you." I take them from her, gritting my teeth.

"That was very kind of you. Completely unnecessary, but kind. Thank you." I grind out. She glances at Emma, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"It's nice to see you again…" she trails off, feigning forgetting Emma's name.

"Emma."

"Oh yes, Emma. How could I forget with the way Henry speaks of you?"

"Nice to see you too. If you don't mind, we would like to sit and enjoy our time together." Mary Margaret looks surprised at Emma's outburst.

"Oh, David and I were hoping we could join you for a few minutes to catch up." Before I can even open my mouth, Emma is pushing me out of the booth and standing toe to toe with Mary Margaret.

"Listen to me, you pain in the ass. Regina isn't your friend. I'm not your friend. I know what your idiot husband caused. And you know what? I should be grateful to you and your moron. If it weren't for you, Regina would still be with that low life son-of-a-bitch. You two practically brought us together. So thank you for that. But I would very much appreciate it if you would leave Regina and I alone. Henry very obviously adores you and I would hate to go down to his school and request a class change because his teacher is harassing his mother. Understood?" I stare at her, my mouth open, mirroring David and Mary Margaret.

"I hope you didn't just put your order in because I don't want to see either of you in this diner while Regina and I are in here." Mary Margaret looks at me, wide eyed.

"You heard her. Have a nice day." And with that, Emma and I take a seat. The two idiots stare at us a moment longer before putting their coats off and exiting the diner.

"Regina, I- I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want-"I halt her with a chaste kiss.

"You're perfect. I can't believe you said all that. You are so perfect." I kiss her again.

"I don't think they're going to be bothering us much anymore." Emma says quietly, sipping her hot cocoa. I giggle and rest my head on her shoulder.

"No, I don't think so either."

The girls arrive around four, all carrying overnight bags. Emma squeals in excitement when she sees them all, throwing her arms around Belle immediately.

"Hey, Regina," everyone says as they come in, hugging me as well, to my surprise.

"Are you hungry? Want a snack or anything?" they all shake their heads.

"No food, but I do have the first two seasons of _Sex and the City_ and we better get started!" Ruby says excitedly. I smile. _I fit in. _

Emma, Belle, and I crowd onto the sofa while Ruby and Lacey lean against the back. We've collected pillows from all across the house and turned the carpet into a mattress-like cover of pillows. There's now popcorn, candy, and soda scattered around the pillows and on the counter.

"You know, I think we all should have known Big was always going to be the one." Lacey says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Lace, you are such a Charlotte."

"Oh shut up! If I'm Charlotte, then Ruby is Samantha." Ruby looks at her and then shrugs.

"I'm okay with that." I can't help but laugh.

"I think Emma should be Carrie." I look at her with a smile.

"So that makes me Big?" they all nod.

"Duh," Ruby drawls. I nudge her with my foot and she laughs.

"And I'm Miranda," Belle adds.

"I'm pretty sure Miranda and Samantha don't hook up," Emma giggles. Ruby and Belle make a face before giggling.

"We'll write our own _Sex and the City. _It'll be called 'Lesbians, Small Towns, and One Hetero Girl'!" we all look at each other before we fall into a fit of laughter.

"Ruby, oh my god, I cannot believe you just said that." Emma is positively cackling next to me.

"I mean, it's true! That's our lives right now in this room." We all nod in agreement.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Belle exclaims.

"Let's all go to the Rabbit Hole!" I feel my pulse quicken at the memory and I glance at Emma. She shrugs.

"I mean, we all aren't exactly dressed for it." I say.

"Nah, you can wear whatever you want at the Rabbit Hole. A pair of cut offs and a plunging neckline will do just fine." Ruby says, making us all giggle again.

"Okay…" I say reluctantly. "Let's do it."

We take Belle's car, as everyone can't fit in the Mercedes. The more my relationship blossoms with Emma, the more impractical my car becomes. The ride is filled with loud, whiny rock music, and Emma and I are squished in the back with Lacey.

"So, Regina, did you like the place last time you want?" I blush a little, nodding.

"It was better than I expected, though I was nervous at first.

"It should be pretty hopping on a Saturday night!" Ruby calls from the passenger seat, her hand laced with Belle's over the center console. I smile, hoping that means Emma and I will be able to blend in with the crowd and have a little fun.

"So much for a quiet night in," Emma whispers in my ear, kissing my neck softly.

"Oh could you two keep your hands off each other! We're almost there," I can see Belle's teasing eyes through the mirror. Emma sticks her tongue out in response.

When we get to the club, Ruby was definitely right. It looks jammed, there's even a line. That doesn't seem to deter Ruby, as she walks right up to the bouncer and whispers something in his ear. I raise my eyebrows at Emma and she shrugs.

"She knows so many people. You'd be surprised." Emma puts her hand at the small of my back and guides me into the club. I'd forgotten how dark and loud it was in here, but I almost like it now. None of the girls can drink, so I abstain as well, not feeling the need for hard liquor this time.

"Time to dance!" Ruby grabs Belle and Lacey by the hand, dragging them towards the middle of the floor.

"You wanna go?" I nod, taking Emma's hand and following the rest of our party to the floor. Ruby has her arms around Belle's waist, her head resting on her shoulder, far more subdued than I thought.

The three of them seem to be laughing about something, but before I can move to join in, Emma turns in my arms and moves her hips seductively against my center. I let out a breathy groan, trying to be mindful of the people around me. A cloud of haze sweeps over me as we move together.

"How is this, baby? Good?" she rocks against me, her head tilted back to whisper in my ear. I whimper in response and suck on her earlobe that's been exposed to me. Her cut off shorts make it easy for me to slip my hand up and squeeze her ass roughly. She moans into my ear.

"If your friends weren't here, I would be turning you around and fucking you senseless right now." She moans again and I grin. It's so easy to get lost in Emma. She turns in my arms and slips her leg between mine, allowing me to grind against it, bringing some much needed relief to my aching center. Emma's hands move to my ass, squeezing roughly through the denim.

"These pants," she breathes in my ear, "are so _fucking _hot." She slaps me, hard, and I bite down on her bare shoulder.

"Fuck, Emma."

"Yes, that's exactly what I want." I grunt, grinding on her harder.

"Shit, baby." I can feel my clit pulsing with the friction my jeans have provided.

"That's it," she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the crowd. I'm not sure where we're going, but god am I hoping it's somewhere she can fuck me.

To both my surprise and relief, it's the bathroom. A one person room that, surprisingly, doesn't have a line eight miles long to get in. She shoves me inside and locks the door before pushing me against the wall.

The light is dim, barely providing me enough light to see Emma's beautiful face, but just enough to see the hunger in her eyes and the light dusting of sweat collecting on her upper lip.

"Emma," I mewl, clawing at her tank top and ripping it over her head.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and quick. Got it?" I nod, allowing her to unzip and unbutton my pants before pulling them halfway down and moving my underwear aside to slip two fingers inside me. I gasp, bucking my hips forward.

"Shit! Oh fuck, Emma!" never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would end up in a place like this, being fucked by a woman, my student no less, in a dingy, poorly lit bathroom. And yet, I am so incredibly turned on I can hardly breathe.

"You are so wet, Regina. So wet and so fucking tight. Being here with you makes me so hot, I can barely stand it." I whimper as her fingers slam into me faster. Her thumb starts rubbing my clit and I cry out again, slipping one leg out of the pants that have pooled around my ankles and wrapping it around her waist, drawing her in deeper.

"Oh my god, Emma. Oh, yes! Just like that baby." The room begins to spin as my orgasm hurdles closer and closer. Emma teases my nipple, her hand then roughly squeezing my breast through my clothes. "Harder, baby. Please. Oh god, oh Emma!" I feel myself begin tipping over the edge and, as Emma slams into me once more, my walls clench and I go flying, screaming Emma's name as I come.

I can hear her breathing hard in my ear, and I wonder briefly if she came as well. I look into her eyes and she nods just slightly. I smile and kiss her gently.

"I don't think I've told you how much I love you lately." I hum at her words. "But I love you so much, Regina. Being with you is the most amazing and exciting thing that's ever happened to me." We both redress as she speaks.

"I love you too, Emma." We walk out of the bathroom hand in hand and join the girls again on the dance floor.

"Where did you two losers disappear to?" Ruby gives us a knowing smirk.

"Just had some business to attend to!" Emma shouts, her arms wrapping around me from behind. I giggle and hold her closer.

After several hours and dancing and laughing, we all pile back into Belle's car and head home for the night. Ruby and Belle take the guest room while Lacey crashes in our make shift pillow mattress, despite my protests to blow up the air mattress.

"I'll be fine, Regina. I think we're all way too tired to even stand straight right now," she says with a yawn. I nod in agreement.

"If you get uncomfortable, Lacey, just go shove Ruby and Belle over. The bed is big enough for all of you," Emma says with a smile on her face.

"And there's Henry's room, if you'd like," I add on. She smiles warmly at me before hugging me.

"Thanks, Regina. Good night."

"Good night Lace," Emma says sleepily. We ascend the stairs slowly, our feet dragging. I can hear one of the girls snoring in the guest room and I smile, my house filled with people I love. Emma and I undress and wash up quickly before sliding into bed.

"This has been an amazing night, Gina. Thank you for taking to my friends."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Em."

"I love you."

"Night babe." I kiss her forehead and she drifts off in my arms almost immediately. I feel so ready to start the coming week. There's only two weeks of the semester left and then Emma and I can start Christmas break together. I can hardly wait.

A/N: Okay everyone, I've gotten a bunch of requests to continue on with the story, so I'm going to compromise with you all. I love writing these characters so much and I would hate to leave them. I'm going to take a small hiatus after the next two (maybe three) chapters, an interlude if you will, and come up with some new material and then I'll be back to updating! I hope everyone stays with me!


	21. Chapter 21

**Emma's POV**

"I don't think I've ever made so many goddamn flashcards in my life," I huff. "Seriously, I've already made like sixty. I swear, Regina is trying to kill us." Lacey and I are two hours into a four hour session at the library before we go to the café to eat.

"This class on top of biology and French is making me want to throw myself out the window." I nod in agreement.

Finals week came way faster than any of us had expected. Ruby and Belle are in Starbucks taking a break while Lacey and I continue to study.

"I swear this semester has flown by."

"What'd you expect with a hot girlfriend like Regina?" I giggle, keeping my eyes focused on the vocab list.

"If only being the girlfriend of the professor got you out of the final." We both exchange smiles before putting our heads down and continuing.

"We brought sustenance," Belle says, placing a brown paper bag and a cup of coffee in front of both Lacey and I.

"What's this?"

"We thought you guys deserved some treats." I open my bag and am overjoyed to find a chocolate chip muffin; my favorite.

"Dude! Thank you so much!" I sniff my coffee. "Peppermint mocha latte. This day just got so much better." I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. It can only be one person.

_Meet me in my office xx _

"Guys, I gotta run. I'll be back though." _Who knows how soon?_

"Hot date?" Ruby teases. I wink at her, grabbing my latte and running down the stairs and down to Regina's office. It's 5:30 on a Monday night so I'm sort of surprised she's here.

I pass up knocking, instead just swinging the door open. "What're you do-"I stop dead in my tracks.

Regina is sitting on her desk, completely naked, papers scattered everywhere, and her legs propped up on her chair.

"I need a little stress relief and I'm betting you do too. I told Katherine I needed to pick up some papers from my office so we best make this quick Ms. Swan." My whole body floods with arousal and, without hesitation, I close and lock the door behind me and set my latte down on the bookshelf before moving to her and pressing my lips to hers.

She groans, long and low, and wraps her arms around my waist. I move my hands to her breasts and pinch her nipples, twisting them roughly.

"Oh!" she yelps, hips thrusting up. "Shit, Emma." I bring my mouth to replace my hands and suck furiously, swirling my tongue around a tight nub. Her hips move against me once more and I can feel her wetness on the bare skin where my tank top slipped up.

"You are so wet, Regina. Holy _shit_," I hiss. I bring my fingers down to her core and I moan at her wetness. This isn't the first time we've had sex on her desk but I don't think she's ever been this wet.

"I've been sitting here trying to grade my papers all day and all I could imagine was you fucking me senseless on this desk," she pants, her chest heaving with labored breaths. I rub her clit quickly and she pulls me in closer, her lips moving to my neck to suck.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard, Regina." She groans as I slide two fingers inside her and immediately begin to move.

"Oh, Emma." I can feel a shot of heat move straight to my core. "Baby, I want you to come with me," she groans as I stroke my fingers up. "Please, Emma." I slip my fingers out, causing her to whimper, and pull my shoes and pants off before climbing on top of her.

"Better?" I breathe.

"Not yet," she purrs and then slips her fingers into me.

"Oh!"

"Now it is," she says with a smirk. I bite down on her shoulder and bring my fingers between us to enter her again. We both set an absolutely grueling pace, the only sounds in the room are our grunts and the sound of our fingers pounding into each other.

The room reeks of sex and sweat and every breath I take is another shot to my core. Regina is breathing hotly in my air, her tongue occasionally slipping out to run along my neck. I can feel her walls clenching around me and her fingers inside me start to lose their rhythm.

"I'm so close, Emma," she whimpers. Her thumb finds my clit and she rubs it furiously. I mirror her, feeling my orgasm washing over me and I collapse on top of her as her walls clench around my fingers, halting my movements.

"God, Regina," I breathe. She chuckles lightly, pulling me close to her. I nuzzle her neck. "Well, that was a surprise."

"I don't know what came over me," she says quietly. I smile into her neck.

"That's a nice feeling." I glance up at her.

"Orgasms?" I laugh outright.

"No, baby. That you just want me all the time, at random times. I like that." She smiles shyly. "Every time I see you I just feel this whole jolt of fire go through my body. I saw you earlier today, walking across the courtyard-"

"Emma! Why didn't you call out to me?" I blush.

"If you would have let me finish," I stick my tongue out at her. "I saw you walking across the courtyard and I didn't expect to see you and I just stopped in my tracks. I just couldn't move I was so dumbstruck by you and your complete and absolute beauty." She smiles at me.

"That's so sweet, Emma." I kiss her lips gently.

"I have to get back to the library, baby."

We both sit up, Regina redressing in a pair of dark slacks and a pink button up.

"That's a very nice color on your skin," I say.

"Thank you darling," she says sweetly, handing me my pants. I laugh as I slip them on.

"Anytime, baby. Anytime."

"Were you still studying?" I nod.

"Rubs and Belle had just gotten back from Starbucks. Oh!" I suddenly remember my latte, forgotten on the bookshelf in favor of a hot naked woman, and run over to retrieve it. "Yum," I moan. "Still warm."

"Flavor?"

"Peppermint. My favorite at Christmas time." She takes it from me and takes a sip.

"That is quite nice." I watch as a bit of whipped cream gets on her upper lip. I kiss her, bringing my tongue up so I can lick it off. She giggles and swats me away. "You better go."

"I really should. I'll see you tomorrow. Go home you sex animal," I wink at her and she giggles, slapping my ass and pushing me out the door.

I jog back to the library and up the stairs. Ruby, Belle, and Lacey all have their heads buried in books. I've only been gone for forty-five minutes. Belle is the first to glance up. She looks at me at first with worry and then her eyes light up in understanding.

"Well, well," she says as I approach.

"Hush," I sit in my seat and open my notebook back up.

"Le booty call?" Lacey teases.

"I think you're gonna need to know more than that for your French test. Keep studying, you pain in the ass." Everyone giggles as Lacey nudges me and we continue on in companionable silence.

**Regina's POV**

After I get Henry in bed, I move into the living room to grade my first day of final exam papers and tests. Emma's final is on Wednesday and I know she's been studying hard and coming to my office for actual help with her term paper.

I pour myself a glass of red wine and listen to classical music while I grade. I don't even notice it's after twelve until my phone vibrates on the table.

_Go to bed. Final grades aren't due until next week and you're probably almost done with today's. I love you baby. Good night xx_

I smile and set the phone back down, drawing my knees up to my chest and hugging myself.

The next morning I wake Henry and begin my morning routine. I'm surprised when I hear a knock at my door at 7:45. I've just sat Henry down for breakfast and am pouring some granola in a bowl for myself.

"It's probably just aunt Katherine," Henry shrugs, returning to his cereal. I pad to the door and look through the peep hole.

"Emma?" I rip the door open. There she is. My Emma Swan, looking absolutely exhausted but adorning a huge smile and holding a bundle of purple lilacs and a brown paper bag.

"Good morning," she says. She still has her scratchy morning voice.

"Emma what are you doing here?" she smiles shyly.

"I brought muffins. Um, and flowers." She holds them out for me and I smile at her before taking them.

"Come inside baby. I can't believe you drove all the way out here." She shrugs.

"I wanted to see you before class."

"Henry look who I found!" Henry turns as Emma and I enter the kitchen. He grins widely.

"Hey Emma! What're you doing here so early?"

"I brought you a muffin, kid. You and your mom."

"Muffins? Awesome! Mom, can I have it?" I nod.

"I hope you bought one for yourself, Ms. Swan," I tease her.

"Naturally," she smiles and then takes a seat next to Henry at the bar.

"Let's see, I'm guessing the two chocolate chips are for you and Henry and the blueberry is for me?" she nods.

"Chocolate chip is my favorite!" I grin at him.

"It's Emma's favorite too." I hand him his muffin on a plate.

"Thanks mom! Thanks Emma!" he digs in.

"This is a lovely surprise, Emma. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I figure I can drive you and Henry. We can drop squirt off at school and then head to the university. What do you think?" I bite my lip, unsure if traveling with Emma is a good idea. "It's okay, I was going to drop you off by the library and then go park." I nod.

"That should suffice."

We eat our muffins in our usual morning silence before I send Henry upstairs to collect his book bag. Emma wraps her arms around my waist from behind as I go to the fridge to pull out Henry's lunch.

"You look ravishing," she husks.

"Emma," I whisper, resting my head back onto her shoulder. She laughs softly, kissing my temple.

"Turn and give me a proper kiss before our son comes down," she demands. I oblige quickly, my hands moving to wrap around her neck as my lips meet hers in a soft, slow kiss.

"You taste divine," I whisper against her lips before diving in for another taste. She groans into my mouth, causing me to smile.

"This is the best way to start the day," she breathes. "Far better than a grumbling Belle." We both chuckle at the memory of the night she stayed here.

"Come on, let's get going." I take her hand and lead her to the door. "Henry! Let's go!" he comes running down the stairs, book bag in hand.

"Looking good today, kid," Emma compliments him. He blushes.

"Thanks, Em." I hand him his lunch.

"Emma is going to take you to school in her car, so go hop into that yellow contraption on the side of the road while I lock the door." I see Emma roll her eyes.

"Hey now, don't talk smack about the car to Henry. He's going to get the wrong idea." Henry laughs and then races off towards the car.

I lock the door and slip my keys into my purse before hoisting my laptop bag onto my shoulder. We climb into Emma's car and make our way towards the school.

"Hey Emma?" Henry asks from the back.

"Yeah?"

"Since it's almost winter break, are you gonna be home more?"

"What? Like at your house?" I assume he nods as Emma continues. "Yeah, kid. I think I'm going to be home more. As long as your momma is okay with it." I laugh, poking her side.

"I think I can handle that."

We get to the school quickly, pulling up in the parent pick up line with everyone else. I groan, seeing Mary Margaret opening doors for the kids.

"Why don't you hop out here baby?" I turn to see him shrug and grab his bag and lunch box.

"Okay! See ya mom! Bye Emma!"

"Bye Henry!"

"Bye honey. Have a good day. I love you."

"Love you!" he bounds out of the car and Emma turns around and pulls away from the school.

"Good call babe," she says quietly. I nod and lace my fingers with hers, laying them on my lap.

"What finals do you have today?"

"Art Appreciation." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"How did I not know you were in that class?" she shrugs.

"Nothing really worth mentioning." I shake my head at her.

The drive to the school is quiet, sans the sound of Emma's car engine struggling to maintain the speed limit on the expressway. Emma hums along with the radio and I'm content in sitting with my head back against the headrest, eyes closed.

"We're here, baby." The car begins to slow as we turn onto the road leading to the library.

"Did I doze off?" she nods.

"The snoring gave it away," she teases. I smack her arm.

"Emma Swan! I don't snore," I say indignantly. She hums happily.

"Whatever you say babe."

When the car comes to a stop, I give Emma a small smile before hopping out.

"My office," I say sternly before walking off. I hear a car honk and turn to see Emma, window rolled down, letting out a loud whistle before driving off. I roll my eyes._ I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me._

**Emma's POV**

Wednesday morning has come far too quickly for my liking. Today is my English final and I have been studying so hard. Regina won't- well, can't- help me study or give me any tips, so Lacey and I were in the library for five hours last night, hoping to cover the last of the material.

I sit up in bed, watching as Belle turns over, awoken by my alarm like she is every morning. I take a deep breath and get up, beginning my morning routine. I hear my phone beep, the text tone I've assigned to Regina.

_Stop panicking. You're going to do great! See you in class :) xx_

I smile, letting out a small giggle, before typing a response.

_Could you maybe not wear those turquoise pants? Or that charcoal grey pencil skirt? Or… You know… Anything in your wardrobe. Go buy an Eskimo suit or something so I can't see that fabulous ass of yours. Thanks xx –A Student Who Would Like to Pass Her Final_

I chuckle as I hit send. I'm in the middle of untangling my hair when my phone beeps again.

_Just for that, I think I'll change my outfit. I just washed my favorite pair of pants… xx –A Professor Who Thinks Her Students Should be Able to Concentrate_

I roll my eyes, scoffing a little, and put the phone down.

"You know, your love sick puppy dog face can be seen through walls now," Belle grumbles from her bed. I laugh outright at that, my day already feeling better.

When I walk into class a few hours later, I feel the dread rolling off everyone's bodies. Everybody knows this test is going to be a beast. Regina comes in a few minutes after me. I'm delighted and surprised when she shows up in a pair of loose dark wash jeans and a long sleeved, collared shirt. I immediately pull out my phone.

_Well well, professor Mills, what an interesting choice of attire xx_

Her eyes meet mine after she reads the text and she winks. I blush, glancing down at my paper.

"I would like you all to deposit your papers on the podium on your way out and hand me your tests. In the meantime, make sure your papers are under your desk or put away somewhere." Everyone rustles around as they move their papers. Lacey nudges me, an encouraging look on her face. _Good luck_ she signs to me. _You too _I sign back.

Regina moves across the rows slowly, putting a test on each person's desk. When she gets to me, she raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug as she places the test down in front of me. I'm pretty sure it's like eighteen pages long. I sigh and begin writing.

"That was the longest test of my _life_," Lacey groans as we leave the building together.

"Seriously. Easy but tedious, time consuming, and talk about a waste of paper," I giggle.

"I think we passed."

"Passed? I think we aced it. Probably the best in the class."

"And now you're no longer Regina's student." I stop dead in my tracks, meeting Lacey's gaze.

"You're right. I'll meet you in the café!" I turn and run back towards the classroom. There was only one guy left when I turned my test and paper in and he was on the last question. The room must be empty by now.

I race up the stairs, taking them two at a time, desperate to see Regina before her next class starts. I reach her room and throw the door open. She looks up in surprise and, upon seeing it's me, opens her mouth to scold me about slamming doors, no doubt.

I halt her with a heated kiss, pushing her against the wall and slipping one of my legs between hers.

"Emma!" she gasps when I bite down on her bottom lip.

"I'm yours now, Regina. All yours. There is absolutely nothing stopping us now. I turned in my final. I'm not your student anymore." She stares at me for a moment before a large grins spreads across her face, her eyes shining.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina." She kisses me again.

"We did it!" she says, joy lighting her whole face.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi everyone! I sincerely apologize for the long wait on this chapter. Thursday, when I was nearly done with this chapter, I got a horrible eye infection and couldn't even look at my phone until yesterday. So again, sorry for the wait! This will be the last chapter before I go on my little hiatus, but I promise I will be back soon with more to read of our adorable couple! Please don't forget to review and if you have anything you want to see next semester for these ladies, let me know! I love hearing from you! Happy reading!

**Regina's POV**

When the last test of the day is turned in Thursday afternoon, I sigh with relief. No more exams to give out, no more sitting for two hours watching people write and sigh and look generally annoyed. I stack all the papers and slip them in my laptop bag before heading out the door, flicking the light off as I leave.

I take the stairs slowly, unreasonably tired for sitting around doing nothing all day.

"Hey gorgeous," I hear from just behind me. I turn, a scolding on my lips, when I see my Emma leaning against a pole, her hands on her hips. I grin, immediately looking around me. She chuckles. "It doesn't matter anymore babe." She approaches me slowly, a shit eating grin on her face.

"What're you doing here?"

"I finished my last final this morning. I've kind of been chilling here for an hour or two," she grins sheepishly before pulling me into her arms, burying her face into my neck.

"How did it go?"

"I think I did well." I smile.

"I'm proud of you, Em. You finished your first semester of your freshman year of college. That's rather impressive."

"Thanks, Gina. What're you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to take my beautiful blonde girlfriend home and we are going to pick up our son and celebrate the end of the semester with dinner at Granny's." She beams at me and we begin walking towards my car. I feel her hand bump mine as we walk and then her fingers are tangling with mine. I can't help the gasp that slips out. I turn my head to look at her.

"It's okay, baby. Relax," she pulls me closer and I sigh in contentment. "Hey babe?" she asks as we walk. I notice her eyes intentionally avoid mine.

"What?" I tug her hand, wanting her to look at me.

"What're we gonna do for Christmas?" I smile so wide it hurts.

"Well, if the girls don't have plans, you're bringing them home and we're going to have Christmas just like Thanksgiving. Henry has already picked out a stocking for you for Christmas morning, so I think he intends for you to stay the night." She chuckles, her shoulders dropping.

"Everyone is dying to go back," she laughs. "They all call it 'the mansion' because there's just so much." I smile at her.

"It is rather big."

"Would you ever move?" I shrug.

"If I needed to. I always hoped that one day I would need a house that big." We get in the car and pull away from the university.

"You want more kids than Henry?" I shrug again.

"I would have always liked a daughter, but after Daniel left and I had so much to handle by myself, I didn't think another child was practical. Not for a single mother, anyways." Emma just nods and I desperately wish I knew what she was thinking. She doesn't say anything and I decide not to push her.

When we pull up to the house, Henry comes bounding down the stairs on the front porch.

"Hi moms!" he says, hugging us both at once. Emma's eyes widen before she breaks out in a giant smile.

"Hey kid, how was school?"

"It was my last day so we had a winter party and had ice cream!" he smiles his cute toothy grin.

"How would you feel about dinner at Granny's tonight?" I ask.

"Really!? Yeah that would be awesome!" he turns to Emma. "Can you come help me finish my math homework first?" I stare at him before kneeling down and pulling him close to me, putting my hand on his forehead.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" he pushes me away giggling.

"Well I'm almost done and Emma is really good at math. Way better than she is at spelling homework." Emma blushes and I giggle.

We go into the house and Emma and Henry move into the kitchen to finish homework while I head upstairs and deposit all my stuff in the bedroom. I can hear Emma and Henry laughing from here so I change out of my pencil skirt and into a pair of tight black jeggings and a dark blue button up.

I pull my tests out and immediately search for Emma's, not having gotten to it last night. I grade quickly and thoroughly, wanting to finish before her and Henry. I almost cry with relief when I see, not only did she pass, but she aced it.

I take the test with me and walk downstairs. Emma and Henry are leaned over the table, both of them concentrating hard on a problem. I wait patiently for them to finish before interrupting.

"Emma, darling, I have your test here and I just graded it." She whirls to look at me.

"Well….?" I just look at her for a moment before I smile and hold it out to her.

"100%, baby!"

"Oh my god! Yes!" she holds the test tightly against her chest before grabbing me and kissing me soundly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Come on babe, we have lots to celebrate tonight," I wink at her. "Done with your homework, Henry?" he nods, smiling. "Good boy. Go put your shoes on and we'll walk over to Granny's." He collects all his papers and heads upstairs.

"I can't believe I aced your final."

"I'm not surprised in the least, my dear. You studied very hard like a good girl." I smile, kissing her nose. She grabs me and pulls me closer, her nose brushing against mine.

"We're free, Regina." I smile against her lips, my breathing coming harder.

"That we are, Ms. Swan," I giggle. She kisses me slowly, her tongue caressing mine. I'm so content, I could stay like this forever. "You are so perfect," I whisper against her lips.

Henry comes down and we all head to Granny's, taking our usual booth in the back. Emma and I sit on one side, Henry insisting he get a whole side to himself so he can lay his feet across the booth.

"What're you having squirt?" he opens his mouth to answer.

"Grilled cheese," I say quickly, smirking at him.

"Mom! That's not fair!" I chuckle.

"I'll go put our orders in, okay?" I nod. Emma stands and moves towards the counter.

"Hey mom?" I glance up.

"Yeah?"

"Is Emma gonna move in?" I glance at Emma, seeing her still at the counter.

"We'll discuss that later, okay Hen?" he nods.

"Let's just keep that between us though, okay?"

**Emma's POV**

Its five days before Christmas and Ruby, Belle, Lacey, and myself are in the car on the way to the mall. I still have to find something for Regina and I have no idea what to get her. Jewelry seems so cliché, but what do you get a woman who gives you the whole world?

"What're you thinking about in that big brain of yours?" Belle asks from the backseat.

"I don't know what to get Regina." I bite my lip, worrying it between my teeth.

"I have an idea!" Ruby yells from the back. I raise my eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror. "Go get some sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret!" the car goes completely silent before I let out an ear piercing cackle.

"You're kidding me, right?!" I can barely control the car between loud guffaws.

"What?!" Ruby whines. "That would be one hell of a Christmas present! You could get like a sexy Santa one; cliché and risqué." I come to a stop at the red light and rest my head on the steering wheel, tears streaming down my face from laughter.

"I am so not doing that. I'll barely be able to keep a straight face." And then I blush at the memory of the teddy Regina bought for our night at the hotel. _That kind of stuff is good for her. She has a really curvy, sexy body. She fills it out. I'll look awkward._

When we get to the mall, we decide to divide and conquer. Ruby and Lacey head towards the east wing while Belle and I head towards the west. We decide to meet at the food court in two hours.

"I know the lingerie seems a bit over the top," Belle begins, "but Ruby does have a point. You two are a new couple and I can't imagine her not loving something like that." I shake my head.

"I just don't think it's my thing. What if you did that?" I raise my eyebrows at her and she blushes.

"Where do you think she got the idea from?" my eyes widen in surprise before I laugh uncomfortably.

We pass by shop after shop, none of them piquing my interest for Regina. We get to a Yankee Candle shop and I decide to go in.

"Candles, Emma?" I shrug.

"I can get her more than one gift. We could use them for in the bathtub. That could be nice." I smell virtually every candle in the store before settling on a red apple scented one.

As we walk out, Belle looks at me. "I can't believe you just spent forty-five minutes in a candle store." I roll my eyes at her, shoving her slightly.

"So what _else _did you get Ruby?"

"A little silver wolf to hang on her rearview mirror. Her parents are getting her a car for Christmas, so I thought it could be the first thing she puts in there." She blushes a little and I smile.

"That's really cute, Belle."

We continue to stroll, stopping in small stores with perfumes and fancy watches. I briefly consider buying Regina something new to put her laptop and papers in to replace the hideously colored laptop bag she has now, but decide that's too practical.

"Hey, let's stop in the kids store over here. I want to get Henry something with Spider Man on it."

I immediately move over to the boys section, analyzing everything Spider Man. I take a picture of a "Web Shooter" and send it to Regina, wanting to ask for her approval.

"Well hello there, love. Can't imagine I would see you in a place like this." I whirl, the strange but yet somehow familiar voice far too close to my body for comfort. It's Killian, the man from the pool, and he's dressed as a…

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a pirate," he deadpans, holding his arms out.

"Why are you here? And why are you dressed as a pirate?" I take a step back.

"I work here and its theme day. I'm a pirate. What are _you _doing here?" he steps towards me. I take another step back. I open my mouth to reply, but my phone rings. Regina's face lights up the screen.

"Hey baby," I answer, grabbing the item I want to buy for Henry and walking away, towards the checkout.

"Hello gorgeous. That's a great present for Henry. I love it." I grin, handing it to the cashier. She has bright red hair and is dressed like a mermaid.

"Thanks babe, I'm glad you like it. You'll never believe who I just saw."

"Who?" her voice raises an octave.

"That guy from the pool." The line goes dead and for a moment I think she's hung up on me.

"Killian?"

"The one and only." She scoffs.

"Pay no attention to him Emma." I pay the cashier and take the toy, motioning to Belle to follow me. She sets down the Beauty and the Beast doll and heads toward the front door.

"Leaving so soon, love?" Killian appears in front of me.

"That's him, isn't it?" Regina hisses.

"Yes babe," I say to her. "Listen, Killian. You're a nice guy, but I'm not into you. This is my girlfriend on the phone. Were you interested in having another interaction with her?"

"I was-"I hold a finger up.

"_I _was just leaving. Have a good day, Captain Hook." I turn and walk out the front doors, Belle giggling behind me.

"Hurry home, Emma." Regina says. Her voice is rough and I immediately know she's turned on. I smile.

"As soon as I can, baby. Is Henry home?"

"No, Kat took him to Granny's for hot cocoa and then they're going to the park and then the movies. They'll be back for dinner. I'm home grading papers and tests."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to see my present."

"See you at home, baby. Send me a text when you drop the girls off at the university and you're on your way home."

"Okay babe. I love you."

"I love you too darling." I hang up, smiling widely.

"You two are disgusting. Seriously," Belle teases.

We start to head back towards where we separated, the food court on the other side of the mall. As we walk, we pass a jewelry store. I glance in the window and stop dead in my tracks when I see it; the present I'm going to get for Regina. I grab Belle's arm and pull her into the store.

"Emma! I'm hungry!"

"I don't care!" I say. A well-dressed man in a dark suit approaches us.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"That pendant in the display, how much is it?"

"Seventy-five dollars." I bite my lip. That's my whole budget for the next two weeks. I'm going to need to get a job soon.

"I'll take it."

**Regina's POV**

"I'm home, baby!" I hear Emma yell as she comes in the front door. I stand and move to greet her, kissing her lips softly and taking Henry's present to stow away in the guest room. Emma follows me upstairs, shedding her layers as she goes.

"How was shopping, baby?" I ask as we walk.

"Great. The mall was packed though. I can't believe it's almost Christmas."

"We're putting up the tree tonight." Her face lights up in excitement and I giggle.

"Really?! I can't wait!" I pull her into my arms, still laughing.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Gina." She pulls away just slightly, looking into my eyes. "This will be the first Christmas tree I've ever gotten to decorate."

"I'm excited to have a full house on Christmas Day."

"Me too! It's sweet of everyone's parents to release their children for the afternoon." We both laugh.

"It is indeed. I know when Henry comes home from college I'm not even going to let him leave the house." I hear the door slam downstairs.

"Speak of the devil," Emma winks of me.

"Mom!" Henry comes pounding up the stairs. "We're home! Are we decorating the tree tonight?!" He runs right past the bedroom and we both giggle.

"In the bedroom, baby." He comes tumbling in, his cheeks red from the cold.

"Hi mom, hey Emma!" he hugs us both. "Come on, let's go start the tree!"

"Aren't you hungry? Emma and I were going to make pizza." He bites his lip, obviously contemplating his choices.

"No, I want to do the tree first. This is our first year with Emma and I wanna do it just right!" Emma blushes.

"Let's get going then, kid."

"Henry, tell aunt Katherine to start pulling the stuff out from the shed okay?" he nods and then darts out the door. Emma quirks her eyebrow.

"Won't she need help?" I nod.

"She can handle it for a minute though." I grab her hand and pull her to me, kissing her roughly. She moans and her hands lace through my hair, pulling me closer. When we both need air, we separate with a gasp.

"Shit, Gina," she breathes.

"I've missed you." I nuzzle her neck, running my nose along it. She shivers.

"You make it ridiculously hard to want to do anything but make love all day." I blush, a small smirk forming on my face.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." She grins at me and then takes a deliberate step back.

"It's Christmas tree time." I nod. Her hands slip into the back pocket of her jeans and I know she is trying to keep her distance. I hold my hand out to her.

"Come," I demand, a smirk on my lips.

"I'm trying not to," she mutters, taking my hand. We walk downstairs and find Henry and Katherine in the middle of a pile of boxes.

"There you two are," Kat huffs. "There's a few boxes left, please go get them. It's freezing out there and I've already brought everything else in." we chuckle as we retrieve the last few boxes and bring them in.

"Emma, dear, do you know how to start a fire?" she nods. "Oh lovely, could you please?"

"Of course babe." She moves to do that as Kat and I begin to pull the tree out. Usually Henry and I go pick a tree up and have a real one, but the weather is so bad and it's a forty-five minute drive to the best place, so we decided to use our fake one a few weeks ago.

Henry is sitting on the floor, pulling out his favorite ornaments, as well as the angel to put on top of the tree. He also flips the radio on, tuning into the Christmas station.

"How does it look, Hen?" Katherine asks when we get it standing.

"Awesome!" he immediately stands and starts putting ornaments on. Emma stands back for a while, just watching. I approach her, a large silver ornament in hand.

"Here," I say, holding it out to her. "Help us. If Henry does it all, every single ornament will be on the front of the tree." She giggles, taking the ornament from me.

"It's all just so perfect," she whispers. I kiss her forehead. "The fire, the music, the tree, the kid… You. It's all exactly what I imagined."

"It's all yours now, baby. Okay?" she nods. I kiss her nose and then her lips quickly. "Go put that ornament on. We're going to get to the tinsel soon and Henry will want your help with that." I watch as she goes over to the tree.

"Put some in the back, Emma," Katherine comments. I watch her gingerly place it towards the back and then turn back to me. I nod my head towards the rest of the ornaments.

"Dig in, baby."

"Come on, Emma!" Henry encourages, handing her a glittery pinecone. I hug myself watching her, the smile never leaving my lips.

Within minutes, Emma is singing along to the Christmas tunes and dancing around the tree. I watch as she picks Henry up so he can put some close to the top. She kisses the side of his face and he beams at her.

"Time for tinsel!" he shouts. "Come on, Emma." Katherine and I sit back, watching him teach Emma how to put it on. They throw it haphazardly, some missing the tree altogether. Emma turns to me, her cheeks red, and eyes bright with excitement, and I know I have everything I've ever wanted.

"Time for the angel, Henry?" he nods, holding it in his hands. "Okay, come on." He comes over to me and I bend down, allowing him to get on my shoulders. This is our tradition, and I feel tears sting my eyes, just like every year, as it continues. I walk him to the tree where he puts the angel carefully on top.

We stand back and Katherine moves to the back of the tree to plug it in. Emma stands next to me, her hand lacing with mine. I watch as Henry puts his hand on her head, fisting his fingers a little in her hair. The tree lights and Henry cheers on top of me. I hear Emma gasp a little and I turn to her. She has tears in her eyes, mirroring my own.

"Perfect," she says. I squeeze her hand tighter.

"Mom! Put me down, I'm going to get the camera." I deposit him onto the couch and he runs upstairs. I kiss Emma quickly.

"What do you think, Em?" Katherine asks, still looking at the tree.

"This is the most beautiful tree I've ever seen," she says reverently.

"Okay, I got it! Mom and Emma go stand in front of the tree!" I grab Emma and bring her over, pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly. He snaps the picture and then begins directing more photos.

After tucking Henry in, Katherine says her goodbyes and gets in her car and drives home, the wind far too cold for walking.

"Ready for bed?" I ask Emma. She shakes her head.

"Can we put our pajamas on and go sit in front of the Christmas tree a little more?" I oblige and we move quickly before going back downstairs. Emma starts a small fire and then sits first so I can curl up in her lap and put my arms around her neck.

"It's so perfect, Regina. This is everything I've ever wanted." I smile against her neck, and kiss it softly.

"I can't wait to give you your Christmas present," I grin.

"Neither can I." She looks down at me, her eyes meeting mine, before our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I move so I'm straddling her as my tongue invades her mouth. She groans, her hands slipping around my waist and pulling me closer to her.

"Oh, Emma," I sigh. I'm so content I can hardly think straight.

"I want to make love to you, Regina. Right here." I nod my head and kiss her again, beginning to trail my hands down her body. I lift her shirt over her head and bring my hands to her bare breasts, twisting her nipples roughly. Her mouth opens in a silent cry, her head tilting back.

My shirt comes off quickly and I move my hands to my back, throwing my bra off as soon as I unlatch the hooks. Her lips suck my nipple into her mouth and I gasp, my hips grinding against her toned stomach.

"Oh god, Emma." I watch as the glow of the fireplace bounces off her alabaster skin and I feel a shot of heat move straight to my core. She hums happily before I push her away, bringing my lips to hers again. She starts to push my pajama bottoms down, but I push her hand off.

"Gina," she whines.

"Let me pleasure you first, Emma. I want this to be about you." She groans in response and I move off her, kneeling on a pillow on the floor. I pull her pants down, underwear too, and then start to kiss my way from her ankles up to her knees.

She squeaks in surprise when I loop my hands behind her knees and pull her forward, her ass just barely resting on the couch, her legs splaying out before me. I take in a deep breath, smelling her arousal.

"Regina," she lets out a loud breath. "Please babe." I kiss her inner thighs before moving my tongue to her hot, dripping core and run it from her slit to her clit in one quick motion. She lets out a gasp and her hips jolt forward.

"God you taste good," I mumble into her pussy. She moans quietly and laces her fingers into my hair, pushing my face closer to her. I decide to stop torturing her and plunge my tongue into her.

"Shit! Regina!" her legs clamp around my head and her fingers pull painfully at my scalp. I suck her clit into my mouth and she yanks again. "Oh my god," she whimpers. "Baby I need more, please. Oh!" I quickly and easily plunge two fingers into her core and start pumping furiously, my mouth still latched onto her clit.

She lets out another cry and I feel her walls begin to shudder around me. I smile a little as her juices drip down my chin. Her hips start to buck and, despite my efforts to control her, she's soon grinding on my face, her walls clenching around me. I tear my mouth away and nip the inside of her thigh and to my surprise, she comes hard.

"Holy shit," she pants, her chest heaving.

"Holy shit is right, my love. You soaked me." She looks up at me through hooded lids and her eyes seem to darken all over again.

"Come here," she commands, holding her hand out to me and pulling me into her lap on the couch. "Let me help clean up my mess."

She grabs my hand and sucks my fingers dry, her eyes never leaving mine. I let out a quiet groan as she licks me clean and then she's moving towards my face, licking and kissing my chin.

"I love the way I taste on your skin," she whispers into my ear. I let out a sound even I don't recognize. "Are you wet baby?" I nod. "Let me feel." I stand from her lap and divest myself of the rest of my clothes. She watches me carefully and, when I finish, she pulls me back into her lap.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too, my sweet girl."

I feel her fingers playing in the wetness at my entrance and, without thought, I sink down so her fingers slide inside me.

"Oh god," I pant into her ear.

"You're so tight, Regina." I mewl, biting down on her earlobe. Her hips slam forward, sending her fingers deeper.

"Oh!"

"Ride my fingers baby. I want to watch you come."

It doesn't take me long before I feel my orgasm building, strong and fast. One of Emma's hands is on my breast, kneading and twisting and pinching, while the other stays stationary on my ass. Her fingers start to curl inside me and I'm hurtling toward the edge.

"I'm so close, Emma, oh my god. Just like that baby."

"Come, Regina," she commands as her hand spanks me and I fly over the edge, biting down on her shoulder to keep myself from crying out. "Good girl," she whispers in my ear. I collapse into her and her hand softly strokes my hair.

"I love you, Emma." I whisper.

"I love you too baby. Lay down," she moves us so we're stretched across the couch, her arms encircling me, our noses touching just barely. "Sleep, my love."

I nuzzle her nose before closing my eyes, the crackling of the fireplace and Emma's slow and steady breathing lulling me to sleep almost instantly.

**Emma's POV**

"Wake up, its Christmas morning! Wake up! Mom, Emma, come on! I want to open presents!" Henry is jumping on the bed next to Regina and I. I crack my eyes open and see his arms flailing about as he yells.

"Kid, kid, take it easy. Jeez every other 364 days of the year we practically have to drag you out of bed and now it's," I glance at the clock, "7:15 and you're wide awake." Regina chuckles next to me, her arms loosening around my waist. We both move to sit up and Henry plops down on the bed, a huge smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas baby," Regina coos at him in her incredibly sexy morning voice.

"Merry Christmas! Let's go open presents!"

"Give us five minutes, okay Hen? Just to brush our teeth and use the bathroom."

"Okay, five minutes! I'll be counting!" he runs out of the room and we both laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," Regina says with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," I smile.

"Come on, let's get downstairs before Henry has a heart attack." We walk towards the bathroom, taking our turns doing our respective morning routines.

"He really loves Christmas, huh?" she nods.

"I was always very adamant about celebrating it. We took him to see the tree in Rockefeller in the city every year. He loved it even when he was a baby." I watch her brushing her teeth in the mirror and I smile.

"You raised the perfect young man." She spits in the sink and then turns to me, kissing me again.

When we get downstairs, Henry has already distributed the presents into piles.

"Mom, you sit on that side of the couch, Emma you sit on that side. I'm gonna sit on the floor."

"Okay, kid. You open your presents first and then your mom and I will open ours. Sound good?"

"Yup!"

It only takes him fifteen minutes to tear through all the presents, my present to him the last one.

"This is so cool! Mom can we go play outside with it after breakfast?" Regina looks very pleased.

"Of course, Henry." I take the camera and snap a picture of him surrounded by Spider Man themed pajamas, toys, comic books, and action figures. Regina even bought him a new red bike and a Spider Man helmet.

"Now it's your turn! Mom open Emma's present!"

"You're very bossy this morning," she scolds.

"I'm just excited because I know what your presents are to each other. Hurry and open it!" I watch nervously as she tears open the wrapping paper and starts to open the box.

"Emma," she breathes. I glance between her and the Swan pendent in the box.

"I thought, you know, when we're apart, you would have that to remind you of me. It should fall right over your heart. I love you so much and you have my heart, Regina." I can't help the tears that form in my eyes and I watch as hers do the same.

"It's beautiful, Emma Swan. Thank you." She leans over and kisses me. "Would you put it on for me?" I nod, glancing at Henry as I stand shakily. He gives me two thumbs up and I smile widely. After I secure the necklace, I kiss her again.

"It looks gorgeous on you." She smiles, her hand moving to cover it.

"I love it, Emma."

"Mom," Henry urges quietly. "It's your turn." She takes a deep breath before grabbing the small box and holding it in her hand for a moment before giving it to me.

I pull off the wrapping paper with shaking hands, nervously glancing at Regina's nervous expression as I do. It's a small black box and when I open it, there's a key, a silver key, sitting inside the box. I look up at her, feeling as if my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

"Regina?" she takes another deep breath.

"Emma," she begins, "I love you more than words could ever say. Henry and I think of this place as home, and we hope you do too. Having you in our home has brought more light and life than we thought we could ever have. You have been what's missing all along." I watch as tears fill her eyes again. "Will you please, Emma, move into our home?" I stare at her for only a moment before nodding.

"Yes, yes Regina." She grabs me and kisses me, holding my face with both her hands.

"Yes?" she whispers.

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! I know this chapter is a little shorter than my usual, but I wanted you all to know I'm back and am going to start generating chapters again! I hope you enjoy this one! Happy reading!

**Regina's POV**

"Emma, darling, is that the last box?" I watch my red faced, sweaty girlfriend come out of the dorm holding one large brown box and sigh in relief when she nods her head yes.

"That's it, babe." She tosses the box in the van and walks over to me, grabbing my waist and kissing my nose. Belle comes out of the building, a smile on her face, Ruby in tow, their hands linked together.

"We'll meet you at Regina's, okay?" she glances at me and I nod.

"I trust you know the way by now?" they giggle, nodding. "Come on Emma, Henry and Katherine are waiting at home to help us unload." Emma beams and hops in the passenger side of the van.

I pull out of the school and I hear Emma let out a sigh.

"Babe?" she glances at me. "Are you okay?"

"You're sure you want to do this? Moving in is a big step," she says hesitantly. I smile at her as we come to the red light and grab her by the collar of her shirt, pulling until our lips are only centimeters apart.

"I'm absolutely positive. I love you, Emma Swan. We have everything settled. Your dorm situation is taken care of now that Ruby has moved in with Belle, I have cleared space in the house for you, and Henry is already attempting to up his game on every video game he owns so he can beat you at everything. You made our house a home, Emma. I want you in it. I want to wake up next to you every single day."

I don't notice the light has turned until Ruby blares her horn behind us and I jolt up, step on the gas, and merge onto the expressway, followed by Ruby in her car and Belle in Emma's.

"I love you, Gina." She laces our fingers together and kisses my knuckles.

"What do you think about ordering Chinese tonight after we get moved in?" she nods, a smile on her face.

"That sounds great."

The drive to our house is quiet, both of us humming along to the mix tape Emma made me of all the songs that remind her of us. When I pull into the driveway, I'm grateful to see Katherine has taken the liberty of moving my new car, a Toyota Corolla, onto the street so I can pull the van up. They are both standing out on the porch, Henry waving animatedly.

Emma immediately hops out of the van and Henry goes dashing down the steps, jumping to give her a big hug.

"Hey kid!"

"Hey Emma. Welcome home," he grins. I feel my heart stutter hearing him say that.

"Okay Henry, your mom and I have a task for you to do, okay? When people come in with boxes, we would like you to direct them to where they belong. What do you think? Can you do that?" he nods enthusiastically at her before coming over and giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Hen. Go ahead and stand in the foyer. We'll all be coming in a moment." He smiles and runs up the pathway and into the house. "Thank you, Emma," I say to her, kissing her quickly. Belle and Ruby join us and begin to take things out of the van.

It doesn't take us long to unload the van and I watch Emma grab the last box, closing the door to the van before heading in. I stand at the door, watching her carefully. Her white long sleeved shirt is soaked with sweat despite the cold, a few blonde locks of hair falling out of her ponytail and sticking to her face. Her leggings cling to her body deliciously, and there's something incredibly sexy about the sneakers she's paired with them.

I don't even notice she's dropped the box at my feet and is looking at me expectantly.

"Can I help you, professor Mills?" I blush and shake my head.

"Just enjoying the view, Ms. Swan. Is that the last box?" I glance down at the package that's been abandoned at my feet. She nods.

"It is indeed. Once that box crosses the threshold, there's no turning back." I smile, pulling her closer and swinging the door open wider, nudging the box in with my foot.

"I guess there's no turning back." I grin, kissing her slowly, pulling her body flush against mine. "There is one more thing I have to bring inside," I whisper in her ear.

"What's that?" her hot breath blows against my face.

"You." And I grab her in my arms, pulling her up bridal style and carrying her through the house. She squeals in delight, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her face against mine.

Everyone is in the kitchen and they all smile as I carry Emma in, Katherine and Ruby letting out a few cat calls before high fiving. I blush and set Emma down after kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Welcome home, Emma!" everyone shouts.

We all grab drinks and head into the living room, sprawling out in respective areas. Emma and I will unpack the boxes together later; now is the time to spend with our friends.

"Can you believe classes start Monday?" Belle says tiredly. "I feel like break just started." Emma smiles at her.

"You'll have fun with Regina," she winks and I giggle. Belle and Ruby signed up for my class for the spring semester and we are all thrilled.

"I've got no doubt about that," she laughs.

"Hopefully they can keep you in line, babe," she teases me, pinching my thigh. I chuckle and smack her playfully.

"The only person who ever caused any trouble in my class is you, Ms. Swan," I say indignantly. Everyone laughs and I smile to myself, happy that I can make everyone smile. I look at Belle and Ruby, "And don't think you'll be getting off easy, young ladies." Their eyes widen before cracking up again.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, professor Mills."

After dinner, everyone heads to their respective homes, wishing us luck and giving us more congratulations. Emma, Henry, and I stand in the doorway, watching Katherine walk down the road and Ruby and Belle drive away. My Corolla and Emma's bug are parked in the driveway, the van having been returned a few hours ago.

When everyone is out of sight, we head in, reconvening in front of the fireplace where a crackling fire is warming the house heartily.

"Henry, would you like to go watch some television while Emma and I unpack our bedroom?" he nods excitedly and hops up to grab the remote while Emma and I head upstairs.

I sit on the bed while Emma begins to unpack, hesitantly moving some of my clothes aside in the closet to hang her own.

"So now what?" she says quietly, her back to me.

"Now," I say, standing and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, "we enjoy our weekend. Katherine is taking Henry tomorrow night and we are going to have a quiet night in, just us, and a romantic dinner." She hums happily, sinking back further into my arms.

"And after dinner?"

"We have bath salts and a bottle of lavender massage oil that hasn't been used yet and I fully intend to take advantage of that." A more distinct moan slips out of her mouth and I chuckle softly, bringing my hand up to cup her breast. Her back arches and I smile into her neck.

"I live here," she whispers.

"Forever, Emma."

**Emma's POV**

The next morning I roll over, turning to face Regina. She smiles at me, her sleepy eyes telling me she only awoke a few minutes ago.

"Good morning," she murmurs. I smile shyly and kiss her nose.

"Good morning, beautiful." I can't tell if Henry is up yet, no noises reaching my ear except the sound of our breathing.

"I believe it snowed last night," she whispers. My eyes widen in excitement.

"Really?!" I hop out of bed and rip the curtains open. The sight before me takes my breath away. Henry is outside with Grace and Katherine, trying make a snowball in his gloved hands.

"Care to join them?" I turn to see Regina sitting up in bed.

"Hell yeah!" I sprint to the closet and begin throwing clothes on. Regina watches me as I run about the room. By the time I get to the bathroom, she is already in there, running a brush through her sleep tousled hair.

"Aren't you joining us?" she shakes her head.

"I'm going to make breakfast so when you guys come in you can warm up and eat." I stick my lower lip out, pouting at her. "There will be fresh hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon."

"Okay, fine!" I throw my hands up before beginning to brush my teeth.

"May I brush your hair?" she's standing just behind me, brush in hand. I nod and she immediately begins untangling my hair.

When she's done, I kiss her slowly, making sure to invoke just the right amount of lust, before darting down the stairs and slipping my boots and coat on.

"Hey kid!" I shout. He turns and waves at me.

"Come help us make a snowman, Emma!" I join them immediately, trudging through the many inches of snow.

"Good morning, Emma," Katherine greets me as I approach.

"Morning Kat! Beautiful day, isn't it?" the sun is shining and I can't wipe the grin off my face.

"It is indeed. Are you okay out here with them?" I nod enthusiastically, already gathering snow in my hands to start making a snowman.

"Of course!"

"Fantastic. I'm going to join Gina in the kitchen and go warm up." I smile as she kisses Henry on the head before moving to head inside.

"Okay guys, we're going to make a snowman! Have you guys ever made a snowman?" they shake their heads. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Grace, I want you to make a snowball and start rolling it in the snow until it makes a really big ball, okay?"

"Sure thing!" she beams and begins her task.

"Henry, you do the same thing, but make it smaller than Grace's. I will make the head. Ready?" he nods and begins rolling a snowball. We all work quietly until I feel a cold, wet ball of snow hit me square in the ass. I whirl and look at Henry, but he and Grace look just as surprised as I am. As I turn towards the house, I hear the distinct cackle of my girlfriend.

"You're a dead woman!" I shout. Her cheeks are bright red with laughter and she is clutching her chest with one hand, the other covering her mouth. I pick up the snowball I was working on and lob it across the yard, hitting her in the stomach.

"Emma Swan!" she stands, fists clenched, for just a moment before turning into the house and slamming the door. I'm only worried for a moment because the door opens again and she comes out in a coat and boots.

"Come and get me!" I stick my tongue out at her and then turn to Henry and Grace. "Quick! Make some snowballs!" they immediately hand me theirs and I lob them at Regina. She screams, ducking out of the way of the first one. The second snowball grazes her leg but doesn't stop her from moving towards me.

My minions are continuing to assemble snowballs but, what I don't expect, is for them to begin throwing them at me. I howl and jump out of the way, running down the driveway to duck behind the cars.

"No fair!" Henry yells. I begin to assemble some snowballs and I hear them doing the same. Ducking around the bug, I throw one at Regina and one at Henry. They both yelp in surprise before chucking a few of their own.

Before I know it, it's three against one and I am running for my life, ducking behind cars, shrubs, and Regina's famous apple tree. After what feels like forever, I surrender, coming out from behind the tree with my hands up. I don't see Regina, but Henry and Grace are laughing hysterically on the steps, out of breath and, mercilessly, out of snowballs.

"Okay Gina, come on out, I surrender." I hear her before I see her, but am too tired to react and fall helplessly to the ground as she tackles me into the snow. We lay in a laughing heap in the cold, wet snow while Grace and Henry snicker at us.

"I love you," she whispers into my ear. "You adorable, dorky kid." I giggle and kiss her cold, red nose.

"I love you more." We both stand and move towards the front door.

"Oh, and we won." Regina high-fives Grace and Henry and they run inside cheering, stripping off their layers and going into the kitchen for breakfast. Regina and I follow at a leisurely place, both ringing out our hair.

"Why don't we go upstairs and change? I'm soaked." I wink at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, as am I. Katherine!" she calls, "We're going to go change. We'll be down in a bit!"

"Sure thing!" she calls back and we begin walking up the stairs, taking them one at a time.

Last night we added photos onto the wall leading up the stairs; photos of our family, myself included. The first one is of Henry as a baby and as you move up, it's various pictures of Henry by himself as well as joined by Regina and Katherine in various stages of his life. Towards the top of the stairs, there's pictures of Regina and I, and at the very last step, there's a photo of all three of us, smiling widely in front of the Christmas tree.

We stop and stare at this one the longest.

"I love you," Regina whispers, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too, baby. Come on, we have to get changed. I'm freezing."

"I thought you were soaked," she winks at me.

I move towards the closet, peeling clothes off as I go. When I'm naked, I turn and hand Regina my wet clothes. She takes a dry pair of jeans and a sweatshirt out of the dresser and then takes our clothes into the laundry room.

She comes back in fully clothed, as am I. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me softly.

"I cannot wait for tonight," she whispers in my ear.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's that time of year again… Finals! I've been swamped and lacking inspiration due to all the stress. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The semester is coming to a close, so hopefully I will have more time to write soon! Happy reading! :)

**Regina's POV**

My alarm blares on the bedside table next to me and I groan before stretching my arm out to shut it off. Emma doesn't budge; the weight of her body heavy and welcoming on top of me is completely still.

"Emma, darling, come on, it's time to get up." I run my fingers through her hair softly and kiss her temple. She huffs a little, but otherwise seems un-phased. "Baby," I coo, glancing at the clock. _I guess I've got a little time._

I move to flip our bodies, gathering all my force to lift Emma's dead weight, so I'm suspended above her. She squeals a little and her eyes shoot open, meeting mine in a panic, before realization hits and she giggles softly.

"Good morning," she husks, reaching up to give me a kiss. I quickly move my head away and instead attach my lips to her neck. She groans quietly. "Oh god it's a good morning indeed." I chuckle and bring my lips to a nipple, already hard and waiting for me.

"You are so beautiful, Emma Swan," I whisper quietly before sucking her nipple roughly. Her back arches and her mouth opens in a silent moan. Her fingers lace into my hair as I tease her.

"Regina," she pants. I bite down roughly before releasing her with a pop and she chokes out a groan, her eyes squeezed shut.

"My little swan is very sensitive this morning I see," I say seductively in her ear. All she does is whimper in response and I can hardly breathe with excitement. I sit up, the sheet falling off my body, and move so I can spread her legs.

The moment I connect our hot pussies, we both let out a strangled moan.

"Oh my god, Regina," she lets out through gritted teeth. I begin to rock my hips slowly, the feel of our clits rubbing together making my vision blur.

"Emma, oh baby."

"Harder, Gina, oh god just like that."

It doesn't take us long before I can feel my orgasm approaching and from the sounds Emma is making, so is she. The familiarity of this feeling fills me with warmth and when I feel Emma's hand slither up my body and squeeze my breast, I go flying over the edge, bringing her with me.

I collapse in a heap on top of her, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. My limbs ache from exertion and I can feel sweat dripping down my back.

"So is this what I get every time I refuse to get up in the morning? Because it's gonna be a very long life for you if the answer is yes." Emma and I laugh heartily and I pinch her side.

"You are such a brat. Good thing I love you." She hums quietly.

"I love you too baby. Come on, now we have to shower."

"And that's whose fault?" I tease.

"Oh please, don't pretend you didn't want to." I nod in agreement and kiss her softly.

"First day of school," I whisper against her lips.

"And I get to hold your hand all the way to class."

"Have a good day, Henry. Emma and I will pick you up after soccer practice, okay?" he nods his head.

"Love you guys!" he collects his belongings and hops out of the car.

"Love you too Henry!" Emma and I answer in unison. He meets up with a few of his friends and they walk into the school together. I wait until we can't see him anymore before pulling away from the school.

"Can you believe he's going to be in middle school next year?" I say incredulously.

"They grow up fast, I hear."

When we get to the school, Emma immediately hops out and runs to my side of the car, opening the door for me. I take her hand and get out of the car. She closes the door behind me and then pins me against it.

"I love you. No matter what, okay? We can do this." I smile and glace around before kissing her quickly.

"I love you too. Come on, I have class in fifteen minutes and I want to run to my office." I take her hand after we collect our respective bags and head towards my office.

As we walk, I feel a creeping dread pooling in my stomach. _Is everyone staring? _I swear I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Emma squeezes my hand, causing me to glance at her.

"You're biting your lip. Please relax. We're fine." I sigh, allowing my shoulders to drop and releasing my bottom lip from between my teeth.

When we get to my office, I sigh in relief, happy to be out of the eye of the whole student body.

Emma sits on my desk, swinging her legs back and forth. She looks beautiful today, dressed in her favorite leather jacket, a beanie, tight black skinny jeans, and boots. I smile at her as I set things up.

"What're you smiling at?"

"You," I answer honestly. "You look great today."

"Well, I like to impress the ladies on the first day." She winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Come on, walk me to class." She hops off the desk and takes my hand again as we walk out the door.

This time we walk a little more leisurely, though it's a chilly day. The remnants of last week's snow storm linger on the bare trees and in the brown grass. Emma moves closer to me and slips her arm around my waist.

When we get to my door, she releases my waist and draws me into a hug.

"Good luck today, baby. I know you'll be great. Ruby and Belle will be in your last class today and I'll be here waiting when you're finished. Text me if you get out early, okay?" I nod my head and smile at her before grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her quickly.

"Have a great first day, my love. I'll see you later. Lasagna for dinner tonight?" she smiles and fist pumps.

"Yeah!"

"Okay babe. I love you."

"Love you Gina." I quickly unlock the door and slip inside, knowing if I look back I'll be tempted to go back to her. It's going to be a long day without my swan by my side.

**Emma's POV**

Regina and I trudge into the house with arms filled with groceries. A sweaty Henry runs in after us.

"Go straight to the shower, young man!" Regina shouts after him.

"Okay mom!" he darts up the stairs, already yanking his shirt off as he goes.

"Dirty clothes _in _the hamper!" she stresses. She huffs when he doesn't respond. We move into the kitchen with all the bags and dump them on the kitchen counter.

"Give me your coat, baby. I'll put it in the closet." She shrugs out of it and hands it to me.

"Thank you, love." As I open the closet door, I hear a knock at the door. Assuming its Katherine, I hang the coats quickly and run to the door, swinging it open.

The woman on the other side of the door is not Katherine. Neither of us say a word, though we both appraise each other with shocked expressions. This woman must be in her late fifties or early sixties, her dark brown hair swept up in a bun on her head. Her clothes are elegant for four in the afternoon.

"Can I help you?" I finally answer.

"And you are..?" I take a half step forward and extend my hand as politely as I can manage.

"I'm Emma Swan. And _you _are?" she looks at me indignantly.

"Cora. Where is my daughter?" just then I hear Regina coming towards me.

"Emma, honey, who is at the door?" I don't move, just stand gaping at the woman who is, I think, Regina's mother. Her hand rests on my back as she comes to the door.

"Regina-"

"Mother? What are you doing here?" she opens the door all the way and stares at her mother. I stare at her mother because I think that's all I'm capable of.

"Regina, I came to see you." I finally tear my eyes away from the stranger and look at Regina. Her eyes widen further. "Aren't you going to invite me in? Regina's it's freezing outside." Regina shakes her head and then steps back, pulling me with her, and allows Cora to come in.

"Can I take your coat?" I hear my voice shake but smile anyways. She looks at me for a few moments before nodding her head and shrugging out of it.

"Thank you…?" _she's already forgotten my name?_ My inner voice scoffs.

"Emma."

"Emma. Yes, thank you."

"No problem." I glance at Regina who is still openly staring at her mother. _How many years has it been since they've spoken? _I wonder as I hang the heavy coat.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?"

"Tea would be lovely, with cream and sugar if you have any." We all walk into the kitchen and Cora takes a seat on one of the chairs at the counter.

"You look well, mother." Regina says dutifully. I make myself useful and retrieve the tea bag and cream and sugar, setting the two in front of Cora and giving the tea bag to Regina. I squeeze her fingers as she takes the bag from my hand.

"As do you, Regina? Where is Henry?"

"He's in the shower. We just picked him up from soccer practice." Cora looks at me, as if suddenly remembering I'm there.

"We?"

"Emma and I. Mother, Emma is my girlfriend. She lives here with Henry and me." Regina says it forcefully, her chin tilted up and her eyes narrowing. This is a side of Regina I've never seen before and I watch her warily.

"I'm happy for you, dear," is all Cora says. Regina's eyes widen for what feels like the millionth time.

"What brings you here?" she asks politely, once she gains her composure.

"Regina," Cora says quietly, "I came here to apologize." At that, Regina drops the empty cup on the ground and it shatters around her. Nobody moves as Regina looks at her mother.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I've been a horrible mother to you and a horrible grandmother to Henry. He's what now? Ten?" Regina nods. "I haven't seen him since he was in diapers." _That's got to be at least seven or eight years. _"I love you, Regina. I know I haven't always shown it in the best ways, but I've always loved you."

"You always said-"

"Love is weakness. I know." She shakes her head remorsefully. "I was wrong, Regina. The only thing that's made me weak is not being a part of your life." Regina steps over the shattered cup and walks slowly over to her mother, who stands gracefully from her seat.

"You mean this, mother? You're not playing games with me?"

"No more games, Regina. I'm old and tired of games. I want to be a part of your life, if you'll let me." And then Regina hugs her and from where I'm standing, I can see her eyes slam shut and tears fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too, mother." They both pull away and I watch Cora wipe a few tears of her own from her face. I can't help but continue to be skeptical of her, though I can see how happy Regina is. "Henry will be down soon, I'm sure. We are having lasagna for dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"Like your father made it?" Regina smiles a watery smile and nods. "I would love to. What can I do to help?"

The four of us are sitting down to eat with Henry asking his grandmother millions of questions. He has no memory of Cora at all and is eager to find out where she's been and why he's never seen her before.

"Where do you live?" he asks curiously.

"Actually, Henry," Cora shoots a glance at Regina, "I've just moved back into town." Regina chokes on her wine and grabs her napkin as she coughs. I rub her back soothingly, glancing anxiously between her and Cora.

"Cool! So I can come visit you sometimes!" Henry smiles and continues to eat.

"Yes, Henry, if you mother and Emma allow it that would be fine with me."

"When did you move here, mother?" Regina asks.

"Just last week." She glances down at her plate, "I knew you lived here, but I was too nervous to come and every time I walked by to try to talk, you weren't home." Regina nods.

"Emma and I were making a lot of arrangements last week with her moving in."

"Where did you move from, Emma?" she asks me. I glance at Regina, who nods her head encouragingly.

"I moved here from the university." Cora looks shocked, but only nods her head.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Photography." Cora nods her head again, looking deep in thought.

"I'm not sure if I want to know the answer, but you're a freshman, yes?" I nod my head nervously.

"Mother-"

"Oh, Regina, don't start. I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to know." Regina huffs next to me. I can tell she's stressed and nervous and I want more than anything to kiss away her worries. I'm dying to get her alone, but I know that won't happen until her mother leaves.

When we all finish eating, Henry very politely takes everyone's plates and puts them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you, Henry," Cora says, clearly surprised.

"You're welcome, nana," Henry says happily. It only took him a few minutes to warm up to Cora. Regina and Cora both look taken aback by the nickname, but Henry obliviously continues loading everything into the dishwasher.

"What can I do, Regina?" Cora asks.

"Why don't you take Henry upstairs and he can read with you?" she turns to Henry. "What do you think Henry? Would you like nana to listen to you read tonight instead of Emma or myself?" Henry looks between the three of us and then shrugs.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I'm all done loading."

"Good boy. Did you wash your hands?" he nods. "Good. Go bring nana upstairs and you can read to her." Henry turns to Cora and extends his hand. She glances at us and then looks back to him before taking his hand.

"Lead the way, Henry." The complete and utter glee on her face is infectious and I can't help but smile at the two of them. I listen as their footsteps fade off and then Regina and I are alone.

I turn to Regina and then her lips are on mine, claiming me in a fierce kiss. Surprised, I raise my hands and then tangle them in her hair, kissing her with as much force as I can. When her hands move to my shirt, I halt her. She whines against my lips.

"Baby, we need to talk about this. Save that for tonight, okay? We have all night tonight and all day tomorrow while Henry is at school." Regina and I arranged our schedules so we would have Tuesdays and Thursdays off together.

Regina sighs and rests her forehead against mine. "You're right."

"I know," I smirk. She pokes me playfully, eliciting a giggle.

"I want to trust her, Emma."

"I think she's sincere, baby." Regina nods slightly.

"So do I. She's just hurt me so badly all my life. I can see Henry likes her and she wants to be in our lives, but now that I have him, I have to protect him. And I feel like I have to protect him from her. I don't want him to be hurt and disappointed the way I was at his age."

"The only way you can try and trust her is to let her in."

"I just wish my father was here." Her eyes water and I pull her into my arms.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry. I know you're worried, but I know you love your mom very much, no matter what happened in the past. She's here now and I think she's going to try. I've got your back no matter what, okay? You're not alone." Regina smiles and kisses me again, this time softly and with a small smile.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Gina."


	25. Chapter 25

**Emma's POV**

It's been three days since Regina's mother, Cora, showed up, and three days since Regina has gotten even a wink of sleep. I awake unusually early Thursday morning and see that Regina is, thankfully, still out cold. I turn off her alarm and begin to get dressed for the day.

I go into Henry's room and sit on his bed. He doesn't budge, a heavy sleeper like me, so I run my fingers through his hair.

"Henry, come on it's time for school." He groans and stretches, his sleepy eyes opening.

"Where's mom?" he croaks.

"Mom's not feeling so well, so how about we stay really quiet and let her sleep? I'll take you to school this morning, okay?" he nods his head and then sits up, yawning and scratching his head. I kiss his cheek and then stand and leave the room.

Downstairs, I begin to whip up scrambled eggs and bacon for both of us. When I come back, I can make pancakes for Regina. I hope she'll still be in bed when I come back. Henry comes down fifteen minutes later dressed and ready for school.

"Hey, kid. Good morning."

"Morning," he grumbles, sitting at the counter. I hand him a glass of apple juice and he takes a big gulp, already looking more awake. We eat breakfast together quietly.

"How's Operation Dove going?" he asks between chews. I pause, having forgotten about that.

"It's going, Hen. We're one step closer, right?" he nods his head and goes back to eating.

When we're both done, I send him upstairs to get his backpack and I take his lunch out of the fridge before scribbling a note to Regina on a post-it and running upstairs. When I slip in the bedroom, Regina is snoring softly, her body curled up in a ball. I smile and resist the urge to kiss her head for fear of waking her. I leave a glass of cold water and the note on her bedside table in case she wakes and then head back down to take Henry to school.

We drive in mostly silence, Henry humming along to the radio.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yeah kid?" I glance in the rearview mirror.

"Could you help me with soccer one day? I want to get better and I know I go to practice and stuff but we've got a game Sunday and I just don't think I'm ready." I smile at him, my heart feeling like it's going to burst.

"No problem, Henry. How about Saturday? We'll let your mom stay home and rest and we'll head to the park." He beams at me and nods his head.

After I drop Henry off, I hurry back home, hoping Regina is still sleeping. When I get to the front door and find it unlocked, I know she is awake. I slip my coat and boots off and then head into the kitchen. She's not in here.

I find her, instead, curled up on the couch with the newspaper. A hot cup of coffee is on the table next to her.

"Baby?" she doesn't respond. I get closer and realize she's asleep and the newspaper is resting against her face. I giggle quietly and pry the newspaper from her hands, setting it on the table next to the coffee. My next dilemma is whether or not I leave her to sleep on the couch or try to get her up and back in bed. I sigh heavily.

"Emma?" she grumbles. _Damn, I woke her._

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" she lifts her legs so I can sit on the couch and I sit quickly, taking her feet and massaging them.

"Horrible. I think I caught a cold." On cue, she sneezes loudly.

"Yeah baby, I think you did. Come on, let's go upstairs and I'll run you a nice hot bath. What do you think?"

"Will you get in with me? In case I fall asleep?" I nod my head. Just then the phone rings. Regina moves to answer it, but I stop her.

"I got it babe." I see Cora's name on the caller ID and sigh. "Hello?"

"Emma?"

"Yes, it's Emma."

"Where is Regina? I was going to ask her if she wanted to go shopping."

"Regina isn't feeling so well. I was just about to run her a bath."

"Oh no. Should I come over?"

"No!" no way in hell Regina needed the reason she got sick to show up at her front door. "No, I can take care of her. If you want, Henry gets out of soccer practice around 3."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Cora. See you later."

"Please tell Regina I called and that I hope she feels better."

"I will." We both hang up. Regina eyes me warily.

"My mother?" I nod.

"Come on, it's bath time."

I lead her upstairs and sit her on the toilet seat while I start the water, making sure it's as hot as we both can stand.

"Not too hot, Emma," she says quietly. "I think I may already be running a fever." I nod, secretly grateful I don't have to endure a scalding hot bath. I add some cooler water and then turn to Regina who is huddled up in a sad looking ball, hugging herself with her knees drawn up to her chin.

"Stand, baby." I strip off her pajamas which are damp with sweat and then strip off her undergarments. I grab a ponytail off the counter and put her hair up and then quickly help her into the bathtub. "Just sit up one second honey." I strip off my clothes and then hop into the tub and pull Regina to me. She leans into me and I see her eyes flutter shut.

"Thank you, Emma," she rasps. I kiss her temple.

"Just close your eyes baby. This will help your muscles relax." She nods her head and settles back further into me. Her whole body relaxes and I feel her breathing even out.

Ten or fifteen minutes go by and then I rouse her and squeeze some body wash into my hand and massage her neck. She groans when I hit a tender spot.

"Emma," she breathes. I nuzzle her ear with my nose and kiss the shell softly. Another few minutes go by when Regina shivers and I decide it's time to get her out.

"Come on, Gina. Are you hungry?" she shakes her head. "Well what if I make you some soup?"

"We don't have soup."

"We have the makings of soup." She eyes me warily. "I promise I can make soup. One of my older foster brothers showed me when I was fifteen." She smiles and brings her hand up to my cheek.

"I love you so much," she whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

I scoot her forward so I can stand and then help her out, wrapping a towel around her and holding her close to me. I lead her into the bedroom and sit her on the bed. Completely naked, I scamper over to the closet and throw on a hoodie and sweats before grabbing a similar outfit for Regina and dressing her.

"Okay," I say as I draw the covers back, "get in bed. I'll be back soon with soup. Try to sleep, okay baby? You want music?" I know when she can't sleep, classical music always helps relax her.

"Yes please," she says quietly, drawing the covers up closer to her face. I flip on the iPod dock and press play. Her eyes immediately close and she sighs before releasing another giant sneeze.

"Bless you, sweetheart." I kiss her forehead. _Yup. Definitely has a fever. I should get her some Tylenol for that. _"Do you want Tylenol for your fever?" she shakes her head.

"Not yet. Empty stomach." I nod.

"Okay, sleep babe. I'll be back with soup soon and when you're done eating I'll snuggle in bed with you, okay?" she hums, a small smile gracing her features.

"Hurry back then," she mumbles. I kiss her forehead again, not wanting to leave her alone.

"I'll be right back." I shut off the light and crack the door. I stand outside the door for just a moment, listening to the classical music, before heading downstairs to make her soup.

**Regina's POV**

I have no idea how much time has passed when I feel Emma's soft, warm lips press against my forehead and then my cheek.

"Gina," she whispers, "your soup is ready." I crack my eyes open and see her eager face hovering above me. I groan in response and begin to sit up. "Easy, baby," she warns. She helps prop me up with a few pillows before setting a tray with steaming chicken noodle soup, saltines, aspirin, and a glass of water on my lap.

"Thank you so much, Emma." She smiles brightly at me and then turns to switch off the music.

"Want to watch television?" I nod.

"Can you put on the Food Network?" she giggles and nods. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe. You're just so cute." I smile at her before taking a spoonful of soup, watching Emma move to pull the television out and switch it on.

"Emma, this is delicious." She turns to me with another huge smile.

"You like it?"

"This is going to sound awful- but I can't believe you cook this well." She laughs heartily.

"Neither can anyone else. I have a bad rep in the kitchen but I can make some stuff pretty well."

She climbs into bed with me and rests her head on my shoulder while we watch _Hell's Kitchen_ and I eat quietly.

Two episodes pass by before I glance at the clock.

"Oh no! Henry!" I move to sit up but Emma grabs me.

"Hey, relax. Do you remember your mother calling earlier?" I shake my head. _ My mother called? Shit. _"Well, she called and was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping, but I told her you were sick. She wanted to come over and help so I asked her to pick Henry up after soccer practice." I sigh with relief.

"I love you, Emma." She blushes and smiles.

"I love you too baby. How are you feeling? Better?" I nod my head.

"My fever is gone, I feel very well rested, and I slept away that headache." She smiles.

"I'm glad, but I must admit I enjoyed taking care of you. You were very compliant." She laughs and winks at me. I shove her with my elbow and turn back to the television, curling my body into Emma's and twining our legs together.

"Do you want to talk about why you're so tired?" Emma says, sounding somewhat reluctant. I sigh.

"Having my mother around twenty-four seven has been very stressful. I accepted years ago that she would never be in my life and that she would never accept me or my family. And now here she is, at my door every day, saying 'I love you', playing with my son, hanging around in the kitchen wanting to help… It's overwhelming. I haven't had time to adjust to anything."

Emma pulls me closer and kisses my head. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"And she lives here! I'm trying so hard to trust her but, I mean, she packed up all her stuff and moved here from I don't even know where, probably Fairytale Land, and she lives here! She lives down the block! I just think she's trying too hard and that makes me nervous." I realize that I'm rambling and I take a deep breath, bringing my fingers up to the necklace Emma gave me for Christmas and clutching it tightly. She pries my fingers off of it and kisses every knuckle.

"I'm right here. I think we need to sit down with your mother and set some limits." I nod and take another deep breath. "Listen, Henry asked me to help him out with soccer on Saturday. Why don't we all go to the park and you and your mother can have a conversation in neutral territory while Henry and I kick a ball around?"

"You would do that?" she smiles.

"Of course, baby. I love you and I love Henry so much. He asked me in the car on the way to school today. Hey, don't forget tomorrow is Katherine's day to take Henry to school so we can get to campus on time for early class." I nod.

"Oh my god," I gasp.

"What?"

"Katherine doesn't know my mother is here!" Emma and I exchange panicked glances and then, like a higher power knows how to play me, I hear a knock on the door.

"That will be Katherine," Emma sighs.

"Guaranteed." We both sit up and head downstairs towards the front door.

"Regina Mills! I know it's your day off! Stop banging your girlfriend and come explain to me why I just had to duck behind a building to avoid running into _your mother_!"

"Of course," I sigh.

I open the door to an irritated, flustered Katherine.

"Come inside, it's freezing." I usher her in and she immediately turns to me.

"Did you know your mother is here?" I nod as Emma pulls me closer. "Because I didn't! I had to duck behind Mary fucking Margaret's house to avoid her seeing me! What the hell is she doing here? Has she come to talk to you? What does she want? I think she was on her way to the school! Does Henry know-"

"Katherine!" Emma blurts out, "One goddamn question at a time." Katherine looks at me, baffled.

"I'm sorry, Kat. She's overprotective about my mother and I'm sick."

"You do look like shit," she says quietly.

"Please come and sit down and I'll tell you everything."

We move into the living room and I recount the entire story to her.

"Shit, Regina. She's been gone for nine years." I glance at Emma who raises her eyebrows, but doesn't look at me.

"I know." I glance at the clock. "And she should be home with Henry soon."

"Well excuse me, but I'm getting the hell out of here." I laugh as she stands. Katherine has never been able to stand my mother, though neither has anyone else.

We walk her to the door and watch as she walks out and my mother and Henry pull up on the side of the road. Katherine walks the other direction of her house just to avoid them and Emma and I exchange a glance before laughing.

My mother walks up the path as Henry runs inside.

"Straight to the shower!" I call after him.

"Yes mom!" Emma turns to watch him run up the stairs as my mother kisses my cheek hello.

"Regina, darling, was that Katherine?" I nod my head. "What a pity we just missed her! We must invite her to dinner soon so I can see her."

"I'll talk to her, mother." She starts to come in, but Emma steps between us.

"Listen, Cora, I need to get Regina back to bed. I don't think we're up for guests tonight." My mother looks surprised.

"Regina?"

"Please, mother, I'm very tired and we have early class tomorrow morning."

"Well, can I take Henry to school?" before I can respond, Emma cuts in again.

"It's Katherine's day with Henry. She hasn't seen him since last weekend. She did help raise him, after all." She says it harshly and I wince, taking her hand in mine and tugging slightly.

"Well," my mother sighs, "I guess I'll get going."

"Mother," I say tiredly, "we are going to the park on Saturday so Emma can help Henry with soccer. Why don't you come with us?" her eyes light up with excitement and I smile, thinking to myself looking at this smiling, dazzling woman in front of me, that maybe she really has changed.

"I'll be here around eleven. Is that a good time?" I nod. "I'll see you Saturday, Regina." She pulls me into her arms and hugs me and I try very hard not to cry, feeling her arms around me.

"See you Saturday, mother." Her eyes move to Emma.

"Emma," she nods her head.

"Cora," Emma nods back and we watch my mother walk down the path and get into her car. I close the door against the harsh January chill.

"Regina, I'm sorry I was so harsh."

"I know baby, I know you were just trying to protect me." I reach up and kiss her softly. "I love you so very, very much."

"I'm always going to take care of you, Gina. You're my girl- forever."

Suddenly, I felt like the whole world fell away and there was nothing left but joy and Emma.

A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be Regina's talk with Cora where we lay everything out on the table, Emma and Henry's soccer practice, and a little family bonding at his soccer game!


	26. Chapter 26

**Emma's POV**

"Good morning, Emma," I hear Regina purr into my ear. Her hand is working the buttons of my top open and I can't help the groan that slips out of my mouth. Barely awake, I feel her hand cup my breast and squeeze roughly. I gasp, my back arching on reflex.

Her tongue licks from my pulse point to the shell of my ear before she pulls my lobe into her mouth and I bite my lip to hold in my moan.

"Jesus, Regina, oh god," I let out a loud exhale. She chuckles darkly and then moves directly over me. "Kiss me," I beg.

She complies immediately and shoves her tongue into my mouth. Finally more awake, I bring my hands up and slip my fingers into her soft, brown hair. It's grown since she cut it and has more body. I tug gently as she nips at my lip.

As desperate as I am to come, there's only time for one of us and I know it has to be Regina. I muster all my strength and flip us so she's underneath me. She gasps and releases a small squeal as her legs wrap tightly around my waist, connecting us further.

"Emma," she whispers, pulling my lips within millimeters of hers. "I have no idea how you turn me on like this. My body is a livewire right now." I can't help but grin with pride and kiss her softly.

"Allow me to bring you a little extra spark," I whisper before moving quickly down her body. I eye her like a kid in a candy store when I see her panty-less and soaked. "Oh, Gina," I sigh. I blow lightly on her swollen lips and her hips buck deliciously.

"Emma, please, don't tease me," she begs. It feels so good to hear her beg. I bring my lips to her clit and suck harshly, flicking it with my tongue rapidly. "Oh my god!" she gasps.

I make quick work of her, her walls clenching around my tongue within minutes.

"Emma, baby, oh my god, I'm gonna come." I pull my mouth away from her and slide two fingers inside her quickly. She lets out a small yelp as I pump furiously, sucking the skin on her inner thigh into my mouth to leave a mark.

"Come for me, Gina. Right now," I command. Her walls tighten around me until I can't move and I watch as her face scrunches up and her back arches as she comes. I run the fingers of my free hand against her stomach in slow, soothing circles, while she comes down from her high.

"Emma," she beckons. I smile and slip my fingers out before moving back up her body.

"Good morning, beautiful." I kiss her face, her nose, and her eyelids before finally kissing her lips softly.

"That was supposed to be your orgasm," she whispers, still panting from exertion. I laugh quietly.

"Oh do I love you, baby." A bright smile lights her face and she kisses me again before moving to get out of bed and prepare for the day.

Two hours later, a harsh knock at the door snaps Regina and I out of our bubble. It's a very compromising bubble for me, as Regina has pushed me up against the counter and has her hands up my top.

"Shit," she whispers vehemently in my ear.

"That will be your mother," I say with a sigh.

"She has always had the absolute worst timing," she mutters bitterly. Another knock sounds at the door. I feel Regina growl with frustration before sucking my neck once more, no doubt leaving a very distinct mark on my neck, and then dislodging herself from me and moving towards the door.

I sigh, chuckling a bit. Regina has been absolutely insatiable today.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold to be outside?" I hear Cora say as her and Regina approach the kitchen. I blush and immediately rip my hair out of the ponytail to cover the hickey until I can get a scarf. Regina smiles at me when she sees me ruffling my hair.

"Mother, Henry specifically asked Emma to help him with soccer. We can all wear coats and it will be fine."

"Good morning, Cora," I say, hopeful to stop Regina's temper right there.

"Good morning, Emma."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. Where is Henry?"

"Just upstairs putting his shoes on." I hear his little feet come pounding down the stairs.

"Hi nana! Are you ready to go?" Cora's face lights up and she nods animatedly.

"Of course! I can't wait to see your soccer skills, Henry!" he beams and hugs her.

**Regina's POV**

When we get to the park, Henry leaps out of the car, yelling for Emma to hurry up. She kisses me quickly and then runs after Henry. I take a deep breath before turning to my mother.

"There are some benches over by where Emma and Henry are playing. Would you like to sit over there?" my mother smiles at me and nods and we begin to walk over to the benches. She moves towards me and links her arm with mine, pulling us closer together. _Regina, it is genuine affection. You've wanted this your whole life. Just try, come on, just try. _I glance at her and try my best to smile.

We watch Emma and Henry in silence for a while. She would talk to him for a while and then they would play for a bit before talking again.

"She's very good with him," she says to me. I nod my head.

"They've clicked since the moment they met. Emma adores him."

"You love her?" I clench my teeth in distrust.

"Yes, mother. I love her very, very much. She is my family." She sighs next to me.

"Because I wasn't." I nod my head.

"Mother, we need to have a discussion." She looks genuinely confused and I sigh, shaking my head. "I love you, mother. I really and truly love you. I accepted years ago that you and I would never be close, that I would never have the mother I wanted, and then all of a sudden you show up, you _move _here, and I'm not really sure what to think."

I take a deep breath and look over at Emma and Henry. Henry is kicking the ball between his feet and Emma is watching him carefully, a small smile on her face, cheering him on.

"You being here all the time, always stopping by to 'help with dinner' or 'play with Henry'… Mother, I appreciate it, but it's very stressful for me. We didn't have a very good relationship when I was growing up and, as much as I want to trust you, it's very challenging. Henry is my baby, my little boy, and I don't want him to be hurt by you the same way I was."

"Regina, I would never-"

"I know. Well, I want to know, but I don't. I know you're just trying to make up for lost time, but pushing yourself on my family isn't going to make it better. You need to give me, all of us, some time. Henry really likes you, that's just how he is, and I won't keep him from you, but I need some time."

I don't take my eyes off Emma as I speak and she glances up at me and gives me a reassuring smile.

"I understand, Regina. I thought being around more would be good."

"I know, but I just need time to adjust. It's been years, more years than I want to count, though Katherine so kindly reminded me."

"Katherine… Is there a reason she's avoiding me?" I look at her pointedly and she sighs. "Would she even be willing to speak to me?" another pointed look. She nods.

"Katherine took care of me when nobody else did. She took me home with her after Daniel beat me, helped me raise my son, and now I have Emma."

"I'm sure Emma has a sour opinion of me as well?"

"Emma is very protective of me. She would do anything for me, as I would for her, and she just wants to make sure that I'm happy."

"And are you?" I glance at Emma and Henry again and smile.

"I'm so happy it doesn't feel real." I turn back to my mother and she smiles softly.

"That's all I want for you, Regina. After all you've been through, all I want is your happiness. I'm sorry I worked so hard to take that away from you for so long." I feel tears in my eyes and am helpless but to nod.

"Thank you, mother." I turn to see Henry dashing towards us and I smile as he hops up onto the bench between my mother and I.

"Did you see me, mom? I scored so many goals!"

"You did amazing, Henry! I'm so proud of you." Emma comes sauntering over, a smirk on her face.

"Kid wore me out," she huffs, plopping down on my other side, wrapping her arm around me, and kissing my cheek.

"Or you're just too old to keep up," I tease. She nudges me with her nose and laughs.

"I don't remember seeing you out there with him. Did I maybe forget something?" I laugh heartily.

"Regina," my mother says. I turn my head to her. "I think I'm going to head home." I stare at her for a minute.

"Well, we can drop you off."

"No, no. I live right around the corner and the wind has died down. I can walk."

"Are you sure? We were going to go to Granny's later and grab some lunch." Emma squeezes my shoulder.

"I'm positive. I'll call you next week and maybe we can all get together." I smile at her.

"Okay, mother." I stand as she does and hug her tightly. "Love you," I whisper. Her breath hitches.

"I love you too, dear."

"Bye nana." Henry jumps up and hugs her quickly.

"Bye Henry."

"See you later, Cora." Emma doesn't stand but she does smile warmly while she pulls Henry back onto the bench and puts her arm around him. I watch my mother walk away and then turn back to my family.

"Okay Henry, let's get back out there. Emma and I will both play with you." He smiles and hops back up, soccer ball in hand, and walks toward the field. Emma stands and grabs my hand as we walk.

"How did it go with your mother?"

"It went well and I think she heard me out. Thank you." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I'm always here, baby. And I'm very proud of you."

Henry's skill level sky rockets in even the hour that Emma and I spend with him. We play two against one and he still manages to weasel the ball past us and into our makeshift goal.

"Does Coach Nolan even teach you anything?" Henry shrugs.

"Just the older kids that are the best." I bristle. _This man is just asking for me to kick his ass. _I squat down in front of Henry.

"Well, now you're the youngest kids that's the best." He beams at me and hugs me.

"Thanks for helping me, mom."

"Let's go grab lunch. You hungry?" he nods in excitement.

**Emma's POV**

The next day, Regina, Henry, and I all pile in the car to take Henry to his first soccer game of the season. He's bouncing in excitement in the backseat.

"Emma! I'm gonna do that thing you taught me! You know, fake right go left?" I turn and smile at him.

"Yeah and you're going to be so great at it." I glance at Regina who is beaming with happiness. Henry cracks open a bottle of water and guzzles down half of it.

When we pull up to the park, Henry hops out and runs over to his teammates and David. Regina and I begin to take the cooler and the chairs out of the back seat when we see Mary Margaret approaching us.

"Here we go again," I mutter. _This woman is really testing my patience. _

"Hello ladies," she greets cheerily.

"Mary Margaret," Regina says curtly.

"Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"We got it," I huff, grabbing a chair and the cooler and rolling it towards the field. I don't look behind me.

We quickly get set up and sit down when she approaches us again.

"Regina, is your mother in town?" I bristle and stand from my seat, stalking towards Mary Margaret.

"You have a helluva lot of nerve coming over here asking, once again, about our personal life lady. If you're asking the question, you know the answer, and you don't need confirmation from us. Go back to your husband, sit down in your chair, and stay the hell away from us and our family. How many times do I have to tell you?" Mary Margaret huffs and crosses her arms.

"I was just curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity," I sneer. She huffs again, more indignantly than the last, and stalks off towards her husband. I feel Regina's arms encircle my waist.

"My hero," she sighs, kissing my cheek. I blow out a deep breath and laugh.

We sit as the game begins and Henry waves and gives me two thumbs up before running onto the field with the rest of his teammates. Regina and I cheer him on as he scores the first goal of the game. He darts over to give us a high five and then runs back into the game.

"Hey Emma?" I glance over at Regina.

"Yeah babe?" my eyes go back to Henry and I smile as he pulls one of the tricks I taught him and passes the ball to one of his teammates.

"Do you want to go on a vacation over summer break?" I turn to her, my mouth open.

"A vacation?" she nods, a small smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"I was thinking somewhere sandy. Florida maybe?"

"A vacation?" I don't even know what to think. _A vacation? With Regina? _Her beautiful laugh interrupts my thoughts.

"I was thinking maybe we could leave Henry at home for a week, have my mother or Kat watch him, and then Kat can bring him down to Florida and we can spend another week there with them. What do you think?" _A vacation. With Regina. _I smile so wide it hurts.

"I think that sounds so perfect." We both giggle excitedly. The game takes a break and Henry comes over. I'm ready with a bottle of water that he starts to gulp.

"Henry! Drink slowly or you'll get sick." He rolls his eyes and takes a few sips.

"Did you see my scores moms?! That was _so _cool! I've never been this good at sports!" his excitement has me glowing with pride.

"You are killing it out there, Hen! We are so proud of you!" Regina squeezes my hand excitedly. The ref blows the whistle and Henry tosses the empty bottle back in the cooler, high fives me, and runs back to the field.

"Emma he loves you so much." I smile at her and turn back to watch him. The game starts again and I find myself with my elbows resting on my knees watching the game.

"Come on Henry! You can do it!" I shout intermittently.

In the final minutes of the game, the teams are tied. The ball goes back and forth a few times with nobody scoring. Down to the last fifteen seconds. I've stood from my seat and am clapping and shouting. Ten seconds left and Henry gets the ball.

"You got it Hen!" he runs down the field, dodging opponents, and passing off to teammates who pass back. Five seconds left and he's ten feet from the goal.

"Come on Henry!" Regina shouts, shooting up from her seat. He fakes right and then gives a hard kick to the left and the ball goes flying into the net.

"Henry!" Regina and I shout. We hug each other tightly as Henry is swamped with his cheering teammates. David Nolan stands off to the side, shaking his head in disbelief. When his teammates release him, Henry comes running over.

"I did it! Emma, I did it just like you taught me!" he runs straight into my arms, nearly knocking me into the ground.

"I am so proud of you, Henry." I release him and kneel down, ruffling his hair. "I am so, so proud of you, kid. You were amazing out there."

"I love you, Emma. Thanks for helping me do so good."

"So well, Henry," Regina corrects him. He sticks his tongue out at her and I stand, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Let the little soccer star have his moment, babe." She huffs and I kiss her cheek. "Don't worry, I think your grammar corrections are hot," I whisper in her ear.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took a little longer than I expected since I had my wisdom teeth out Monday, but here it is all the same! Don't forget to review and follow/favorite! Until next time, everyone!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to write in Katherine's point of view for a little while (this won't be a regular thing), but I will be sure to note it and I'm going to write it all in Italics so nobody gets confused. I also want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am always overwhelmed by your responses and it makes me so happy to read! So, happy reading!

**Emma's POV**

Almost a month has gone by since Henry's soccer game. It's Saturday afternoon and Henry and I have hit the park in the chilly February weather to practice some new tricks and left Regina for the afternoon. Cora is expected over by now and they planned on going shopping. Valentine's Day is about two weeks away and Regina said she needed to go shopping.

"Emma!" I snap out of my thoughts as a soccer ball comes flying at me and slams me right in the face. I fly backwards, an exaggerated "Oomph!" coming out of my mouth, and hit the ground with a thump.

When my eyes open, Henry is standing over me yelling.

"Emma! Emma are you okay?" I bring my hand to my face and when I pull my hand away, I see spatters of blood on my fingers. _Shit._

"Hey, kid, I'm okay." I try to sit up, but my head starts to spin. _Double shit. Oh, Regina is gonna kill me. _"Henry?" I look at him again and his eyes fill with tears.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Hen. Call aunt Katherine, okay? Call aunt Katherine and ask her to bring her car to the park. My phone is in my pocket." I don't move as he retrieves the phone and dials Kat.

"Aunt Katherine? It's Henry. I accidentally hit Emma in the face with a soccer ball. She's bleeding real bad and I think she hurt her head. She told me to tell you to bring the car over to the park."

"Hen, give me the phone." He hands it to me. "Kat, don't call her. Just don't."

"I'm already in the car, Emma. Sit tight for just two seconds. How bad is the bleeding? Are you having tunnel vision?"

"Not good, and yes."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I know." I hear a car horn blow and I sigh in relief.

"Emma, she's here."

"Thanks, Hen." I'm beginning to feel light headed and trying not to freak out.

"Emma!" Katherine is over me in a second, helping pull me up and drag me to the car. Henry is trailing behind, tears still in his eyes.

Kat lays me across the back seat.

"Emma, keep your eyes open. We'll be at the hospital in just a minute."

"Emma do you want me to call mom?"

"No, Henry. We'll tell mom soon," Kat answers for me.

We get to the hospital in record time. A few nurses are at the door of the car already and help me into the wheelchair.

"Her name is Emma. Emma Mills." I whip my head around to look at her and promptly vomit on the closest nurse, almost splattering Katherine.

"Holy shit, Em!" _Emma Mills. I'm not Emma Mills. _

"How are you related to her?"

"I'm her wife's best friend and this is their son, Henry Mills." This time I wise up and don't turn to look at Katherine. _My wife. Our son. _The urge to vomit comes back and, try as I might, I can't stop it, and I hurl again.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?"

"My son, uh Henry, and I were playing soccer and I got distracted and the ball hit me right in the face. It was a total accident. I hit the ground really hard and my nose wouldn't stop bleeding."

They hoist me into a bed and begin checking my pupils.

"Are you experiencing any tunnel vision?" I nod my head.

"A little, but it's getting better."

"We're going to have to give you a CT scan to check for any internal bleeding or swelling. Are you having any pain anywhere else?"

"No, just the nose." I glance over at Henry who is hugging Kat, his lower lip quivering.

"Okay, Ms. Mills, the bleeding is starting to slow and I can see it clotting. I'm going to go get something to numb your face a little so I can reset your nose and then we're going to take you down for a brain scan but, even if everything looks clear, we're probably going to want to keep you overnight." I groan.

"Kat, you may as well call her." Katherine sighs and nods her head.

"Come on Henry, let's go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat while I call your mother."

"Emma, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Henry looks concerned, his sweet little eyes still filled with tears. I nod my head slowly.

"I'll be just fine, kiddo. Go get some grub. Eat double for me, okay?" he smiles a little and then follows Katherine out of the emergency room. I watch them walk away before turning back to the nurse. "I swear there were more nurses here when they wheeled me in."

The nurse chuckles. "You threw up on most of them." I laugh a little.

"Sorry about that. I'm happy to see I didn't get you." The woman smiles back.

"My name is Jane."

"Jane. Listen, Jane, you don't have to go through the whole numbing thing. Can you just pop my nose back together?" she stares at me for a moment.

"You don't want me to numb you?"

"No, I really just want to get it over with." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay, look straight at me. You may want to grip my shoulders. This is going to hurt quite a bit, I won't lie. Are you sure-"

"Just do it, girl. And don't do the count down, just go in for the kill." And kill she does. I hear the pop before I feel the mind numbing pain shoot through my body. I let out a cry of pain and double over.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding!" I yell. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"We don't under exaggerate in the E.R."

"Well, has the bleeding stopped?" I ask as she brings a warm, moist towel up to my nose.

"Yup. I even cleaned up your nose for when your wife gets here. I'm assuming the groan from before was because you were going to have to call her." _Wife._

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, I appreciate it. She's going to freak out." She helps me out of the bed and into another wheelchair to head down to get my brain scanned. We get into the elevator and she pushes a button for the fifth floor.

"I noticed you aren't wearing a wedding band." I blush and keep my eyes down. "But I'm assuming you're as good as married. That boy loves you." I smile and glance up at her.

"Thanks, Jane." She winks at me.

We finally get through the obnoxious process and back in the elevator about thirty minutes later.

"While you were in CT they set up a room for you. I'm going to take you there, get you settled, and then go look for your family."

"I appreciate it. My wife's name is Regina. She'll be the one screaming, intimidating people, and bossing people around like she's six feet tall." Jane laughs out loud.

"Your wife, eh?" I blush. _That sounds way too good. _She laughs again and then helps me into bed. "Need any extra pillows?" I shake my head. "Good. When your CT results come back, Dr. Whale will be in here to talk to you."

"Sounds great. Please go find Regina before she tears apart this hospital looking for me."

**Regina's POV**

"I'm going to ask you one more time and if I don't get an answer, very bad things are going to happen to you." I have a male nurse pushed against a wall and I am yelling in his face. Very, very loudly.

"Ma'am, there's no Emma Swan in our records."

"Then explain to me why I got a phone call from my best friend and son telling me that she was here." I feel rage boiling in my body.

"Ma'am-"

"Do not ma'am me one more time, John, or I swear to you-"

"Ms. Mills?" a woman calls my name and I whirl around.

"Yes?" she smiles at me and it strikes me as odd.

"We have Emma upstairs already settled in a room." Relief floods my whole body. "If you'll just follow me, I can take you to her." She extends her hand to me and I take it. We walk towards the elevator and I turn to give John one more glare before turning the corner.

It's a quiet ride up to the seventh floor of the hospital. I stand directly in front of the doors and as we get to seven, the doors bing.

"Go left, take the second hallway on your right, and she's room 108." I turn to look at her.

"108?" she nods. The doors open and I go flying out, darting down the hallway, following the nurse's instructions until I get to 108. I rip the door open.

"Emma, oh Emma!" she smiles at me, a crooked, timid smile and I run across the room to her bedside. My hand immediately finds hers and I grip it tightly. My eyes fill with tears and I let out a gasping breath.

"I'm right here, Gina. I'm right here. It's okay. I'm going to be fine."

"Shit, Emma." I fall into the chair at her bedside and cry. Her fingers run through my hair softly.

"Baby, I'm right here. It's okay, Gina. Take it easy."

"I was so scared, Emma. Katherine called and she tried to calm me down but I just freaked out and- and baby I just left you to go to the park and you ended up in the hospital!" I'm flailing my arms dramatically. "And then they couldn't find you in the goddamn system and I almost beat someone up-"a knock at the door interrupts me. The same nurse who brought me to Emma is here with a man, a doctor probably.

"Emma?" Emma smiles at him.

"You must be Dr. Whale."

"Yes. And you must be the woman that was terrorizing my nurses and interns." I realize he's looking at me.

"Her wife," the woman winks at him. I stare at her, my mouth hanging open. Emma squeezes my hand and I turn to her. She shakes her head.

"What have you got, Dr. Whale? Am I gonna live?" he laughs.

"You'll be fine. Just a little bump, but we would like to keep you here overnight, just to be sure." I glance at Emma.

"As long as Regina can stay." He nods his head.

"That will be fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." I say. The woman steps forward.

"My name is Jane. If you need anything at all, I'll be on this floor doing rounds and what not." I nod my head and shake her hand.

"Thank you, Jane. Thank you for taking care of my Emma." I smile at Emma, dark bruising already forming around her eyes.

"I'll go get you some ice for your eyes, Emma. It will help with the swelling."

"Thanks, Jane." When we're alone I turn to her again.

"Your wife?" she blushes.

"Katherine lied so you all could stay with me." She gasps. "Henry!" I smile at her and run my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

"With Katherine and mother at home." She sighs.

"Thank god."

"I will be here with you tonight, Emma. I'm not going anywhere."

"Gina, you need a change of clothes and a toothbrush."

"I need to be here with you. Kat can handle things at home."

_**Katherine's POV**_

"_Cora, I really don't think it's necessary for you to be here," I hiss. This woman is out of her mind. _

"_Henry is my grandson and Regina is my daughter. I'm here to help take care of them." I bristle on the other side of the counter._

"_Well, fortunately, Regina and Henry are fine. Not to mention I'm the one that helped take care of Henry when Regina went to class or went to the store or to the library to study. I helped take the burden off her. Not you."_

"_Katherine, can we please have a discussion about this."_

"_No, Cora. I tried to tell you! I tried to tell you how much Regina was struggling. You came, you saw your own grandson when he was just a baby, and you never came back. You broke her heart, Cora! And now you're back here and I don't know what game you're playing at, but I'm still going to be here when you hurt her again."_

"_Aunt Katherine." Henry comes in the room rubbing his eyes._

"_Henry-"Cora starts._

"_Henry, baby, what're you doing up? It's after eleven." He sighs. _

"_I know, but I can't sleep. I feel so bad about what I did to Emma."_

"_Oh, Henry-"Cora starts again. I snarl at her._

"_How about I come lay in bed with you until you fall asleep?" he yawns and smiles at me._

"_Yes, please." I put my arm around him and lead him upstairs. He climbs into bed and I follow, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me. He may be ten, now almost eleven, but he still smells like the sweet little boy Regina and I brought home the day he was born._

"_Will you sing me the lullaby?" I smile._

"_You know I can't sing, baby. How about I hum?" he nods his head and yawns, snuggling deeper into my side as I hum his lullaby. He's out cold within minutes and I smile in satisfaction. _

_I slip out of his arms, tuck the blanket around him securely, and close the door quietly. When I come back downstairs, Cora is sitting at the kitchen table. There's another cup of coffee to match hers sitting in front of an empty chair._

"_Please sit down, Katherine." I sigh heavily._

"_I don't have anything to say to you." _

"_I have something to say to you. I want to tell you why I'm here." I just look at her in disbelief. "Please, Katherine."_

_I sit down reluctantly._

"_You know what? I do have something to say to you. Something you need to hear. You abandoned your daughter, Cora. I came to you and begged you to be a part of her life. I told you her almost husband beat her to a pulp, I told you she was pregnant with a little boy, and I brought you to the little boy. And do you remember what you told her?" Cora nods her head. _

"_You told her she wouldn't be anything because of her baby; that little boy you claim to love so much. You should be ashamed of yourself, Cora Mills, fucking ashamed of yourself." She closes her eyes and sigh heavily. When she opens them, they're filled with tears; something I've never seen in my whole life._

"_I'm back… Because Regina has a half-sister." I feel my heart drop into my stomach. "She found me."_

"_How? Does Regina know? Where did she come from?"_

"_Regina doesn't know. I gave her up when she was born because I couldn't take care of her. She came to my house a few months back and told me who she was. She was angry and she wanted answers, answers about why I gave her up, where I'd been, and all that. We finally made amends and I realized that if I could reconcile with a child I gave up many, many years ago, I could make up with a daughter that I had given up not too long ago." _

"_Cora…" I'm speechless._

"_I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless, Katherine." I can't help but smile. _

"_Are you going to tell her?" I watch as she shrugs._

"_I don't know how."_

"_Cora, you can't expect me to hold onto this. Regina is my best friend. She deserves to know she has a sibling. Cora, she's wanted a family, a real, loving family, for as long as I can remember."_

"_She has one now; Emma, Henry, you, and maybe me eventually. That's all she needs."_

"_You don't get to make that decision for her, Cora. It's her life, and her sister! She needs to know."_

"_I'm working on it, Katherine. If I drop something like this on her now-"_

"_You can't preserve your image for this, Cora. It's time to stand up and face the music. Is Regina going to be upset you kept this from her? Yes. But she won't be more or less upset if your relationship is better, worse, or the same as it is right now. However, the longer you wait, the angrier she is going to become." Cora nods._

"_I know you're right. I'm going to work on it. I swear I will."_


End file.
